


【翻譯】The Blog of Eugenia Watson 華生一家的浪漫史

by ethor, Mad_Lori



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Blogging, Diary/Journal, Family, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mandarin translation, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Slash, Teenagers, Unconventional Families
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我情願把這個東西當成是我日後必將暢銷的回憶錄，而不僅僅是個日志。回憶錄標題：《我的家庭生活不尋常》。有多不尋常？唔，我和我離了婚的父母住在一起，還有我爸爸的丈夫。這個開頭不錯吧？相信我，這事兒會更蹊蹺的。</p><p>我的名字是Eugenia Watson，但是你可以叫我Genie。我16歲。這是我的生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9月1日

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Blog of Eugenia Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210788) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> 第一章到第十章由singr翻譯；第十一章到第十三章由MariaWhite翻譯  
> Chapter 1 to 10 were translated by singr；chapter 11 to 13 were translated by MariaWhite

Eugenia V. Watson的日志，日本武士

9\. 1.

今天我從學校回來的時候心情不太好。一天的課上得讓人心裏發毛，而且我跟我後爸的生的氣還沒消呢，他就是個混帳東西。但是這個晚上總的來說還是很不錯的。回到家聞着腐敗的氣味，這感覺的确是什麽也代替不了的。  
我确定我是班上唯一可以準确迅速地聞出腐爛的屍體所散發的氣味的人。但實話說吧，即使你以前從來沒聞到過那個味道，你也會發覺的。就像是那味道在你腦子裏說話，“我的天出人命了快跑吧。”這就是爲什麽這個房子裏有很嚴格的規矩，隻要親近過屍體，有些程序就必須照規矩來。我花了好長的時間才把這些規矩拟成了協議。我覺着既然他們不讓我在廁所裏搞化學實驗，就必須杜絕我們房子裏一切腐爛的東西，要不然公理何在？

那些規矩今天又沒起到作用。我一進家門就聞到那個氣味。我叫了聲“呀”還是什麽的。我跑上樓去，一路都試着用嘴呼吸。

我将我們套間的門一把推開。“老媽！我聞到死人味了！”  
她從走道出來，我聽到快速的腳步聲在地上拖拽；看見她的時候她的頭發是濕的，剛洗澡，手臂上搭着衣服。“對不起，對不起，”她低聲含糊。“我本來打算在你回來之前就把那些東西弄出去的。”  
“你答應過會把那些散發腐臭的衣服扔在實驗室的，看看現在，呃呃呃呃。”  
“我過會兒點些薰香。”一點印度薰香的氣息，加上大開通風的窗子，通常能搞定那些惡心的味道，除非有人把那些煩人的衣服給……泡着了。  
通向隔壁套間的門開了，我的後爸遊遊晃晃地走了進來。我真是沒法形容他是怎麽在走路了，隻能說他總是看起來像是穿着件隐形的大衣，後擺飄飄。他皺了皺鼻子。“噢，天。我聞到的那是死屍的味道嗎，Grace？”他在我媽媽身後說。  
“你就憋着吧，Sherlock，”她邊叫喚着邊走下樓梯，消失在地下室門後。  
“John去哪兒了？”Sherlock問我。  
“不知道。”  
他皺眉。“你一直是知道的。”  
“他是你丈夫。”  
“但是我跟他那沒心靈感應。”  
“我也沒。給他去個短信問下。”  
“我短信了。他沒回。”  
“你等到第6秒了嗎？當然沒有。”這時Sherlock的手機沒來由地就震了。他對着手機緊了緊眉頭。  
“喔。他在Tesco買東西。”  
“唷。這結果可真是我們倆怎麽也想不出來的。”  
“我知道你還跟我生氣。”  
我知道你在想什麽。惡劣的後爹，叛逆的少女，看着她怎麽抗拒這個新來的擠進她支離破碎的家，毀滅她給予父母得以調解的所有希望。醒醒吧。上上句陳詞濫調裏的每一個字都不适用于我家的情況。我非常崇拜Sherlock，一直都是，他一點都不惡劣（惡劣這詞日後如果進化出褒義除外）而且他也不是新來的。他從我生下來就在這兒了。我的家也沒支離破碎，咱過得很好，謝謝。我的父母也沒那個必要去進行調解，他們相處挺融洽的。隻不過不再是夫妻了而已。  
就是因爲我愛Sherlock，我對他的氣還沒消。昨天我參加了倫敦國際象棋大賽。不是少年組，就是一般的那種聯賽。我比他們那些人裏最小的還小3歲。我可能數學是挺渣的，曆史也遭到我的仇恨，但是說到象棋，我可不是容易被耍的。我剛剛在Elo（譯注*）排名上超了2400分。隻要再在幾個重要聯賽上赢幾次，我就要成國際大師了。昨天的比賽就是走向“青雲”的一步。我也指望想會赢（也的确沒赢），但是最後排名挺靠前，這讓我的總排名往上升了不少。  
（譯注：象棋排名系統，根據發明者Arpad Elo的名字命名。）

所以，昨天晚上場面還挺大的。每個人都來了。媽和爸，還有Adele姨媽，還有剩下的一片姨媽們和叔叔們。哈德森奶奶，外公外婆，Metsy和Zack，以及世界上所有對我來說有意義的人，全來了。甚至連兩個我最喜歡的老師都來了。重要的人都出現在那了。除了Sherlock，那個我四歲第一次摸棋子時的對手，那個給我找來教練還說服爸媽讓我參賽的人。他該現身的，而且他也答應會來，結果你猜怎麽，他沒來。他的工作把他拐跑了，和以前一樣。你會覺得，都16年了，我總應該習慣了。我是習慣了，有點吧，但是我至今習不慣的是爸爸臉上傷心的表情，因爲夏洛克又讓我失望了，而爸他覺得這是他的錯。我永遠也習慣不了這個，因爲在整個地球上，我最愛的人就是我爸。  
現在他在那來一句，唷，你還生氣呢。我直直地走去點薰香了。  
“你爸爸現在真的不跟我說話了，如果這個事實能帶來些安慰。”  
“沒，完全沒起作用。”我轉身。“我覺得我們隻是有點受不了總是要等着你記起你還有個家。”  
“John有家。我隻是……在這裏。”驚訝中我的嘴不自覺地張開了。我不知道該說些什麽，所以我隻是使勁拍了下他的肩膀。“嗷！”他大叫，像個小孩子，揉着他的臂膀。“爲什麽打我？”  
“因爲你是個白癡！你不能自行選擇不當我的父親！”  
“我不是你的父親。”  
“那可不！到底是誰在我爸吞吞吐吐什麽也說不出來的時候跟我談論性的問題？誰在老媽給我發表删減版毒品座談之後跟我來了次貨真價實的談話？是誰給我描述了倫敦的每一個小巷子，教我打活結，還爲了科學展覽教我用土豆做成電池？”我都快哭了。我讨厭這個。但是現在發生的事太重要了。“我做噩夢睡不着的時候你給我拉小提琴。你用你的嗓音給我念書。所以别跟我說你不是我的家人，Sherlock。行嗎？”  
他看上去有點害羞了。“不是我刻意要去否認的，Genie。”事實上，我知道他不是。問題不在于Sherlock不把我們當成他的家人，而是，經曆了這麽長的時間，他仍然不能适應我們會把他當作家人看待。  
我已經不氣了。我的手繞着他的身體，緊緊地抱住他。Sherlock的擁抱和爸的不一樣。爸爸總會把我抱得很舒适很溫軟很惬意。而Sherlock的擁抱則像是被一個多足生物給鉗住了，骨節硌在身上生疼。但是他把他的手臂環住我的肩，并緊擁我入懷的時候，我還是覺得相當美妙。我感到他的手在我的腦後側，而他的下巴正貼合着我的頭頂。“我本來真的打算來的，”他靜靜地說。  
“我知道。”  
“John說你下得很好。”  
“第三名。排名積分多了15。”  
“好女孩。你下赢了Reichmann那個白癡嗎？”  
我把臉埋在他的襯衣裏微笑。“42步幹掉。”  
“我相信你應該做了些記錄。”  
“那肯定。你想看看嗎？”  
“當然。”  
我聽到了什麽聲音，接着我們都擡起頭。爸爸站在正站在221b的門廊裏，注視着我們。  
我把手伸出去。“來吧，老爸。我饒恕他了，現在該你。”  
他走過來在我們倆身邊站了一會兒。“他向你道歉了嗎？”他問我。他故意不去看Sherlock，而Sherlock正挂着一副可憐的狗狗才有的表情看着他。指控他是個冷血無情的混蛋的那些人，從來沒親眼見過他有多麽迷戀我爸。  
“算是吧。某種角度上說。”  
爸爸搖搖頭。“那就必須了。”我伸出手，來他過來抱住他。Sherlock開始往後退但是爸攔住了他。“不行。對于你的行爲如此混帳的懲罰就是繼續抱下去。”  
Sherlock發出一陣長長的耀人的歎息。“你們兩個人真惡毒。”  
“我繼承了我爸的基因。”我說。  
爸爸吻了我的額頭。“你指哪個？”  
于是事情在那之後有一點點亂起來了。媽媽走上來驚訝地朝着我們唏噓了一會兒，我把那個聲音理解爲她也想加入這個集體擁抱的陣容，接着Sherlock想起來他之前來找爸爸的原因（涉及煙草黏液什麽的，别多問），然後有個記者打電話來說想跟我談一下我的象棋排名。我覺得他一直在期待我能給他一個“神童的成長轶事”，但是十六歲已經差不多要邁入成年了，我琢磨着如果我不是一邊下棋一邊吸奶嘴，事情就沒那麽讓人興奮。晚餐時間，媽媽和我掃除了剩飯剩菜。我走到221b想去看看自己能不能在煙草黏液這檔子事上插一手——這事必有奧秘——但是我隻撞見爸和Sherlock在他們的沙發上親親抱抱。  
不是我希望的那類黏液。哈！我自找的。謝謝，我這一星期都在這兒。（譯注*）  
寫日志真是讓人累死了。我爸怎麽堅持下來的？他的那些東西是我這個的十倍那麽長，他把案子裏所有瘋狂的細節都塞進去了。這一切才發生了兩個小時，而我已經開始記不清對話裏具體的字詞了。坦白說，以上的有些對話或許是改述過的，雖然我絕對記得我對Sherlock吼叫的每一個字，關于他是我的父親的每一個字。  
我覺得自己今天晚上是全盤爆發了。Metsy這會兒随時會打電話過來，向我抱怨她的詩作課上的事。相信我，你不會希望我把那個也寫下來的。

 

（譯注：原文是Thank you, I’ll be here all week. 出自動畫片《馬達加斯加》，中文實在是找不出對應的喜感句子，我就乾脆直譯了。）


	2. 九月四日

Eugenia V. Watson的日志，芝加哥的香腸國王

9\. 4.

我發誓我預先準備每天更新這東西的。結果三天就那麽忽地晃過去了。嗚呼，日已逝兮。你基本上可以把這三天想象成時空穿越。我聽說穿越這種東西就是往左跳一跳再往右走一步。  
平心而論，我最近在處理一個極爲嚴峻的危機。Metsy（就是我最好的朋友Metrona——無論怎麽樣，永遠不要挖掘她的名字）昨天晚上偷溜到我家來，一身怒氣，因爲她覺得她有可能懷孕了。現在，要是她真懷上了，“一身怒氣”就不足以描述她本來可能淪入的精神狀态了。  
“你從來沒聽說過節育？”她濕耷耷懶散散地出現在門口時，我對她說。我偷偷地把她帶到我的房間，盡全力保持安靜，雖然知道很可能都是徒然。媽媽和Sherlock正在她的辦公室工作，同時Metsy走路時總有種跺腳的傾向。  
“當然了！我們用套兒了！”她說，對着紙巾擤了下鼻涕，發出轟響。“但是那些事總是沒那麽保險，你知道的！什麽都有可能發生！”  
“聽着，你希望我把我爸找來嗎？他可以……查一下，你懂的。”  
她看着我，好像我瘋了。“Genie，我不想要你爸給我搞婦科檢查。那太詭異了。另外，他有可能會告訴……他。”Metsy臉紅透了。她對Sherlock有種狂亂的無法自已的迷戀，隻要Sherlock和她呆在一個房間裏，她就壓根沒法兒說出半個字來。  
“更糟糕的是，他根本就不需要你爸跟他說，隻要看我一眼他就會知道了，還會知道我喜歡什麽體位以及我們的套兒是什麽牌子的！”  
我鎮壓住狂笑的沖動。Metsy是真的很着急，這一點都不是什麽好笑的事。“聽着，我現在去給我們倆弄點茶，OK？”  
她點頭。“OK。”  
我給她放了些紙巾還有我的舊毛毯讓她抱着。我的确想要茶，但是那隻是個幌子。我真正想做的事是找我媽咨詢。  
我敲了一次門，然後把頭探進她的辦公室。她和Sherlock正坐在桌子的兩側，頭都低着，用幾乎完全一樣的專注神情審視着一些照片。  
如果在我們這個家庭裏非要找出兩個相似的人，那并不是我和我媽，也不是我和我爸，也不是爸爸和媽媽。相似的人是我媽和Sherlock。這一點，我承認，是很怪，也會讓人不禁懷疑到底最先我爸爲什麽會被我媽吸引住。他們兩人都很高挑，有種模特的範兒，穿衣品位無可挑剔，而且都似乎是那種一旦開始分析問題就會讓人抓狂的人。她不能像他那樣快速地推理，但是如果你把Sherlock放一邊單獨看我媽，你會覺得她是個洞若觀火的人。最大的區别在于，他講求實際而她偏好理論。  
事實上，我媽和我爸是通過Sherlock結識的。他先就認識她了。她是個法醫人類學家，這讓他們在幾個案子上合作過，那之後她欣享了Sherlock給她的一份殊榮——不被他當成白癡。她由小道消息得知Sherlock給自己找了一個同事，感到特别驚訝（就像大部分人那樣），一想到有人不但會和Sherlock共事還要和他共同生活（不涉及尖銳工具的那種共同生活），她就忍不住要去和這個非同尋常的人見一面。于是她安排自己和這個日後被我稱爲“老爸”的男人初次會面，然後就那樣了呗。  
我不記得太多我們住在謝菲爾德那會兒的事情了，那時候爸媽還是夫妻。隻記得我們的房子，還有和Sherlock一起在貝克街閑晃的時光。爸搬出去之後他就住一個人在那，而對一個立志成長爲Sherlock那種人的小孩子而言，那裏簡直就是世界上最棒的地方。有關我七歲之前的記憶總是模模糊糊的。我那場意外讓事情發生了巨大的改變。我記不清細節了，但在我從醫院出來之後，我記得爸離開了幾個星期，讓我和外婆外公住在一起。之後爸媽很正式地告訴我說我們的房間有新的格局了，有些人的房間得換，但是什麽也不會改變；我還是會和爸媽住一塊兒，沒有人會離開。接着我們搬進了219b，有人在兩個套間之間打通了一個門。我記得我要Sherlock答應我一定要把原來的牆紙再貼一遍，因爲我愛那個牆紙。對我來說，那就像是我們全都和Sherlock住在一起了，這感覺美妙至極。早飯晚飯的時候，媽和爸都在，他們也會在睡前讓我舒舒服服地縮進被子裏；總之，爸爸不再睡在媽媽的房間裏這事，似乎不太重要。我仍然不是很清楚，這個過渡期内到底發生了什麽。沒有人生氣或者傷心，你可能會覺得我媽她會有些難受，但是并不是那樣的。我很确定他們三個之間有些事情是我不知道的。總有一天我會鼓起勇氣去問個水落石出。  
我們搬完家6個月之後，有一天，我記得那時起得很早很早，特想吃我爸做的餡餅。爸爸的餡餅是最好吃的。媽媽的廚藝很糟，我對此毅然地沉默着。我不想把她弄醒，因爲一旦她醒了，她就會自己去給我做餡餅，那樣一來大夥的結局都不好看。在Sherlock那邊，我一直推測的是爸爸會睡在他自己以前住過的卧室，所以我走到221b踮着腳上了樓梯，但是這個房已經不是卧室了，裏面放了一張桌子還有些書架。我當時就糊塗了。那我爸睡哪兒呢？我得問問Sherlock。我走下樓到他的房間門口，把門推開。别，你可别轉移視線，我沒看見任何讓我精神受創的東西。就隻是爸的頭靠在Sherlock的胸膛上睡着了。Sherlock的手惬意地環抱着我爸的身子。這就是真相。我戳了下我爸的手臂直到他醒過來。然後他把我帶回219，給我做餡餅。沒多久大家都醒了，每個人都拿到了一份餅。當我爸給Sherlock遞過去他的盤子時，他看了我一眼，深呼吸了一下，然後吻了他。我惡心得“啧啧”了會兒。但那以後生活還是如常進行。  
我說哪兒了？跑題都跑出銀河系了。  
我進辦公室的時候，媽媽探頭看着我。“等一下，親愛的，”她說。  
“你有全景航拍的照片嗎？”Sherlock問。  
“有。”她抽出幾張相片。“如果我們有紅外攝相儀就好了，那個可能會讓矮樹叢裏的行迹顯現出來。”  
“我有可能可以弄到那些東西。衛星之類的。”  
“政府裏還有誰不欠你人情嗎？”  
“就算有，他們日後也會欠的。事實說明，爲人臭名昭著有一個附加好處，就是可以讓别人事先就給我提供幫助。”他輕輕敲着一張照片。“看看這個。如果他的作案模式沒變，這地方最有可能成爲另外的埋屍地點。”  
媽媽點點頭。“那也是我們共同的結論。”  
Sherlock站了起來，上上下下地打量着我。他得意一笑。“告訴Metrona她沒懷孕。”  
“什麽？”媽媽驚呼。  
我呆了。“你怎麽……是什麽……好吧，這也太詭異了，就算是你！”  
“她很顯然在樓上。我到任何地方都認得出那些轟轟的腳步聲。你肩上有個濕了的小點，那就是她趴在你身上哭的地方。現在顯然也過了她的宵禁，她是偷跑過來的。考慮到她父母的嚴格管束以及她對他們的懲罰的畏懼，鮮有事情能誘惑她冒這樣的險；她選擇深夜偷偷摸摸地過來而不是打電話，肯定是由某些嚴重的事情引發。不然是她的男友甩了她，不然是她被懷孕的可能驚吓到了。你現在來找你媽媽尋求幫助，那就說明不是男朋友那類麻煩，要不然你就不會來，所以必然是懷孕。Metrona一直都有些戲劇化傾向，意味着她隻要經期遲一兩天就會開始驚惶失措，也就是說假設她真的懷孕了，受孕會是在兩個星期之前發生的，在那個時候，如果我沒記錯，Metrona所謂的肇事者男友正外出度假。由于她愛那個低能兒愛得不知所以到一定程度了，根本不會對他不忠，最合邏輯的結論就是她沒有懷孕。”  
“聽起來非常合乎邏輯。”媽媽說。“但是受孕的時間最多精确到五六天之内，所以那個男友不在場并不能排除她懷孕的可能。如果他真的走了那麽久，能讓人直接把可能性排除在外，Metsy早就會得出和你一樣的結論，所以還是有個不準确的時間範圍會讓她對此産生焦慮。”  
“如果Metrona真對自己的周期和排卵時間了解得夠深，你的推論才會生效。”  
“嘿！”我說。他們都轉頭看着我。“我不是來看你們倆進行推理大戰的。媽，Metsy現在真的很沮喪。我不知道該怎麽辦。”  
她站起來。“得了，先喝點茶。你想我跟她談談？”  
“不，我隻是不知道我該說什麽。”  
“我能和她談嗎？”Sherlock問。  
媽媽和我同時望向他，兩臉驚恐。“我覺得‘不能’已經不足以否定這個問題了。”我說。  
“但是這很有趣！Genie，你沒有那種青少年裝腔作勢的傾向，我很少有機會能觀察到那些東西。”  
“這不是什麽研究，”我說。“你了解Metsy。如果你要是進了我的房間，她很有可能會無比尴尬到心髒衰竭或怎麽的。”  
他擺擺手。“她對我的那種幼稚的少女熱戀和我無關。我保證不會對此作出評價。”  
“不行！”媽和我同時咆哮起來。  
“但是……我現在很無聊。”他說。  
“去煩我爸去。”我說。  
Sherlock踢着地毯，看起來就像是世界上個子最大的五歲男孩，而這孩子正愁着夏日長長趣事少少呢，非常感謝。“他去酒吧了。”  
媽把他推回桌子那邊。“那就好好看着這堆照片，想清楚爲什麽他要把兩隻腳埋在不同的地點。”她把手放在他的肩上，讓他坐下去。  
Sherlock忿忿地看着媽媽的那些犯罪現場照。“沒必要把我當成一個冥頑不化的小孩，”他咕哝道。  
“你的行爲讓我不得不把你當成小孩。現在規矩點，不然我就告訴John我抓住你前些天晚上在用三個貼片。”  
“你不敢跟他說的。”  
“咱們試試？”她輕輕碰了碰鼻子一側。她這話讓他乖了。尼古丁貼片的問題實際上真的非常嚴重，聽到Sherlock最近又開始同時用三個，我心裏一陣難受。但是那就是另一篇日志該讨論的話題了。這一篇已經被我搞得面目全非了。  
媽媽和我把他留在那兒，我們倆到了廚房。她把水壺放好然後轉向我。“出什麽事了，Genie？Metsy真懷孕了嗎？”  
“她覺得是的。緊張得要命。”  
“唔，她的經期晚了多久？”  
“兩天。”  
媽媽放松了一點。“就兩天？寶貝，那什麽也說明不了。”  
“她說她向來超級準的。”  
“那也不能排除它不準的可能。她得再多等幾天才能測孕。”媽歎息，一隻手滑過發間。“她知道節育和這之類的事情嗎？”  
那不是她問題的内核。“知道，而且我也知道。媽。”  
她眼中的驚恐一時間藏不住了。“如果你現在正和誰有性關系，你會告訴我的對嗎？我不是那種糟糕到讓你不想跟我談這件事的媽媽，是吧？”  
“你一直是個可愛的媽，而且沒錯，我會告訴你，因爲我不會毫無準備地亂來也不想吃那藥。”我聳聳肩。“而且還得有人真想跟我發生關系呢。”  
她倒茶的時候搖搖頭，一點也不欣賞我語氣裏的輕率。“你太小了，Eugenia。”  
“我十六歲半了。”  
“對，那就是太小了。”  
“你現在語氣就和爸一樣。你應該是個思維超前的開明家長。而他總是一副‘我活着的時候你想都别想’的态度。”  
“如果問題涉及到我的寶貝女兒和人有性關系，我覺得我的态度就開明不起來了。”  
“我沒和誰發生性關系！Metsy才是那個捅簍子的，不是我！”我把手甩舉起來。“因爲我和她有關連就必須遭受罪名，最終還受到審訊了，是不是？”（*）  
“當你的家長沒那麽簡單，”媽媽說，雙手緊緊握住她的杯子。“再次提醒你一下，你已經不是個小孩子了。之前你還在蹒跚學步，一眨眼一晃神我就發現你的朋友開始和人發生性關系還懷疑她們自己懷孕了。”她放下手中的杯子，揉了揉臉。“我隻是被你吓着了。”  
她看起來像是需要擁抱，于是我奉獻了一個。她也抱住我，很用力。“沒什麽好擔心的，媽。”  
“答應我，在那個之前你會和我談話。”  
“好。我有點怕和人認真交往，總之。Mycroft說不定會把他遣送到西伯利亞或者什麽地方。”  
我感覺到她的笑。“你的叔叔們有一點過于護着你了，不是嗎？”  
我也笑了。“那就像在說國王是‘有一點’英式風格的，媽。”  
Metsy那朝著的腳步聲從樓上啪嗒啪嗒地下來了。我放開我媽，接着她走進了廚房。Metsy的臉紅紅的，有點腫，但是她在微笑。她瘋瘋癫癫地向我比劃着讓我走動起來。我和她迅速交換了一個眼色，讓她把我拖到客廳裏。“大姨媽來了。”她低聲說。  
“噢，謝天謝地，”我說。她擁抱了我。  
“你跟你媽說了嗎？”她喘着氣說道，“她有可能會跟我媽說，那樣一來……”  
“别擔心，我什麽也沒跟她講。”我說。我看向廚房門口那邊，媽媽正在那兒看着我們。她朝我眨了眨眼。“好了好了，我把你送回家。”  
“啊，Metrona，”Sherlock猛然從媽的辦公室閃出來，說，“這麽說來，你終究還是沒懷孕的？”  
或許媽媽不是那唯一一個會去漏他和他貼片的口風的人。

 

譯注：原文是Guilt by association went out with the Inquisition。我不是太明白這句的意思，還求指教。應該是法律方面的說法。Grace的工作領域在法律方面，Genie應該也懂一些。

另外，如果大家覺得故事目前爲止太偏重于作者自己的原創角色的話，不要急躁，後面會層層遞進地揭露Sherlock和John的過往。  
這篇文有時候會讓我覺得被幸福感弄得目眩耳鳴，可能是我個人因素作祟，但這說法毫不誇張。


	3. 九月六日

Eugenia V. Watson的日志，殺戮執照

9\. 6.

好吧。我已經試了好長時間想把這些東西從我的腦子裏驅逐出去，但終究失敗了。  
尼古丁貼片的問題真的讓我很煩。  
媽媽說她發現Sherlock同時在用三個貼片。我不知道這是什麽時候的事情。但不管什麽時候發生的，這都不是好事。在任何情況下Sherlock都不應該貼多于一片。不單單因爲他向我爸（還有我）嚴肅地發過誓說他不會，更是由于他有可能因此喪命。那個念頭讓我想要讓自己縮成一個很小很小的球，在角落裏來回晃動。  
現在應該是時候了，我得把這些讓我想着都難受的東西都寫出來。我會盡力把能記得的部分全部寫下來的。也許靠寫作治愈自己，值得一試。這不代表我需要治療！但是我覺得有時候人們還是可以做出一點事情來讓自己的靈魂釋然的，不是嗎？  
得，開始講了。順便看看我在爸媽送我去的那個精英學校的作文課上，到底學沒學到東西。

 

大概一年前，Sherlock在處理一件很棘手的案子。他連着三天都沒睡覺，吞了一大堆他新近發現的咖啡因藥片，用量多得完全超乎常理，接着他又不斷往身上貼尼古丁貼片，直到數量達到七個。七個。  
那時爸爸剛剛把我從象棋導師的家裏接回來。他走到廚房拿了個三明治什麽的，我跑到221去看看Sherlock的案子處理的怎麽樣了。  
我到那兒的時候，他躺在起居室的地闆上，沒了意識。有一秒鍾，我呆住了。我永遠也忘不了那個感覺，那種無法克制的噢上帝啊上帝啊上帝啊的感覺。之後我隐隐約約地發現自己的喉嚨可以發聲了，就立刻把爸爸叫了過來。他肯定從我的聲音裏聽出什麽了，因爲他是跑着過來的。當他看到Sherlock的時候，他把我推開，在他身邊蹲下去。  
“Genie，叫救護車，”他說，語氣調成了醫生的模式。  
“他死了嗎？”我聽到自己問他。  
爸爸這時候把Sherlock翻過身，檢查他的脈搏。“沒有，他還活着。打電話，現在去！”他叫道。接着他檢查了Sherlock的眼皮内側，喊着他的名字，試圖把他喚醒。我後來的确叫了救護車來。但整個過程完全記不得了。

Sherlock的意識遊移着回來了些，但是他在抖，身體抽搐着，沒有完全清醒。爸爸一邊死死地抱定他防止他傷害自己，一邊說着“你會好起來的，Sherlock，呼吸，放松”。救護車來了，他們把他擡到輪床上。爸爸跟他們說了咖啡因藥片和尼古丁貼片的事。我除了直直地站在那兒攢緊拳頭靜靜地被恐懼感包裹，什麽也幹不了，什麽忙也幫不上。他們問爸爸是否要随救護車一起去，他看了我一眼；我知道他想去得要瘋了，但是他不願意把我一個人留在這。我也不想一個人被留在這裏。但是我更不想Sherlock一個人在救護車裏。  
“你來不來？”醫護人員說。  
爸爸緊咬着牙。“不。我不能把我女兒一個人留在這裏。我們等會兒坐出租車跟上。”  
他們開始往外走。我跑向我的爸爸，他抱住我，抱得很緊但是我可以感覺到他的下颌收緊着脈搏非常快。我知道那時候他的心思全都在那張輪床上。“你應該和他一起去的，”我說。  
“不，Genie，沒關系的。我們等會兒就去。”  
“我自己也能一個人坐車去，要是他醒來的時候你不在身邊怎麽辦？”  
那時候，奇迹出現，媽媽回來了。我确定她在看到外邊的救護車時預感到了有壞事發生，但是我的母親在面對危機的時候總能保持鎮定。她跑進221b，花幾秒鍾打量了幾眼當時的情況。她把我從爸的身邊一把拽開，推搡了他一下。“去吧，快。”  
“Grace，我不該……”  
“你得跟陪着你的丈夫，John，”她說，她的手臂緊緊地、緊緊地抱住我。“快點，你現在還能趕上。”  
他看着她，又看向我。他重重地吻了我的額頭，伸手摸了一下她的臉，然後沖出門去。這一切把我震住了，那個時候，一旦我開始哭我可以哭個沒完沒了。媽媽發出噓聲安慰着我，抱着我，告訴我事情都會好起來的，Sherlock會沒事的。冷靜下來之後，我就坐着她的車去了醫院。

當醫院的人終于讓我見他的時候，他已經蘇醒了。見到我們，他微笑了一下。但是爸爸非常生氣。也許那是我見過他氣得最狠的一次。我完全能理解。我親眼看見他有多麽恐懼，親身體驗了那些難熬的分分秒秒直到醫生告訴我們Sherlock會好起來的，允許我們進去。在等待的時間裏，我設想了沒有Sherlock的生活上，如果他死了會怎麽樣，我們會怎麽辦，但是我根本無法想象這将對我的生活造成多大的變化。之後我轉而去想，在那種情況下爸爸會怎麽樣。他不可能熬過去的。我或許還能就他們倆的事開玩笑耍嘴皮子或裝出一副惡心的表情，但是事實是，如果有一天我能體會到他們兩人之間的那種愛，我會覺得自己是個幸運的人。但在Sherlock認爲自己需要點東西振奮自己的那會兒，他可不會想到自己險些就要把他們之間的愛給帶走了。我爸當然會氣瘋。一想到他，還有我，必須去适應沒有Sherlock的生活，沒有他的整個餘生，我也得跟着發飙。  
但是我不能一直這麽想下去。看到他醒過來，莫大的解脫和喜悅充斥着我。我跑到他的床邊，想要抱着他，現在以他躺着的姿勢要去抱他難度還很大，所以我最終更像是傻傻地摔在他的身上，把我的手放在他的肩膀處。他也沒法兒擁抱我，但是我能感覺到有一隻手放在了我的背上。“沒事了，小美人兒，”他說。Sherlock從來沒有像其他父母那樣正常地叫過我，沒有寶貝、沒有親愛的、沒有小甜心。絕大多數時候他隻是叫我的名字。但是有些時候他也會叫我小美人兒，而我完全不知道原因。  
“好了好了。”我說，嘴埋在他的睡衣裏嗚嗚地說。“你現在醒了，所以沒事了。”我把頭擡起來，但是他沒有看我，他正看着我爸爸。  
“John，”他說。他把手舉起來一些，像是想要爸爸握住它。  
“多少次了，Sherlock？”爸說，現在他的聲音極爲平靜，隻有他非常、非常生氣的時候他才會用那種聲音說話。“多少次我懇請你，命令你，哀求你希望你能對自己小心一點？但是你隻在乎你的工作。那些想念你的人，那些沒了你就承受不了的人，對你來說全都不重要！”  
我那時已經站直了，但是沒有從Sherlock的床邊走開，我還握着他另一隻手。我沒有想要攔在他們兩人中間爲Sherlock辯護。他得到的都是他應得的。“我很——抱歉。”他呐呐地說。  
“你很抱歉？你很抱歉？”爸爸心裏那團火越燒越旺了。他讓自己的怒氣懸置在Sherlock身上，并伸手指向我。“Genie發現你躺在地闆上不醒人事。她還以爲你死了！你讓她遭受了這些事情，Sherlock。就因爲你的大意，我們的女兒會永遠把那幅畫面印在腦子裏，因爲你頑固得要死還不聽勸告！”Sherlock的手伸出來，在半空抓住了爸爸的一隻手。爸平靜了一點。他在床側的椅子上坐下來。媽媽這時走到我的身後，把手放在了我的肩膀上。我放開了Sherlock，向後退了幾步，我向後靠去，倚在媽媽身上。她在那兒我真的很高興。爸爸隻是在搖頭，眼睛盯着地闆。“做出這些事情，你不僅僅是傷害你自己，你還不明白嗎？懸在線上的不隻是你的命。還有我的，Genie的，Grace的。你不能老是一意孤行。老天，你己經不年輕了，我們都不。”他快步走到床邊，在Sherlock的臉附近低下身，靠近他，抓住他的手把它懸舉在兩人之間。“你必須看着我的眼睛向我發誓你不會重蹈覆轍。你不會再亂吃藥，不會再用那麽多貼片。即使要用也必須事先告訴我。你不能對我做出這些事情，Sherlock。我不能失去你，真的不能。”爸爸的聲音在末尾處破亂了。我聽到的時候，心裏的某些東西也破亂了。  
Sherlock看了他很久很久，就像是他在吸納他身上的每一個細節。“我保證，”他終于開口了。他猶豫一會兒才繼續說下去，直視着爸爸的眼睛。“向你發誓，我的愛人。”他低語着。

我猛喘出一口氣。我從來沒有聽到Sherlock用John以外的東西稱呼過我爸。他們從不用那些互表愛意的詞來叫對方，除非“混帳”和“傻缺”和“白癡”也算和“親愛的”近義。

現在我已經差不多重現了我能夠回憶起的每一個細節，我相信那些細節都是極準确的，因爲那天晚上發生的大部分東西都永遠烙印在我的腦海裏了。這個尤其是。我一輩子都不可能忘。現在閉上眼我就能看到那個場景。因爲在Sherlock說出最後那一點的時候，爸爸的神色都有些淩亂了。他把他的腦袋垂放在Sherlock的肩膀上，我确定他那時哭了，但是媽媽抱住了我，跟我說我們應該讓他們單獨呆一會兒，所以我們來到了走廊上。  
我們在外面肩并肩地坐着，手握在一起。媽媽也揉拭着眼睛。她肯定看到我在盯着她看。“我也不希望失去他，Genie。”她沒說下去，而我也沒有再過問。  
爸終于從Sherlock的病房出來時，他看起來憔悴極了。我站起來用盡全身力量抱住他，我知道他需要這個擁抱。“你還好吧？”他問我。  
“别問我，你怎麽樣？你還好嗎？”  
他笑了；隻是一個微弱的笑。“你知道的，我不大确定。說實話我很累，而且心裏很毛。”  
媽媽起身，握住了爸的手。“John，我們去喝點咖啡。”  
“也好。但是——Genie你呢？”他說，看着我。  
“我要留下來，我覺得應該和Sherlock談談。”  
爸爸看着我，那樣子像是要問我，我到底要談什麽。但是媽媽把他拉走了，手環繞在他的肩上，帶着他一路走到長廊的盡頭。我之前提過我媽也是最棒的了嗎？  
我一個人走進Sherlock的病房。他的眼睛閉着但是我知道他沒在睡覺。我在我爸剛坐過的椅子上坐下來，他把頭轉過來看着我。“你感覺怎麽樣？”我問他。  
“還能忍受。我想要我的手提。”  
“我覺得你就該休息。”  
“在醫院裏很難能休息。隔兩個小時總有人會來把你叫醒，然後讓你休息。”  
“我聽到你答應他的話了。那承諾是有見證人的。”  
他點頭。“我知道。”  
“你最好别食言。”  
他歎了聲氣。“我很抱歉吓到你了。”他的話聽起來很真誠。  
“是啊。真的很吓人。你就——躺在地闆上。臉朝下。” 僅僅因爲這些畫面浮現在眼前，我就感到我的喉嚨縮緊了。“你在想什麽呢？還是你根本就沒用腦子？”  
“沒用腦子。我的精力都在案子上。”  
“你偶爾試着爲别人想想，行嗎？我可以在你的手機上給你設鬧鍾。你辦案的時候，每個小時它都響一次，提醒你‘記住，你還有家人，他們都希望你能多活兩天，所以别做任何傻事。’ ”  
他微笑着。“這不是你出的最糟的主意。”  
“喲，那可不。記得那個混合了橙子花生和香蕉的驚喜嗎？惡心得要命。那攪拌機在那之後都不能被叫做攪拌機了。”  
他嘴角往上撇了撇，笑了出來。“噢，Eugenia。你從不讓我覺得無聊。”這可是他能給出來的最高的贊美了。他那時已經清醒，相當專注地看着我。“你爸爸是第一個讓我覺得自己能變得有所不同的人。你是第二個。”  
“我不希望你改變。爸爸也不會希望的。我們都喜歡你原原本本的樣子。”  
“我敢說你們兩個都應該得到更好的。”  
“更好的什麽？”我有些哽咽了。“你是和别人不同。但那是好事！”  
“如果我的不同讓我傷害了那些我——我不想傷害的人，就不是好事。”他又一次看着我。他在說話前像是試着要讓自己打起精神來。“我很愛你，你知道的，”他說。噢是的，現在我的眼淚奔湧而出了。“如果我不是現在的我，你就不會懷疑這一點了。”  
“我從來都沒有懷疑過，”我說，吸着鼻子。“我都把你看透了，你知道嗎。”他微笑了。他的眼眶也濕了，要是他否認這一點，别信他。我握住他的手。“我也愛你。”我對他耳語。  
籲。老兄，那場面能把人哭幹了。  
于是你現在能理解，爲什麽我知道媽媽看到他貼着尼古丁貼片之後，會這麽困擾了吧。他向我和我爸做出的承諾是絕不能被打破的。所以我決定要跟他當面對質。這整篇日志都是在講我是怎麽鼓起勇氣去跟Sherlock進行促膝長談的。我發毒誓，馬上我就要去實施計劃。談完了我就會繼續寫這篇。

 

過後

 

好吧，計劃泡湯了。  
一直等到爸爸出去，我才把Sherlock逼到客廳的角落裏。“你貼的那三個貼片是怎麽回事？”我質問他。  
他隻是朝我眨眨眼。“啊。是的，我承認我貼了，上個星期。”  
我盯着他。我不敢相信他居然對此不以爲意。“你還記得你向我們發誓你不那麽做了嗎？你怎麽能這麽輕松地就食言了？你有可能會死的！還是你覺得死活不是很重要？”注意我在這裏是改述了的。當時我可沒有這麽口齒伶俐，而且基本上都是在尖叫。  
Sherlock的臉上開始浮現那種“噢天呐我十幾歲的女兒發飙了我現在怎麽辦”的表情。“Genie，冷靜。我沒有食言。”  
“你都承認了！三個貼片！”  
他站起來，握住我的上臂，把我弄到長沙發那兒，好讓我坐下，而他就坐在我身邊。“聽着，”他說，于是我沒再說話，“你的父親在貼片問題上給了我很嚴格的限制，無論如何，那些限制不是在于貼片的數量，而是總劑量。在任何一個24小時内，我的上限用量是30毫克。我沒有超過那個用量。”  
“你意思是我媽媽跟我說謊了？”  
“當然不是。我沒有指責她的觀察有錯，隻是她的結論不對。她看見的那三個貼片都是劑量很小的。每一個都隻有7毫克。所以就算用了三個，我還是沒有超過我承諾過的那個上限。”  
我直直地凝視着他。“真的？你沒耍我吧？”  
“我不會玩弄你的，Genie。你了解這一點。”  
“噢。”心中由他的背叛點燃的那些無可非議的怒火突然就滅了，我霎時覺得有點茫然。“但是……那天晚上你表現得就好像做錯了事一樣！媽一說要跟爸講，你就開始找托詞！”  
“因爲你爸爸會和你有一樣的舉動，而我在工作的時候更希望能避免這些事情。”他歎氣，“我不會對他食言的，也不會對你。即使是我，也會看得出來我的一些行爲需要改正。雖然我一向沒把自己的健康狀況放在心上，但是我并不傾向于讓自己早逝。”  
“這就對了！早逝的确不好！”  
Sherlock搖搖頭。“現在沒那些正義的憤慨了，你是不是感覺有點亂？”  
“那是。豈止有點。換個話題。”  
“有個好主意。”他說着站起來，把我也拉上。“我帶你去Angelo那兒。”  
“噢噢噢噢，耶！我能喝酒嗎？”  
“不要跟你爸爸說。”  
“我什麽時候說過？”  
所以，我們避免了一場尼古丁貼片危機，而且我還喝了點酒。Angelo餐館裏那個新打雜的跑來和我調情。但是Sherlock半路插進來問他，他懷孕的女朋友喜不喜歡和他的父母住在一起。那個人之後就再沒來惹我了。  
唉喲。老爸這種東西有時候還真是會拖後腿。


	4. 九月十二日

Eugenia V. Watson的日志，嘉德勳位爵士

 

9\. 12.

 

我是世界上最糟糕的博客寫手。整整六天沒寫一個字。爸爸從來都不會這樣。他不可能拖那麽久。他那一大排忠實讀者根本不可能給他超過24小時的耐心，等着他給出更多Sherlock的冒險故事。如果他不是定期更新，他們就會苛責他。沒人看我的日志。沒人應該讀到這些内容，因爲我把它們都設爲私密了。他們應該管那個設置選項叫做“自我欣賞”，那樣人們在廣告裏得到的才是真實的信息。我偏向于把這些日志當成是我個人回憶錄的初稿，而這東西日後必然要暢銷。  
近來周圍的人都很忙。媽媽到俄羅斯去了，要在那兒呆上一星期，又是爲了檢驗一個被某些人聲稱是由羅門諾夫帝國流傳下來的遺骸。那帝國恐怕幾百年前就被滅了，但他們仍一直在挖掘出新東西。我醒着的時間幾乎都花在Leonid那兒了。他是我的象棋導師。我馬上要參加一系列的聯賽了，如果我真想要赢得國際大師的頭銜，還有正事等着我去辦呢。已經有傳言說，聖誕節之後，我就要在一場斯德哥爾摩舉行的國際賽事上乍露鋒芒了。你可别太激動。  
同時，在這莊嚴盛大的韋恩莊園裏，蝙蝠俠和羅賓最近一直在卿卿我我，一反常态。我不知道那都是爲了什麽。我對此的感覺介于“毛骨悚然”和“啊啊啊好可愛”之間。前些天我走進廚房，爸爸在那洗碗，而Sherlock正站在他的身後，全情投入地辦着事：手放他的臀部，吻着他的脖子，以及各種的。然後我爸居然在咯咯笑。男性到了某個年齡，在任何情況下都絕不應該笑成那樣。于是我趕緊撤了。看進眼裏的東西是不可能撤銷的。時常會有一些“我的天呐閃瞎了”的片刻出現在我的生命裏，但是也會有像昨晚那樣的。那時我走到221那邊和他們道晚安，他們在看電視，兩個人在那兒蜷在一起，Sherlock的頭貼靠在爸的肩膀上。這讓我的少女之心有點迸發了。  
噓——不要告訴别人我有一顆少女之心。我還要維持形象。  
今天，Zack挺奇怪的。我真不知道該怎麽理解這事兒。我猜我必須先給這本暢銷回憶錄的讀者們介紹一下他的人物背景。  
Zack是我最好的朋友，是個男的。我在一個女子學校上學，校名是弗朗西斯霍蘭，所以我見不着很多男孩兒。但是Zack就住在街對面，所以我們從小學就是朋友了。大概是我們八歲的時候，他和他的父母搬了過來。他居然跑過來敲我家的門，然後詢問有沒有可以和他玩在一起的小孩。Sherlock建議他站在街角叫喚聲“我想找人玩”然後看看結果如何。所幸爸爸恰好聽到了這段對話，他在Zack實施這個建議之前阻止了他，還邀請他來219和我碰面。我一開始覺得他是個超呆的呆子。這個印象最終被證實是完全正确的，但是我已經學會了欣賞他的那個氣質。

今天Zack和我在放學後見了面，和往常一樣。我的學校離我家就四個街區，很方便。挺棒的。我能回家吃午飯，有些時候家裏的事情比學校有趣太多了，我就一直在家徘徊着逗留着直到有人來推我出門。不管怎麽樣吧，Zack的學校離這裏有一英裏遠，而他也走路上學。他總會在弗朗西斯的校門外等我，我出來以後，我們就一起走回家。這些事從我12歲的時候就開始了，而我正是從12歲開始在弗朗西斯上學的。  
Mesty跟我說Zack已經瘋狂地愛上我了。我覺得Metsy應該去挂腦科，因爲她總覺得世界上所有的男孩要麽愛我要麽愛她。他老是自願跑來和我耗時間，這讓她産生了高度懷疑。她覺得那不可能隻是出于純友誼，或是想要相互作伴的願望。我真的不知道如果Zack愛上我了，我會有什麽感覺。我意思是，他還不賴。他踢球遊泳什麽什麽的。他也有很多女朋友，但是都隻維持了幾個月。  
總之回到有關今天的話題。我從學校走出來，他已經在那兒了。“好，Genie。”  
“好，Zack。”然後我們開始走回貝克街。  
“所以——我聽說你收到了這周末Paul Starkry的派對邀請？”  
“對。班上一半的人都被邀請了。”  
“那你是打算去啰？”  
“應該吧。Paul Starkey這人很傻叉，但是我已經好長時間沒參加過大型派對了。”  
“那，”他開口說，接着又停下來，身上小動作一個又一個，拖着步子往前走。“我們應該一起去的。我意思是說我們可以拼車呀什麽的。你懂。不是什麽大事，就隻是——去那個派對，然後，你跟我，說不定可以在之前吃點東西。”  
他的舉止太怪了。“呃……對，是的。應該吧。Metsy和Bryn都要來的，Byrn是她男朋友，我覺得你要是開你媽的車我們都能擠下。”現在回頭這麽一想，後見之明立馬出來了——我就是個無藥可救的白癡。  
然後他一臉陰沉，舉止也怪異起來。“如果你想和他們一起去的話，沒什麽的，我不是想要——其實我說不定根本就不會去。别談這個了。”之後他走得飛快，我跟都跟不上，餘下的路上我們倆誰都沒說話。  
如果Zack真是想約我出去，他可算是沒找對路子。

無論怎麽着吧。我們倆的事導緻了今晚發生的一切，而那才是我現在坐在電腦前要寫下來的東西。上帝啊。我還真該直奔主題給自己留條活路。

我在我的房間裏學着怎麽開棋局，然後爸爸來敲了下門，把頭探了進來。“咱們出去。”他說，眼睛眨巴眨巴的。我跳了起來，抓住我的外套然後我們就出發了。  
你看，我們有時也幹這些事。我和我爸。一星期總有幾天他會過來找我，然後說“我們溜出去吧”什麽的，于是我們就會跑到一些地方去。去公園，去吃冰淇淋或者喝咖啡，再不然就是去下一個街區的二手商店——我愛愛愛死那個商店了。逃離我的家，逃離媽媽Sherlock象棋作業罪案打鬥骨頭以及其他所有的東西，換來片刻的遊蕩。我和我爸之間最棒的一些對話，就是在這些即興逃離的日子裏發生的。我和我媽會在早餐時間附近出去走走，也會在夜間看電視的時候聊聊。我和Sherlock老是在不怎麽必要的時候坐出租車探險，還會下一些心不在焉的棋。而我和爸爸，就是逃走。

“真不錯，”我說，手臂勾住他的。“我的眼前已經開始飄着棋局了。”  
“要是我能再多了解些象棋就好了。我能在看你下棋的時候跟上節奏，但是很吃力。”  
“你在那裏幫我打氣就能讓我很高興了。”  
“我永遠會的。”  
我們安靜地走了幾分鍾。“我能問你些事情嗎？很嚴肅的事，我是說。”  
“當然行。需要坐下來說嗎？”  
“嗯。”我們找到了一個長椅，占了上邊的空位。我盤着腿坐在上面，轉頭面向他。“爲什麽媽媽一直都不再婚？”  
他的眉毛微擡了擡，像是對那個問題感覺有些驚訝。“爲什麽問這個？”  
“不知道。最近才開始好奇的。我是說，她甚至都不出去約會。完全沒去過。”  
“嗯，她的确沒有。”  
“如果她有這個意思，她準能找到伴兒。她那麽美。就她那個年齡而言，我是說。”  
他哼哼了一聲。“我不會把你最後加上的那句話跟她說的。”  
“她肯定是不想這麽幹。我就不懂了。這看上去不公平。你有Sherlock，但是她就是——獨自一人。這讓我很難過。”  
“她不是獨自一人。她有你有我，甚至有Sherlock。”  
“你知道那不是我想表達的意思。”  
他清清嗓子，看起來似乎對這問題感覺有點不舒服。“你媽媽忙于工作，而撫養一個小孩也需要占用大量時間。人們優先考慮的事情是會變的。現在對她來說，找一個新的伴侶不是最重要的。”  
“你都有時間和Sherlock約會。”  
他又哼哼了。“Genie，Sherlock和我從來就沒約過會。”他突然安靜了下來，臉上呈現出一副逗趣的表情。  
“怎麽？”  
“噢，沒什麽。我隻是試着去想了想和Sherlock約會是什麽情況。我的腦子好像完全想象不出那個情景。我要說的是，我們兩個人的情況有點不同。他之前已經是我們生活的一部分了，這種情形要……”他的聲音弱下去。“好吧，我想說‘簡單些’，但是也不簡單。”  
“我看着就覺得挺簡單的。”  
“那就好。我們在這一點上達成了共識，都希望你的生活最大程度上能保持原樣。我們有點說遠了，你本來要問的是你媽媽的事。”  
沒錯，但他們倆的事情我更感興趣。我随口提提而已。我有種感覺，我七歲的時候的那次家庭重組絕不會是一場短小的對話就能囊括的。“我不想她因爲我，就不去和别人約會，”我說。  
“我确定你不是原因。”這是人們常常用來讓别人安心的一句話，但是他說這話的方式讓我覺得，他真的非常确定，因爲他已經知道事情背後的真正原因——而那原因不是我。  
我盯着他看。“爸，你什麽也沒向我透露。”  
他迎上我的目光，歎了聲氣。“有些事情不應該由我來告訴你的，寶貝。”  
我向他貼坐過去，眼睛盯着公園。“你愛過她，對嗎？”  
他伸出手握住了我的。“對。我非常愛她。現在也是。”  
“但你那時候并不是愛上她了，是麽？”  
他竊笑。“我覺得你應該明白，那兩者之間的分别隻對寫劇本的人才有意義。”他在長椅上轉向我，這樣一來他便能直直地面對我。“你已經長大了，應該能理解一些東西，至少我希望你能。在同一時刻愛上兩個人是有可能的。我希望你永遠不需要知道這是多麽痛苦的經曆，不需要承受那種不得不做出選擇的困境。”  
“你選擇了他。”  
他哽咽了。“不是你想的那麽簡單的。我沒有……好吧。總之沒那麽簡單。”  
我突然想到了什麽。“她……她不會還……她不是仍然苦戀着你吧？是不是那才是她不跟人約會原因？”  
他認認真真地看着我的臉，像是在看着一片他即将走過的雷區。“不是。沒有苦戀。總之，不是對我。”  
“我總是覺得媽的生命裏有個地方是空的，那個地方她從來都不提。是不是有别的什麽人？她還……”我的眼睛睜大。我有頭緒了。“爸，她是不是……”  
他舉起一隻手示意我停下來。“你真的應該跟她去談這些事情，親愛的。你媽媽的故事不應該由我來告訴你。她是個——很複雜的人，比你想像得要複雜。但是我可以告訴你一件事，之所以我和你的母親相處得這麽融洽，是因爲我們之間有些特别的共同之處。在那個方面，我們兩個能相互理解，相互接受。”  
我專注地盯着他的眼睛。“你會感到抱歉嗎？我是說，你會不會希望當時沒和媽離婚？”  
他看起來對我的問題有點害怕。“你這樣希望？”  
“我？噢，爸爸……别擔心。我不是那種‘父母離了婚、可憐巴巴希望家庭和解’的小孩。我早就超脫了，根本沒這種感覺。”  
“噢。好。這樣的話，我的答案是：不。我不感到抱歉。實話告訴你，這是我最想要的結果。你媽媽和我現在是很好的朋友，我們也能一起承擔撫養你的責任。我們不用因爲你的監護權和探視權而争執，而且你在我們兩人心中的地位也沒有絲毫改變。”  
“但你還是跟了你的靈魂伴侶。”我說，我的少女之心在那一刻俘虜了我。  
他轉轉眼珠。“噢，上帝，不要在Sherlock面前說那種話。你沒法想象那會讓我看起來多愚蠢。他根本不相信這種東西。”  
“你信嗎？”  
他想了想。“Genie，聽好了，這很重要。一個人并不是隻能和某一個人在一起。沒有誰和誰是完完全全合适的。命運不會給你安排那個另一半，沒有人能夠奉獻給你，你所需的所有快樂。愛不會降臨在你身上，愛不是從天堂落下來到你手上的禮物。你做出選擇，然後你和你選擇的人一同建立愛。”他捏着我的手。“當我遇到你的媽媽時，我決定和她一同建立這份愛。我當時沒意識到，也或許是我不讓自已意識到的是，我早就做出選擇了。有時候我覺得那些事情都是注定了的。究竟怎麽回事？我不知道。”  
“都跟你說了。命運。”  
他聳聳肩。“你可以朝着這個方向想下去，隻要你願意。你知道，當你媽媽和我在談戀愛的時候，我曾跟她說過我不确定Sherlock是不是真的是我的朋友。他就像是我生存的一種條件。爲了活下去，我必須吃東西，呼吸，睡覺，還要忍受一個瘋瘋癫癫叫叫嚷嚷的咨詢偵探。那個時候我并不覺得這話是種浪漫的表示，而更像是在發牢騷。但是直到現在，這仍是我能想出的最好的描述。”  
“隻不過現在你們可以親親抱抱了。”  
他大笑出來，臉頰呈現出粉紅。“好吧，我這麽忍受他，總得換來些特殊待遇不是？”他将我拉靠向他，手臂環住我。“今天晚上怎麽一直談論愛的話題？我猜是不是有什麽個人原因？是不是那位Zack先生終于表明心意了？”  
我不會冒然跟他聊這個的。“不是。我隻是好奇我媽的事情。”  
“你怎麽不去問她？”  
“我會問她的。總有一天。你和我談論這些東西的可能性大點兒。媽口風比較緊。”  
“的确。一談到私人問題她就會那樣。”  
我爸說的一些問題困擾着我。“爸，你到底——剛剛你談到Sherlock的時候，說什麽那不是你的選擇。我是說，你的确……的确是愛他的，對吧？”他用懷疑的眼神望着我。“好吧，我知道那個眼神的意思。聽着，你知不知道小孩最大的願望，就是他的父母能永遠在一起？我也會這麽想。但是對我來說，我希望的是你和Sherlock，因爲你和媽媽在一起的記憶在我腦子裏都不大清楚了。而且你們兩個人仍然住在一塊兒，根本就不像是離婚了。所以讓我高興高興，行麽？向我保證我的爸爸們不會分開？”  
爸朝我微笑。“他是我存在的條件，記得麽？我不能停止呼吸，也沒辦法和Sherlock分開。”  
“你也不會想要和他分開的，對麽？”  
“嗯。我不會。”他從長椅上站起來，把我也拉着。我們繼續踏上那條原本在走的路。他沉默了幾分鍾。“我知道很可能我給的答案不是你想要的那種形式，”他終于開口說道。“我隻是……”他讓他的手臂繞過我的肩膀。“我真的沒辦法找到夠好的詞，來形容我對Sherlock的感覺。”他靜靜地說。

我暗自微笑。他或許不知道，他說的那些詞已經是夠好的了。


	5. 九月十六日

貝克街的魔鬼理髮師

9\. 16.

 

我的上帝。我簡直。今天晚上真是。  
現在真的是我該睡覺的時候。已經淩晨兩點了，我還是興奮得像是……像是喝了“泛銀河系含漱爆破藥”一樣（注1）。思維基本上沒辦法搭上線了。說不定明天早上我就會被一大堆麻煩纏上身，但是此時此刻我不考慮這個問題。  
我真的去了Paul Starkey的派對。你還記得吧，就是Zack想要和我一起去的那個派對。後來他又說他不想去。唉，他其實還是去了，隻不過帶上了Sophia Eddleston。那丫兒曾經把“跺腳”的寫成“剁腳”。  
不管怎樣吧，我和Metsy還有Bryn坐地鐵去的。出地鐵站之後離Paul的家也就三個街區了。那派對如我所料。無聊透頂。桶裝廉價啤酒配上一次性塑料杯。舞曲的調子被改得一團糟，你能聽到的就是該死的貝司在那兒低吼。最關鍵的是人太多了，你壓根兒就跳不了舞。Metsy自由地欣享着沒有Ian的時光。她還沒從前幾天的懷孕恐慌裏掙脫出來，人有點傻乎乎的。于是乎她和幾個男孩兒在舞池，呃，舞區裏玩機械舞旋體。那真不能算是舞池。  
Bryn和我好不容易在角落裏憋出點位置透口氣。她偷了一盤薯條，我們倆吃得特别帶勁兒。我怎麽就跑那個地方去了？不知道。不是我的風格。我的風格是去音樂會或者俱樂部看樂隊演出，要不然就是去電影院，再不然就是窩在某個人家裏看Monty Python的喜劇錄像。我不是啤酒派對的常駐女孩。  
說實話，我甯可當初和老媽一塊兒呆家裏看電視。  
所以，當有幾個我認識的男的和他們的女朋友跑來問我想不想逃出這個愁慘派對的時候，我都要舉雙腳慶賀了。Bryn決定要留下等Metsy，但是我實在不能多在那兒多呆一秒種了。結果後來我就被塞進了誰誰的吉普，被拖着去漢普斯蒂德看誰誰的哥哥的樂隊在某某破爛爵士俱樂部的演出。  
車胎爆了，短信亂發一通，後來又跑到一個稀爛的泰國餐廳修胎。一起逃出來的人走了一半，把我扔給一對我根本就不熟的兩口子——我稍微熟一點的已經大驚小怪地逃之夭夭了——再加上某兩個我不認識的男的。還有一個似乎名叫“自負狂”的哥特女，不過估計是我聽錯了，應該。  
我開始覺得不對勁了。他們我誰也不認識，真的。去看演出的念頭看似是被打消了，我們就隻是坐着自負狂（？）的攬勝繞倫敦兜圈子，找一個叫“煞血Eddie”的人，這名字一聽就知道不是好人。我在後座被那兩個不認識的男的擠在中間，不熟的那一對的女的坐男的腿上，兩個人在副駕駛座，而自負狂（？）像個瘋子一樣在開車。  
“嘿，我覺得我認識你，”某男跟我說。  
“我不覺得，老兄。”我把我的手臂疊放在胸前，二郎腿翹起來，想盡可能地少占點空間；不用說，我也想把露在外邊的肉都收起來，免得他們有意無意地來騷擾我。  
“沒錯！你就是那丫頭！”  
“呃……你能再說明白點麽？”  
“男同女皇。”（注2）  
我下巴都要掉下來了。“什麽？！”他們在我背後叫我“男同女皇”不是一天兩天了。有時候他們還當面那麽喊。這事永遠、永遠不能和我的父母扯上關系。他們隻會覺得愧疚，而事實上我能解決這個問題。我隻是沒想到這茬會現在跳出來煩我。這個創意欠佳的綽号的地下散播者無外乎是老掉牙的Lilly Bathgate，這個尖酸刻薄的嬌貴女是我在學校的死對頭。  
“絕對是的！你有兩個基佬爸，對吧？”  
“你爸爸是基佬？”自負狂（？）說，從後視鏡裏看着我。  
“别用‘基佬’這種字眼！”我大聲喊。  
“好吧，你有兩個彎的爸爸，可以了吧，”某男說，把“彎”這字用帶着諷刺的腔調着重念了出來。  
我想找回一些尊嚴。“我爸爸和一個男人結婚了，是這樣沒錯。”  
“對啦。同—性—戀。”  
“你他媽有意見？”我咆哮出來。  
某男雙手舉起。“嘿，别發火。我沒什麽意見。”  
“我覺着那倒挺火辣的，”自負狂（？）說。“你看過他們幹沒有？誰是上面那個？”  
“老天，”我低聲咕哝，“别拿我爸爸開涮！給我閉嘴！”  
“别在我的車裏跟我喊‘閉嘴’，操蛋小太妹。”  
“我不是太妹！”我的老天，我看起來像是小太妹嗎？這問題要深究，現在就要。我今天穿兜帽衫了，于是就成了小太妹？“而且我不會叫我爸‘基佬’！”  
“你怎麽就在我車裏了？爲毛這丫頭在這兒？”自負狂（？）跟我小有點熟的男的說。  
“我他媽也不知道。”小熟男說。  
自大狂（？）急踩刹車。“你可以滾出去了，那就。”  
氣氛開始變得有點吓人了。“但是——我不知道我們到哪了。”  
某男一下了車，然後某男二推了我一下。我隻能從車裏出來，看某男一坐回車裏。“在這兒思過，男同女皇。”自負狂（？）喊了句，接着開車走了。  
我朝四周看了看。情況不妙。我被扔在這破地方，周圍基本上什麽人也沒有。好歹有人住，但是陰森森的，讓人不禁想抓住自己的錢包。我沒錢坐的士回家，也不知道最近的地鐵站在哪。  
我跟自己說，我能搞定這個。我可不是什麽柔腸弱女。我媽的生計就是要煮沸屍體，我爸是有鋼鐵般意志的戰場枭雄，還有一個爸足以讓世界上所有最邪惡的罪犯都惶然避之。我是他們的女兒。我可以把自己從這個鬼地方搞出去。  
我把手包收在胸前，用外套裹着它，兩手插在口袋裏，朝看似是主幹道的方向走過去。當我到哪兒的時候，才發現那根本不是什麽主幹道。于是我又朝另一個方向走。  
簡而言之，後來我更找不着北了。整個周邊越來越陰森。也許我根本沒有自己想的那麽有膽子，我已經開始怕了。眼淚醞釀着。單靠我一個人的能力，不給家裏打電話，想離開這個地方，成功的可能性正向零無限趨近。  
我飛快閃到某個門附近，躲進陰影裏，希望這樣沒人能看見我，接着我拿出手機。給誰打電話不是什麽難以抉擇的事情，隻要想想誰能最快把我遣送回家并且表現出最小程度的悲痛，結果隻能是那一個。我撥了Sherlock的号碼，一邊祈禱着他還醒着，還沒和爸爸窩上床。幸運之神現在應該站在我這邊。  
“Genie，出什麽事了？”他說，沒有多餘的問候。  
“啊？”我有些疑惑。  
“你現在本應該在派對上，如果沒出事你也不會打電話回來。”  
僅僅是聽見他的聲音就讓我有點控制不住了。繼續說話的時候，我都有點淚眼婆娑了。“Sherlock，幫我。我迷路了，我和一群混蛋跑了出來，他們把我甩在這個地方，在東區，我不知道具體位置，周圍太吓人了。”  
我聽見嘭地一響，接着是腳步聲，我知道剛剛那是他站起來時碰倒椅子的聲音。“你現在能看到街道的路牌嗎？”  
我向四周環望。“能，這是——這兒有個拐角。Portelet和Massingham街？”  
“你怎麽會跑到貝斯那綠地那種地方？别，不用解釋，你可以過會再說。我現在要去接你回來，明白了？”  
“嗯。”我說。  
“聽好。沿着Massingham道走，一直走到環球路。右轉，再走一個街區就會出現一個咖啡店，24小時營業的。我認識那個店主。他不是非常友好的人，但是你可以告訴他你是我的女兒，他會照顧好你的。我現在上出租車了，馬上到。”  
“行。”  
“現在你發生意外的幾率很低。那地方還沒有那麽糟。”  
“Sherlock，等會兒——爸爸他……”  
“他睡了。我們過會兒再談要怎麽跟他交代這件事。”  
“好吧，”我說，準備把自己托付給命運。“還有，Sherlock——這裏是不是開膛手傑克殺了那些妓女的地方？”  
“那地方還要更靠西，但是基本上不遠了。我不需要向你保證，你不會成爲他下一個目标，對吧？”他語調中透出得意的笑，那讓我微微彎了彎嘴角。  
“不。我想不需要。”  
“你在動了嗎？”  
“嗯。已經上Massingham道了。我能看到環球路。”  
“那就好。我在路上了。”  
“嗯。”我已經感覺好了些。環球路上的燈光更明亮。我挂上電話，開始往那個方向跑去。咖啡店就在他說的那個地方。  
我走進了進去。店裏面很冷清，店主是一個結實的胡茬男人，有點讓我想起Angelo，不過是Angelo的街頭摩托惡霸版。“時候可不早了，小姑娘。”他朝我說話的聲音轟轟的，看我的眼神就好像我要打劫他的店似的。  
“呃，我應該是要告訴你我是Sherlock Holmes的女兒。”  
他整張臉的神色都變了。“不能吧！Holmes先生，嗯？你就是小Holmes？”  
我不是，但是我很高興能暫時借用一下這個姓。“對，就是我。”  
“你迷路了，丫頭？”  
“可以這麽說吧。Sher……呃，我爸說你會在他來之前看着我。”  
“噢，願意效勞。想喝點咖啡嗎？”  
“來一杯吧，謝了。加點奶油和糖。”  
“馬上就好。”我坐在收銀台的邊上，等着他端來我的咖啡。那東西味道不錯。“所以——”他說。“Holmes先生是什麽時候給自己添了個女兒的？你長得不像他，不是嗎？”  
“其實，他是我的繼父。他跟我親生父親結婚了。”  
“你父親？”那個男人——還不知道他的名字——盯着我看。“不會是那個之前老和他在一塊兒的醫生吧。”  
“John Watson醫生。沒錯，他是我爸。”  
“那就有道理了，你長得挺像他的。說實話，我很高興。總覺得他們兩個有點怪怪的。”他笑了起來。“不過怎麽也沒想到你爸會是彎的。Holmes先生倒沒讓我覺得特驚訝。”  
我在位子上扭動了一下。看上去今晚要快成關于我爸和Sherlock性向的研讨會了，我此前居然一點準備也沒有。“那，你是怎麽認識Sherlock的？”我問他，希望換個話題。  
“唉，那都是好多年前的事情了。那時候我有個店員在店裏被毒死了。那些條子都以爲是我幹的，但是他和你爸幫我澄清了事實。我欠他很多，照顧你是絕對應該的，絕對。”他說，朝我眨眨眼。  
于是我坐在那兒喝了四杯咖啡（效果等于“泛銀河系含漱爆破藥”），和店主聊着天，天南地北地說着咖啡店裏發生的傻事；最終我還把他的名字套出來了，他叫Peter。  
Sherlock二十分鍾之後來了。他一進店裏我就跳起來跑過去抱住他，見到他我真的太高興了。他也抱了抱我。“好了好了，”他說，讓語氣盡可能聽上去像是在安慰人。他身上的味道融合着是家的氣息、茶香還有爸爸的須後水。他們今天傍晚某些時候準是又摟在一塊兒了。“非常感謝，Peter。”他說。  
“别客氣。你的女兒非常可愛，Holmes先生。”  
“她也有不對路的時候。”Sherlock喃喃道，把我攆出門又攆進在外邊等着的出租車。我坐上後座的時候，長長地舒了口氣。他在我之後也坐了進來，我順勢向他靠過去。“現在，”他說，語調極其嚴肅。“從頭說起。”  
我把全部經過都跟他交代了一遍，跳過了“男同女皇”的那部分。我隻是說我跟他們吵了一架，然後被踢出來了。也沒差多少。“對不起，我不該離開派對的。”  
“那是當然。”  
“但是我還沒破宵禁！還有半小時呢。”  
“宵禁的有效性建立在你的誠信之上，你應該在你說你會在的地方。我懷疑現在你這種行蹤随性的舉動，會直接導緻宵禁條約的粉碎。”他搖搖頭。“實話說，Genie，我本期望你能更有理智。”  
“那個派對無聊死了。我簡直——我沒法兒在那兒呆着。”  
“它是很無聊，這點我不懷疑。但是那不是你離開的原因。”  
我歎了聲氣。“噢，不是？”  
“不是。你離開是因爲Zack Lancaster和另一個女孩在一起。”  
靠，被他看出來了。  
我坐在那裏，兩臂疊放在胸前。“爲什麽人人都這麽混帳，Sherlock？”  
他竊笑。“這問題困擾世界很久了，親愛的。我猜這是他們與生俱來的，好像是每個人的基因裏都有相關的片段。”  
“除了你和我。”  
“噢，我可以想出很多人，他們都可以從世界級混帳的罪名下得到我的豁免權。”  
“比方說，罪犯？”  
“無疑。”  
“出租車司機？”  
“有可能。”  
“唔……偵查隊隊長？”  
“有時。”  
“前軍醫？”  
他得意地笑起來。“絕對的。”  
我們在我的宵禁點之前幾分鍾到了家。Sherlock在我們進門之前攔住了我。“現在，Genie，我真的應該把你整個狂歡夜的餘溫托付你的父母處理。”  
“别這樣，Sherlock。我還不夠凄慘嗎？”  
“我敢說你下次做這種事之前會三思而行，而那正好也是任何潛在懲罰的目的所在，所以這些懲罰事實上都是多餘的。”  
“太好了！說得好！”  
他朝我挑了挑眉毛。“我還在考慮。”  
我又萎靡下去了。“好吧。”  
“去睡吧，現在。建議你先洗個澡。你聞起來像個啤酒桶。”  
那一刻我對我古怪後爸的情感噴發了。我把手甩到他的脖子四周，湊上去吻了他的臉頰。“謝謝，Sherlock。謝謝你來救我。”  
他鼻子裏哼哼着，拍了拍我的肩膀。“我本該說，你别上心；但是你必須上心。這事真的很麻煩。”  
我笑了。他沒耍我。“好吧，總之多謝你。明早見。”  
“再見面的時候，你或許會發現自己被軟禁了。”  
“看我的運氣了。”我轉身朝219的前門走去，而他走進221。媽媽在電視前睡着了，迷迷糊糊地醒了片刻，連招呼也沒能跟我打，更别說察覺到我渾身一團糟的模樣了。我身上的酒氣不會太讓人驚訝。她向我道着晚安，跌跌撞撞地走向床。現在我在等着Peter那些咖啡的勁兒消下去。我很确定我現在清醒得能看得見自己大腦皮層的勾回。  
他往裏面加什麽了？噴氣機燃料？

 

注1：原文是“wired like a – like a thing that’s really, really wired”譯出來特别怪，我就自行發揮了，希望不要顯得太突兀。“泛銀河系含漱爆破藥”是《銀河系漫遊指南》裏所記載的宇宙中最好的飲料。

注2：原文是“fag hag”，要用中文說明白意思得一大串字，所以……

另：自負狂後面的括号加問号是本來就有的。


	6. 九月二十三日

Eugenia V. H. Watson的日志，吸血鬼獵人

9\. 23.

好吧。好吧。  
深呼吸。  
我覺得……不，等下，怎麽回事？噢對，我其實……還不是很……給我點時間。  
不。沒錯。我确定。我百分之一百地确定。  
我剛剛做出了一個很關鍵的人生抉擇。那有可能是我第一次完完全全地由自己做出的決定。真是傷透了腦神經。但是更傷神經的事情是接下來要發生的。  
現在，我必須告訴我的父母。我得去找他們三個一起談談。他們都在家。實際上，Sherlock今晚還跟我們共進晚餐了，爸爸一直都想他來的。他大概吃了三口飯吧，真是破紀錄了！但現在媽媽還在她的辦公室，爸和Sherlock正把頭埋在一大堆又舊又厚的書裏面搞某項研究。我的機會來了。  
下一秒我可能就要出發。  
好好好好，我走了。就是現在。呃，等會兒。  
靠。沒那麽恐怖的吧。他們不會被我吓着的。我爸是最有可能要發怒的一個，我得抖擻抖擻精神準備應付他。我要向他們提出的請求真的非常非常關鍵。  
得了。我去了。我等一下會回來把這篇日志寫完。

過後

我—的—上—帝—啊。  
又一次，事情沒有往我設想的方向發展。我的确是哭了沒錯，也震驚得不行，那簡直——但我處理得比我預期的要好。  
我把他們全都從手頭上的業務裏拽了出來，然後讓他們一字排開坐在219的沙發上，爸在中間。我把擱腳的凳子拖到他們面前，坐了上去。媽媽看起來一臉疑問。爸爸一臉恐懼。Sherlock則是惱火，因爲我打斷了他正在對那些沾滿灰塵的舊書所做的研究。  
“我猜你們都在想我今天爲什麽要召集你們過來，”我說，想以一個玩笑開場。但很顯然失敗了。  
“你懷孕了？”爸脫口而出。  
“爸！”我說。我的老天，他怎麽就想到那方面去了？  
Sherlock轉了轉眼珠。“她沒懷孕，John。白癡都看得出來。”  
“克制不住！身爲人父就該問這些問題！這是條件反射！”  
“我沒懷，”我說。“沒有壞事發生，我什麽也沒搞砸，你們都别一驚一乍的！”我看見他們都漸漸放松了下來。“隻不過有些事情我想和你們商量一下。我想幹的一些事。”  
“是不是關于聖誕節去格斯塔德的事？”媽媽問。“那沒有商量的餘地。”  
“不是那個！能讓我說我要說的嗎？”  
“我錯了，我錯了，抱歉。”她把她的雙手搭放在膝蓋上，就像是要接受招聘面試那樣。“你來說吧。”  
我深呼吸了一次。“我想要正式地改掉我的名字。”  
語畢，三個人的臉上都呈現出疑惑。我甚至可以看出連Sherlock都沒料到這個。“你的名字？”爸爸問。“但是……我以爲你喜歡你的名字的。”  
“我的确喜歡。但是我想要換掉我中間的名字。”我的全名是Eugenia Victoria Watson。Eugenia是媽媽的奶奶的名字，也是媽媽的雙胞胎姐妹Adele的名字。Victoria是奶奶的名字。Watson就不用說了。  
“Victoria不好嗎？”爸爸問，語氣有點冒火。  
“沒什麽不好。可是我已經有你的姓氏了，爸。我想重新給它平均分配一次。”  
“你想改成什麽呢？”媽媽問我。  
“我想改成Holmes。”我一邊說一邊盯着Sherlock的臉。他隻是坐在那裏看着我，看上去十分不知所措。“這樣一來，我的名字就有你們三個的傳承了。”媽媽朝我微笑，而爸完全驚呆了，哭出來的架勢都有。他握住Sherlock的手，對方立刻讓兩個人的手指緊扣在一塊。這讓Sherlock的情緒露了馬腳。  
“那真是太好了，”媽說。“你說呢，John？”  
“我不知道要說什麽了，”爸說，聽上去有些哽咽得說不上話。他看向Sherlock。“Sherlock，你聽到了嗎？”  
“當然聽到了，”他說。他用他獨有的專注眼神凝視着我，那個樣子在很多年前還能威懾到我，可現在不行了。“我很爲此感動，Genie。但是你并不需要把這件事當成是你的義務，也不要覺得我有情感上的需求，讓你證明你已經接受我這個家庭成員。”  
“這事不是關于你的，Sherlock。我的意思是說，或許你還是逃不脫關系，因爲這是你的名字。我想我也得向你請示請示。如果你不希望我改，我理解。我知道那個名字背後有曆史。但是我真的很想改。到我長大了，要簽字要找工作或者幹嘛的時候，我希望我的名字有它特殊的意義。我永遠都會記得那是從我父母那裏得來的名字，而且，不管你怎麽想，我也把你看作我的父親。”  
爸爸帶着一副我從來沒有見過的神情看着我。Sherlock還是很冷靜，沒什麽表情，但就我對他的了解，他那時肯定被我所說的感動了。他清了清嗓子，坐直身子。“Genie，能讓你繼承Holmes這個名字，我深感榮幸。”  
我在他答應我的請求以前，一直沒意識到如果他不同意我會有多麽害怕。我吹出一口氣。“呼，那就好了。謝謝。”  
“你真的覺得他會不同意？”  
“誰知道呢，”我說。“其實，我已經研究了一下改名的程序，那沒什麽大不了的。顯然改中間的名字要比姓氏簡單得多，甚至不用特别去辦手續，但是我希望能弄得正式一些。有些網站可以注冊一下，然後他們給你寄表格，八十磅能搞定。不過我已經把這筆省出來了。”  
“沒有必要。”Sherlock說。“不用操心這個了，Mycroft會處理好一切。”  
“噢，沒必要麻煩他。”  
“他一分鍾就能擺平。而且那也是他的名字。我相信他會很樂意給我們快要枯竭的家族血脈注入一些新鮮血液。”  
“你考慮多久了，Genie？”媽媽問。  
“有一段時間了。一開始我本來是想換成有連字符的重姓。我真的不想把你的名字漏掉，媽。但是對不起，我真的沒辦法帶着Pepperidge-Holmes-Watson這種東西過一輩子。”  
每個人都笑了。“Eugenia Holmes Watson，”爸爸靜靜地說。“聽起來挺好的。”  
“爸，你不會因爲這個不高興吧？”  
他搖搖頭。“不會。那是你的名字，甜心。它就該真實反映你的性格。我們不得不承認一個很恐怖的事實，那就是Sherlock對你的影響和我還有你媽媽一樣大。”  
“恐怖？”Sherlock說，朝爸爸揚起一邊的眉毛。“好吧，我想我是有點。你當初讓我接近你的家庭就是個奇迹。”  
“沒有别的選擇。如果沒有你，這個家也不會完整。”爸爸說，微笑着看向他，眼睛裏閃着溫和的光。Sherlock扭動了一下身軀，含含糊糊地說了些什麽，接着站了起來。  
“那麽，我現在就去給Mycroft打電話。”  
“事情辦妥了，我們出去吃點冰淇淋怎麽樣？”爸爸說。“總得慶祝慶祝不是？”  
Sherlock翻翻眼珠。“是的是的，然後我們就可以在街邊的遊樂場玩一玩，你還能給我們赢幾個絨毛玩具。接着我們還會去海灘上堆沙子建城堡放風筝，最後Genie坐在你的肩膀上，大家一起手牽手唱兒歌，凱旋歸來。”他嗤鼻，轉身走進221b。  
爸爸看上去有點氣餒。他朝我督了一眼。“對不起，親愛的。你知道的，他一有情緒就會……”  
“就會變成那樣。我已經跟他呆了十六年了，你覺得我會不知道他遇到私人問題的時候總會變得又毒舌又警惕嗎？”  
他笑了。“我馬上就去揍他一頓。但冰淇淋還是要吃的。我以你爸爸的名義向你保證。”  
“我接受你的承諾。”爸爸站起來，在Sherlock之後走進了他們那個套間。我在媽媽身邊啪啦一聲坐下，往她身上蹭。  
“你覺得這事草率嗎，媽？”  
我的肩膀由她的一隻手臂繞着，頭靠在她的頸彎裏。“你做事從不草率，我的女兒。”  
“但是改名是大事。”  
“我知道。你爸爸和我在給你起名的時候考慮了很久。而且Sherlock也有點貢獻。”  
“真的嗎？”  
“以他的方式吧。我們一提某個名字，他就會報出同名的罪犯或者臭名昭著的女妖。我們最終用Eugenia把他難倒了。這倒也好，因爲這是我最喜歡的一個。”  
“他在你懷孕的時候是什麽樣的？有沒有說什麽尖刻諷刺的話？”  
媽媽歎了聲氣。“事實上，沒有。他很好。總會跟在我身後搜集數據。就像他通常那樣，觀察我的身形，體重，是不是有正确的妊娠反應。大半時間我都覺得我像是他的小白鼠。”  
“但是那對他來說應該挺不容易的。他一直都愛着爸爸，沒人知道。”  
媽媽有那麽一刻安靜了。我簡直能聽到她腦子裏正在反複考慮怎麽回我的話。“沒錯。他真的不容易。但他從來沒有表現出來。”她吻了我的頭頂。“好了，如果我們要吃冰淇淋的話，我得去找雙鞋穿。”她拍了拍我的腿，站了起來。“等我一下。”  
我在那兒坐了一會兒，琢磨着到底怎麽才能從他們三個見鬼的成年人嘴裏套出個直截了當的答案。接着我起身走向221，想看看男人們在幹什麽。剛剛走到起居室所看到的畫面把我硬生生地定在了原地。  
他們在廚房。爸爸踮着腳，手臂環抱住Sherlock的肩膀。Sherlock彎下身融進他們的擁抱，他的臉埋在爸爸的脖子處。爸讓一隻手插在Sherlock的發絲裏，身體不住的微微搖動，前前後後。Sherlock的雙臂緊緊裹着爸的背部，手一把抓住他的毛衣。  
我正準備走開讓他們單獨呆着——Sherlock非常讨厭被人看到他情緒化的一面——但是爸爸看到了我。Sherlock立刻直了直身子，退後了一步。我看到他迅速抹了一下眼睛。“該去打電話了，”他說，然後飛快地步入通向他們房間的走廊。爸爸看着他離開，表情像是在讓自己回想當初會跟這等傻缺結婚的原因。  
“沒事吧？”我說，不想就這麽悶着。  
爸爸朝我笑了笑，走過來給了我一個特舒服特踏實的擁抱。“謝謝，寶貝，”他在我的耳邊說。“謝謝你的決定。”  
“沒什麽的，爸。就是改個名字。”  
“不，不。不僅僅是那樣。”他松開我，把手放在我的肩膀上。“你不知道我有多麽感激你能……”他話音停下了，下巴處有些顫抖。“能接受我，接受這一切。”  
“接受你？我怎麽會不接受？”  
“你會這麽問，是因爲你是個與衆不同的女孩。你不會出于某些原因想要否認我和你的父女關系，但是我……”他歎氣。“Genie，我爲了一個男人離開了你的媽媽。那是本千千萬萬家庭悲劇和兩代疏離的開始。之所以我們沒有淪入那種局面，都是因爲你。”  
我搖搖頭。“不對，是因爲你。你沒有離開我們，你把一切都安排妥當了，所以我們才能都在一塊兒。”一個念頭閃過我的腦海。“其實，是Sherlock安排的，是嗎？我是說，這兩套公寓都是他的。他不可能就那麽心甘情願地讓一整個組建好的家庭搬到他的房子裏。你到底是怎麽說服他的？”爸爸盯着我看，我知道了答案。“噢，”我嗟歎道。“我是個傻子。”我有點被吓到了，真的。Sherlock做了這一切，購買公寓，裝上門，接受了我們大舉入侵和無情幹擾；他的生活，他的工作，他的專注以及所有所有他珍視的東西，全部都要做出讓步，隻爲了和爸爸在一起，同時爸爸也能和他的家庭共享幸福。我真的無法想象，如果有人如此愛我，自己會有什麽感覺。  
“我知道，”他說，好像他能從我臉上的表情上讀出我的想法，也或許他真的能。“但關鍵在于，要是你當初決定要恨他或是恨我的話，這一切都不會成爲現實。”他再次抱住我。今天晚上可真算是煽情了。“你沒法理解這些對我有多重要，你愛他，”爸爸說，“還想要繼承他的名字……”他放開我，搖了搖頭。“你不可能從他那裏聽到這些話的，但是Sherlock真快被你的請求弄得失去控制了，而那可不是什麽常見的事。”  
噢，不，淚如雨下了。“真的？”  
“嗯，真的。”他吻了我。“好了，我已經筋疲力盡了。”  
“這些知心話一說起來就像催淚彈似的。”我說。  
“這話不假。”  
“爸，你之前說的那個，爲了一個男人你離開了媽媽。”  
他的神色變得緊張起來。“怎麽了？”  
“我想說的是，那的确是真的沒錯，可你不是先離開他的嗎？去和媽媽結婚了？”  
他歎息。“我想是這樣。但我不能後悔什麽。否則，我也不會有你。而且說實話，我真的沒法想象沒有你的生活會是什麽樣。”  
噢，不，淚如瓢潑了。“現在你是故意逗我哭的。”  
Sherlock回來了，看上去極其極其鎮靜，他已經穿上了外套準備出門。“噢，老天，你們還沒完呢？我都開始想吃冰淇淋了。要去就快出發吧。”  
我又一次抱了抱爸爸，然後回到219去穿外套和鞋。當我重新走到樓下的時候，他們三個在起居室裏紮成一堆，頭湊到一塊兒，很嚴肅地協商着什麽事情。我立刻就起了疑心。一時間，他們都轉身對着我，像是排練好了一樣。我都快要笑出來了。“出發吧！”爸爸說。“冰淇淋！”他握住Sherlock的手，之後四個人結隊出了門。  
我們走過街角，到了公園旁的冰淇淋小店。這店是我的最愛之一，那兒不僅冰淇淋好吃，還有一個對着錦鯉池的陽台。那個夜晚真的很美，天氣還不算很涼，也罕見地不怎麽潮濕。人行道上，我和媽媽手挽手走在後面，跟着爸和Sherlock；他們倆手拖着手。他們在公共場合通常都不會那樣，但是爸爸今天很可能感覺特别舒心。  
我們每個人都拿到了冰淇淋，就在露天的桌子周圍坐了下來。爸爸的是個巧克力圓筒，他總是吃那個。媽媽的是雪頂飲料。我的則是一個大大的亂糟糟的聖代，而Sherlock正對着一杯冰淇淋細細地啄着他的勺子——那是他們能給他找來的最小的勺子了——因爲上帝他老人家不樂意Sherlock的腰圍超過我。“好吧，來說說發生什麽事了。”  
他們都一臉無辜相。“你是指什麽，親愛的？”媽媽說。  
“你們三個有陰謀。說吧。别别，不要給我那種無辜的表情。你們在我下樓的時候正在合謀什麽東西。”  
他們相互交換了幾個眼神，點點頭。令我驚訝的是，開口說話的是Sherlock。“好吧，Genie。我們要本來是想要等一段時間的，但今晚時機應該成熟了，不是嗎？”  
“什麽意思？”  
“你的父母和我起拟了一份書面協議想讓你……”他鼻腔哼哼了幾聲，接着說。“讓你和我的關系被法律認可。”  
當我意識到他那句話的意思時，我瞬間呆住了。“你是說你要——收養我？”  
“是的。如果你同意的話。”  
“同意？我都要高興死了！”我其實在爸爸和Sherlock結婚時就提出來了。我想知道Sherlock是不是也能當我真正的爸爸。我爸和我媽告訴我說，法律上，我不能有兩個以上的監護人，如果Sherlock要收養我，媽或者爸其中一個就要放棄他們對我的監護權。但我不希望那樣，所以我沒再想那件事。即使看上去它好像不怎麽重要，但在我心裏一直都惦記着。對于我，Sherlock的确有一些法律地位。有一些書面事宜保證了他能在爸媽不在場的時候，爲我的醫療決議負責；而且我也知道，如果媽媽和爸爸萬一在事故中身亡，Sherlock可以得到我的監護權。但是，他作爲我真正的、法律意義上的父親這個念頭，我從來不敢當真。而現在我能當真了。“但是我以爲那在法律上行不通。兩個以上的父母什麽的。”  
“通常情況下是不能，”爸爸說。“但是我們是法庭判給的少數特例之一。你也可以理解成是有人給我們安排了這個特例。”  
“安排。Mycroft弄的，你是說。”  
“他在某些場合很好用，”Sherlock用低沉的聲音說道，意外地朝我眨了眨眼。“所以你今晚的小要求偶然地撞對了時機，”他說。“既然被收養，名字遲早也得要改。挺巧的，不是嗎？”  
我把手坐在屁股底下防止自己跑上去抱住他。“是很巧。”我清了清嗓子，等到哽在胸口的情緒平息下去，才再次開口。“爲什麽是現在？這有點太突然了。”  
“你接下來幾年會有很多棋賽要參加。既然我是唯一一個不被日程安排和工作需求束縛，還懂得國際象棋的人，很可能今後我會陪你去參加這些旅程。如果我們要一同出行，成爲你法律意義上的父親會是個明智的舉措。”  
我點點頭。“對啊，很明智。相當明智。”爲了憋笑，我嘴唇都扭曲了。爸媽看着我們兩個；她緊緊握住他的手，幾乎克制不住臉上将要綻開的笑容；爸爸又開始閃着淚光了。我清清喉嚨站起來。“好吧。我要上廁所了。馬上就回。”說完趕緊跑開哭了一場。  
我再回來的時候，媽媽和爸爸兩個人單獨在桌邊。他們各自吃着自己的冰淇淋，聊着天，身體靠向對方，說笑着。我在門口停了一會兒，站在那兒看着他們。我在想這會不會就是他們剛結婚時的樣子。就像我之前所說的，我完全記不清那個時候的事了，但是有一瞬間，我對此感到一陣懷舊。有一對離了婚卻還互相喜歡的父母，是讓人感覺有些奇怪。但畢竟，他們不是因爲相互間沒有愛才分開的。我隻是想知道媽媽對此是怎麽想的。她不可能就像她看上去的那樣，就那麽妥協了，對吧？難說。媽媽很講求實際也很理性，或許她隻是坐下來，把所有相關因素開張列表，最後決定這才是最合邏輯的安排。這麽說來，她也有理由支持我爸的選擇。但是如果她深愛着我爸爸，她又怎麽能站在一邊，讓他去和Sherlock在一起呢？居然還沒有任何情緒爆發？也許她爆發過，隻是我沒有親眼見到罷了。  
有朝一日，我會明白的。不過，我想不是今天。  
我發現Sherlock正站在錦鯉池邊，倚在扶手上看着那些魚遊來遊去。這景象讓人昏昏欲睡的。我偷偷地從爸媽身邊走過，站到他的身旁。  
我們安靜地處了片刻他才說話。“你應該意識到了，從現在開始隻要你把我的實驗搞砸了，我完全有權利讓你軟禁，而無需由經你的父母準許，對吧？”  
我有些得意地笑了。“噢，這才是你做這些事的初衷呢。我的報應來了。來得可真快。”  
“當然了。”他頓了頓。“你不準叫我爸爸或者什麽的，‘Sherlock’就行，和以前一樣。”  
“明白。”我還沒想到要改這個稱呼呢。  
他把他的手縮進口袋裏，下巴收到外套的衣領内。“我總會爲我生命裏不可預料的事而感到驚訝，”他說。“有人會想，到底要發生多少不可預料的事情，才能讓它們不再令人覺得意外。”  
“如果它們不是意外的，那麽從本質上講它們也不會是不可預料的。”  
他點點頭。“的确如此。”他歎了歎氣，靠上錦鯉池的欄杆。“我怎麽也想不到我會有個——有個女兒，”他說。“或是任何形式的家人。當然我也絕不可能想到自己會結婚。我試過去設想那樣一個有能力長期容忍我的人，但沒有成功。當時我覺得不會有這種人存在的。然而，你爸爸總有辦法攪亂我對大多數事物的預見性。”  
“你沒想要得到那些關系嗎？連私下也沒有？”  
“不，從來沒有過。我曾經聽人說，得到你一直都很想要的東西最終隻會讓你感到失望。現實無法企及期望的高度。”  
“擁有從來都拼不過渴望。”  
“是的。但反過來說，如果沒有渴望，那麽擁有就失去了标準。你的期待會被超越。最終導緻你甚至無法想象不去擁有。”他低頭看着我，戴着淺笑。  
我也露出笑顔。“你的意思是，你無法想象沒有我的生活，是吧？”  
他吸了吸鼻子。“不言而喻。”  
“也就是說，你承認你費盡周折弄好收養我的事情，是出于情感需要？”  
“我什麽也沒承認。”  
我把他的身子朝自己轉了轉，好讓兩臂能環住他的腰，給他一個擁抱。“你沒有必要承認。我已經推斷出來了。”  
他竊笑着，我能從他的胸膛裏聽到動靜，那聲音低沉而愉悅。他也抱了抱我。“那我可是個好老師。”  
現在我必須停下來了，我得把自己的臉拾搗拾搗清楚再繼續寫。

過後

好吧，我回來了。如果我在寫小說，我會就在這裏停筆的，但我寫的是日記。所以我決定要總結一下這個晚上。簡單說來，Sherlock讓我就那樣抱着他有一會兒，之後媽媽和爸爸過來了，他們強迫他站在原地忍受一個集體擁抱。接着他誇張地用大衣把自己裹得嚴嚴實實，帶着怒氣大步流星地走開了。我們跟着他，爸媽唱着《通往佐治亞州午夜列車》，而我就隻是幸福地像個肥皂泡似的給那兒飄着，期盼着自己的好日子不要結束得太快。  
當我們到家的時候，219的餐廳裏有一疊文件擺在桌子上。我有了新的出生證明和新的身份證明，還有就是和收養有關的文件，那上面有些黃色貼紙标示着要簽名的地方。隻要動機合适，Mycroft效率就挺高。該簽字的都簽了，有個差使十分鍾之後不請自來，收回了那些文案。  
所以，現在我有三個正式的父母了。三個人提醒我做作業。三個人監督我的宵禁。三個人審查我的約會對象。  
上帝啊，我幹了什麽？


	7. 九月二十九日

主廚與雜役

9\. 29.

我正在看我上次寫的日志，哇噢，我真覺得自己挺神的。還記得我昨天和Sherlock那段“擁有不及渴望”的對話麽？今天收到了一個活生生的例子。  
先讓我講講起因。  
現在，我生活最顯著的變化，就是Sherlock變得極爲熱衷于用他正式爸爸的頭銜來折磨我。他已經開始濫用“因爲我是你爸，那就是原因”這種句式回答我所有的問題。爸在一邊竊笑得很歡，媽則評論說我這叫“自食其果”。換句話說，那些生我養我的人根本就沒和我站在同一戰線上。  
有可能我真的造出了個弗蘭肯斯坦。不管怎麽樣，他遲早會失去樂趣的，那時候事情都會恢複正常了。在那之前，我還是得默默忍受着。昨天晚上，我在給他遞鹽罐時反應稍稍慢了一點，于是Sherlock就想罰我不吃晚飯直接回房睡覺。爸說這不妥當，還暗示說如果他再不閉嘴，他也得直接回房睡覺，并且什麽也，呃，“吃”不到。我極其歡快地裝出一副沒讀出其中性暗示的無知模樣，并且瞻仰到了Sherlock的懊惱神情。媽覺得這一切尤其好笑。倒也是。其實Sherlock說那些話并不是當真的，他隻是呆呆地想要掩飾自己好心情。上帝他老人家就是不樂意讓我們知道，對于我改名的事，對于他父親身份的轉變，他究竟感到多麽高興。

總之，開始說今晚的事吧。  
我在放學之後去了Leonid那兒。我們下了兩小時的快棋，他提出來的，真的。我愛快棋。而Leonid更喜歡需要深思熟慮的常規棋局。不過，他有時候也會對快棋興緻高昂，就像我一樣。我最後赢了，14勝對12勝。  
Sherlock六點差一刻的時候來了。“你來幹嘛？”我說。“我本來打算今晚坐地鐵回家的。”  
“我決定來接你。”  
“爲什麽？”  
“因爲我是你……”  
“……爸爸，那就是原因，”我幫他說完，轉了轉眼珠。“說真的，到底爲啥？”  
“我和Leonid有事要談。”  
噢。錢的問題。我真不知道Leonid當我的老師能賺到多少，但我猜肯定很多，因爲Leonid不經常收徒弟卻有一大排的人求着他找他拜師。我曾想過要爲此感到内疚，但是我作爲一個小孩，也倒算是節約了。我喜歡在二手商店買衣服，不玩貴族運動，不常要新奇的小玩意，也不染頭發。我不會找爸媽要錢去買名牌或是亂刷他們的卡。Leonid是唯一的大投資，而其實一開始去找他，也不是我的主意。在我對錢有概念之前，我已經在和他學棋了。我所做的，就隻是充分利用好每一堂課的時間，而現在我覺得我的确有所收獲（嗨，Elo排名2425号）。  
于是我在他們說話的檔兒穿好外套拿上包，之後我們就出了門，上了出租車。車一開Sherlock的手機就響了。“啊，Lestrade，”他按下接聽鍵。“我正好在車上。”他靜靜聽了一會兒。“唔，挺有意思。”停頓。“我是想去，但……”他看着我，眼睛眯着，在想些什麽。“好吧，我馬上就到。”他挂上電話，告訴了司機一個不一樣的地址。  
他該不會要？不。絕對不是。  
他朝我半轉過身。“怎麽樣，Genie？你的想法？”  
“什麽想法？”他朝我咧嘴一笑。“别逗我玩兒。你說真的？沒溜我？”  
“John今天有事。我需要一個助手。”  
“你真要讓我去犯罪現場？”  
“你也不小了，不是麽？”  
“開玩笑呢？我從五歲開始就等着這一天了！”  
“那就好。你應該知道那些程序。”  
“當然。該知道的我都知道。”  
他沉默下來。我望向窗外匆匆而過的街道，整個人激動得有些坐不住了。在我還小的時候，我最想要的職業就是咨詢偵探，最想幹的就是和爸爸還有Sherlock一起去現場。連我要穿的整套“咨詢偵探裝”我都設想好了。Sherlock會給我一些推理測驗，我每一個都考慮得很認真，想要磨練自己技巧。  
再長大一些，我就沒那麽狂熱了。當他從一星期見幾次的、刺激古怪的Sherlock叔叔，變成天天見得着的Sherlock後爸之後，我對他的崇拜之情漸漸褪去了。我開始找其他能夠激起我興趣的東西。象棋就是一個。我對我媽研究的領域也有段癡迷。你知道的，小孩兒嘛，什麽都愛試一試。  
但是我對Sherlock工作的熱情，從沒完全湮滅過。我還是很喜歡聽他提起那些案子，還有他的推理測驗，就算現在它們幾經不常見了。我一直都夢寐以求的，就是像現在這樣，到真正的犯罪現場去，到那兒看看我究竟在這個領域有沒有天賦。我見着沒法兒相信他會成全我。  
車在那個地方停下了。那是個普普通通的房子，皺紋的環境也沒什麽特别。Sherlock已經開始四處觀察，仔細搜尋線索了。後來我們下了車，站了一會兒。我不知道應該說些什麽，也不知道他指望我說什麽。  
“Genie！你來這裏幹什麽？”  
我朝Lestrade揮揮手，看着他朝我們走來。“嗨，Greg！”  
現在應該是個非常好的時機，可以來向你講述一下我在十三歲時的青澀之戀：我人生第一次死心塌地、無可救藥地愛上了一個男人——Lestrade探長。我的老天，那會兒我簡直肝腸寸斷了。他相當俊俏，是個能帶給我刺激的警察；最關鍵的是他從來不把我當小屁孩兒，這一點我尤其欣賞。在我出意外的時候，他也出現過，給我帶來安全感，這也讓我的腦海深處的情緒起了微妙的變化。每次看見他，我魂都快飛了；他肯定也看得出來，因爲一個十三歲的少女壓根就不知道什麽叫做含蓄，我那雙星星眼裏閃爍的傾慕之情連瞎子都看得見。爸媽和Sherlock也知道。媽媽覺得我很可愛，爸很困擾，Sherlock則是轉着他的眼珠子，對我會選擇這麽一個呆頭呆腦的中年男人的事實大爲不解。  
有意思的是，我不是唯一一個沉浸在迷戀之中的。他肯定覺得我們沒人看出來，但是爸爸，Sherlock和我都已經心知肚明了——Lestrade很喜歡我媽。真的很喜歡。媽媽頭一次丢了她平常那種明察秋毫的狀态，對此事一無所知。我覺得她是故意的。爸爸和我談論過要給他們兩個牽牽紅線，但是到目前爲止都沒有實施。Lestrade的妻子五年前過世了。是癌症。他沒有孩子，又帥，人又好，我覺得他真是老媽約會的理想對象了，隻要她有這個意思。我承認如果他能成爲我們家的一員，我會很欣慰的，一想到他要和Sherlock在同一張餐桌上吃節日團圓飯我忍不住想笑。但是直到現在，我們都隻是扯他們倆的八卦。  
Lestrade之前一直對我很好，但今天他看到我的時候，臉上沒露出多少興奮。“Sherlock，怎麽回事？你總不能就這麽把她帶到現場來吧！”  
“爲什麽不能？”  
“她是個平民！”  
“我也是。”  
“她年齡太小了！”  
“但是有家長陪着。”  
“但是……但是……你就是不能！”  
“你這是無理取鬧。John來不了，而你知道我喜歡有人和我一起辦事，Genie絕對可以勝任這項任務。”聽到他對我能力的肯定，我有些沾沾自喜。  
“太荒唐了，Sherlock，我們沒有‘兒女參觀日’！”  
“恕不苟同，據我所知，類似的活動事實上在蘇格蘭場曾經舉行過。”  
“好吧，是有過，但是我們不允許他們帶人到犯罪現場！”  
他歎了歎氣，視線在我和Sherlock之間來來回回。“那好吧。但是你得爲她負責，明白？”  
“如我近來正式宣布的那樣，我會負責的。”  
Sherlock邁步到警察們集結待命的地方。他戴上一雙醫用手套，也遞了一雙給我。我把背包放在一邊，套上手套，感覺真有點那麽回事。我們走到廚房那邊，被那裏燈光包圍住。  
Anderson在我們走過去的時候，向我們跨了幾步。我從來沒有把他的名字和臉對上号，但一看到他見到我Sherlock時的那副輕蔑的樣子，我就認出來了。“噢，真不錯，”他冷笑道。“神經病出動了。”他的視線滑向我。“老天，那是誰？”  
“Anderson，這是我的女兒，Eugenia。她是我今天晚上的助手。”  
“你……你的什麽？噢，等等，他是Watson家的孩子，對吧？”  
“沒錯。動動你的腦子。她是John的女兒，John是我的丈夫，這樣一來她也是我的女兒。來吧，Genie。不要直視這個男人。我可不想你回去以後做噩夢。”  
Anderson搖了搖頭。“可憐的小家夥，”在我經過時他朝我低聲說。我一瞬間呆住了。我之前聽說過Sherlock會是部分蘇格蘭場警員的眼中釘，但我不太相信那是真的。他們怎麽會那樣看待他？在他解決了那麽多案子，救助了那麽多人之後，難道他們還是打心底認爲他是個——神經病？  
我對此頗爲不滿。雖然他這一次依然沒有表現出友善，但我就是不高興看到他被他想要幫助的人以那樣的方式對待。爸爸說，他們憎惡他就隻是因爲他鶴立雞群。就好像那是他的錯一樣。而爸也說了，Sherlock不是靠着天天藐視他們才偵破案件的。好吧，後一句才是重點。

廚房裏的人都被清出去了。我們走到燈光下，終于看到了那個。  
死人。  
讓我感到不适的第一樣東西，是味道。不是屍臭，我在媽媽那裏聞到過那個。這是個嶄新的屍體。血，空氣中強烈的金屬味道，尿液，還有一些從屍體裏溢出的東西。我知道死是怎麽一回事，也清楚處理屍體的程序。我見過一些犯罪現場的照片，還有一大堆媽媽那邊惡心兮兮的腐屍。  
但是這是個死人。“活生生”的死人。她今天早上還在起床穿衣，就和我一樣，根本不可能料到在這一天快要結束的時候，自己會被警察、法醫、咨詢偵探以及他的女兒進行屍檢。她不久前還活着，而現在——死了。  
Sherlock正在看着我的臉。“你還好吧？”他喃喃地對我說。  
我點頭。“嗯。”我以爲我還好，挺有自信。  
“告訴我你看到的。”  
我深吸了一口氣，閉上了眼睛，随後又睜開。不要隻是去看，要去觀察。“她中槍了。在背部。”紅色的彈道痕迹在創口處顯現着。“她在被擊中的時候已經倒地了。”  
“很好。還有呢？”  
“開槍的人當時正俯在她身體之上。她在被擊中的時候肯定已經昏迷了。”  
“你是怎麽知道的？”  
“她面朝下，表情鎮定。她的衣裝沒有亂。如果她倒地時還清醒着，她會翻身抵抗，伸手阻撓，等等。”  
“很好。那麽兇手是如何緻使她昏迷的呢？”  
“撞擊頭部。”  
Sherlock朝屍體低了下頭。“沒有可見創傷。”  
“唔，或許是下藥？”  
“有可能，但不大像。”  
我俯身看着那個女人的腳。有一隻鞋被脫了。我可以看見她腳趾甲上的指甲油。色塊在大腳趾上截斷了。她肯定準備要去修腳。  
我記得的下一件事情就是Sherlock把我擡到了餐廳的椅子上。“她的趾甲，”我繼續說。“她需要剪趾甲。”  
“噓，坐好。深呼吸。”  
“她的趾甲。她可能打算近期去修剪的。她現在剪不成了。她早上醒來的時候還是活着的。”  
“我知道。”他的手放在了我的肩膀上。“别慌，小美人兒。”  
我的腦袋漸漸清醒了，我集中注意力拾回平整的呼吸，同時感覺到Sherlock雙手加在我肩膀上使我寬慰的重量。我坐直了。“噢老天，沒人看見我說胡話呢吧？”  
Sherlock瞟了我一眼。“沒有。他們都在檢查其他的房間。這裏隻有你和我。”他彎下脖子看着我的眼睛。“我不該把你帶來的，是不是？”  
“不，我很高興能來。我也想幫忙。”  
“你還不能應付這個。”  
“我能。我都見過那麽多死人了。”  
“你媽媽的那些骷髅架子和躺在這裏的女人不是一回事。”  
“我還好。我不會暈倒的。”  
他皺皺眉。“你确定嗎？”  
“是的。”我深吸一口氣，又緩緩吐出來。“我很好。繼續工作吧。”  
我們走回廚房後，我讓Sherlock進行他的演繹。我對她趾甲的發現的确非常關鍵。由此，Sherlock推斷出有人曾經拖拽過昏迷時的她，接着聯系到了樓上的房間，又聯系到了使她窒息而亡的枕頭，還有纖維，最終在他一大串我跟不上的推理之後，聯系到了死者的私人助理和某件手機豔照醜聞。  
我站在Sherlock的身邊，看着那具女屍被驗屍官裝進屍袋，用輪床擡出去。“她們會抓住那個助理嗎？”  
“已經有人着手了。”  
“場裏的那些人最終會把事情都搞明白的，是嗎？”  
“大概吧。但是在那之前還得花上幾天時間。我最重要的貢獻就是這個，Genie。速度。如果我可以在半個小時之内解決他們要一個星期才能解決的東西，抓住行兇者的幾率會極爲顯著地上升。”  
Lestrade向我們走來。“好了，Genie，首次到犯罪現場的感覺如何？日後有意向來場裏發展麽？”  
我勉強笑了。“不覺得。我現在還是好好下我的棋。那之後可能會往考古學方面發展。”  
Sherlock看着我，眉毛揚起。“真的？我之前還以爲是微生物學。”  
“噢，那都是上個星期的事了。”  
Lestrade輕聲笑了笑。“行，你們走吧。多謝了，Sherlock。”  
Sherlock點點頭，接着我們離開了，攔到了一輛出租。

剛剛，爸爸來敲我的門。“能進來麽？”他說。  
“當然啦。”我把我的棋盤放在一邊。他坐到了我的床尾上。  
“我聽說你今天有點新收獲。”  
“别怪Sherlock帶我去那兒。”  
“我沒有怪他。我知道你一直都想去現場。”他朝我微笑着。“還是和你想象的有出入，是不是？”  
我搖了搖頭。“她就那樣——躺在那兒。她是真的死了，爸。好像那根本無關緊要一樣，好像……”  
“好像是我們每個人随時都可能會步入她的後塵？”  
“對。”我擡頭看着他。“你第一次去現場的時候是什麽樣的？”  
“我沒有告訴過你嗎？”  
“沒。”  
“噢，上帝。事實上，我在那次以前已經見過很多死屍，也沒什麽稀奇的。在醫學院，在急救部門，當然還有在軍隊裏，我都見過。但我在遇到Sherlock之前從未去過犯罪現場。那一次還是我認識他的第一個晚上呢。”  
“真的？你們的流程就是‘哈喽’ ‘你好嗎’ ‘同居吧’ ‘現在讓我們去犯罪現場’？”

他淺淺一笑。“多多少少就是這樣的。”  
“你難道都不會猜想他可能是個瘋子麽？”  
“我也這麽想過。在布裏克斯頓的時候是第一次有那種念頭。”  
“那讓你打退堂鼓了嗎？”  
“有點吧。但是我在那兒得幹些活，至少Sherlock是這麽告訴我的。而我也承認，那時候我被他的推理能力驚呆了，分了神。”他伸出手握住我的。“Genie，你不應該因爲見到屍體身體不适而覺得尴尬。這很正常。實際上，如果你泰然處之，我們才該擔憂。”  
“Sherlock有意要帶我去的，是不是？那樣我就知道現場是什麽樣了。”我啪嗒一聲俯卧在床上。“我現在感覺自己好像測試沒達标。”  
“噢，才不會。一點都不。說實話，你的表現比大多數人在第一次及距離接觸屍體的時候都好很多。你還能集中注意去完成你的工作。”他猶豫了一會兒。“Sherlock很吃驚。”  
“吃驚？他都把我扛出那個房間了！”  
“别說胡話。他跟我說的是你‘稍稍有點暈’而已。他還說，你的一個發現直指要害。好像是腳趾甲什麽的？”  
我笑了。“我确信他自己也能發現的。”  
“噢，Genie。你可算能體會我的感覺了。我總在問自己，我在現場的作用究竟是什麽呢，既然我看得見的東西都逃不過他的眼睛。”  
“你找到答案了嗎？”  
“天才都需要觀衆。這是我唯一能做的。這麽多年了，我還是會爲他感到驚奇。”  
他吻了吻我，道了晚安，然後讓我繼續我的棋局。我一直都在想那個倒在廚房裏的女人，還有其他那些由我的父母們圍繞着、被視爲工作和生計的死者。我在想到底會有多少這樣的人。我也在想，如果沒有他們三個，還會有多少人會淪入同樣的下場。


	8. 十一月三日

提心吊膽

11\. 3.

我現在正困于Mycroft一個住所的房間裏，用我的平闆電腦寫這篇日志。我不知道這是哪兒。應該是離赫爾較近的地方，我想。送我們到這裏的車有着深色的車窗，隔絕了窗外的視野。媽媽正在來來回回踱步，不住地看向窗戶——它們被厚重的窗簾遮蔽住。我看得出她想要看看外面的情況，但是有人告訴我們不能那樣做；她一直都竭力不去違反他們的意願。  
我真的吓壞了。  
今天星期五，早上一如常态，我正期待着即将來臨的周末。沒有男人的周末。爸爸要把Sherlock拽出倫敦，去度一個短假。我取笑他，說他這是要和Sherlock私奔去過二人世界。他臉紅了；他扭扭捏捏吞吞吐吐的樣子告訴我，他的計劃被我識破了。于是乎，隻剩下我還有媽媽了。Adele阿姨第二天也打算過來，帶我們去看些明星雲集衣着光鮮的盛裝T台秀。希望Keira Knightley也能在那兒，那女人能讓我心甘情願地出櫃。之後我們或許還要去高級餐廳吃一頓好的，接着去看電影。  
現在都沒戲了。  
我在老時間回了家。爸爸和Sherlock已經走了。我去Zack家玩了一段時間的《模拟人生》後，回家看到了媽媽。她說奶奶邀我們去吃晚飯。這讓我欣喜若狂，因爲終于能見到爺爺奶奶的狗了。我走到樓上去拿我的毛衣，這時手機響起來。是短信。我聽到媽媽的手機同時響了。我按下閱讀鍵，隻看到一個詞。  
ACHILLES  
我怔怔地盯着它看了一會兒。“Genie！”我聽見媽媽的叫喊聲。那聲音把我從茫然的狀态拉了回來。  
“知道，媽！我看見了！”  
“拿包，快！”我聽見她飛快的腳步聲直通向她的卧室。我跑向我的櫥櫃去翻找那個已經收拾好的包——有人曾指示我必須做好這手準備。包裏是兩套衣服，簡單的洗漱用品，功能單一的平闆電腦，即用即扔的手機，以及一套便攜象棋（你應該料得到的，這可是我的包）。我找到它後，趕緊背在身上，慌慌張張地穿上鞋，跑下樓去。媽媽正在客廳裏等着我。“快，快，”她說着，朝我做出手勢。我跑下樓梯時，她打開了前門。  
一個身材高大的男人站在那裏。我的心都提到嗓子眼了。噢，上帝，我們還不夠快。我想着。之後那個男人說話了。“問我一個問題。”他說。  
我不知道他在說什麽，但是媽好像已經有些眉目了。她想了想才開口。“我女兒中間的名字是什麽？”  
那個男人低了下頭。我留意到他正在聽從耳塞裏的指示。“他說是Holmes。”  
媽媽點頭。“可以了。”  
那個男人退到一邊，讓我們進了一輛黑色轎車的後座。那輛車連窗戶也是黑的。媽媽把我拉向她，在一路上都緊緊地抱着我。我什麽也沒問。沒有必要。  
這就是作爲世上唯一的咨詢偵探的家人，所需遭受的不幸。  
得到更爲安全的地方去了，有人正在算計我們（或說就隻是我），試圖把我們從爸和Sherlock身邊抓走。其實，這樣的事情不止發生過一次兩次；我的生活從來都是很單調的，但是時不時地也會有些亡命之徒跑來搗亂。隻要那個詞一出來，我們就會被送到庇護所。這樣，爸和Sherlock就可以毫無顧忌地完成他們必須完成的事情，而不用擔心我和媽媽會被綁架或者受到傷害。可是誰都沒有提到，他們倆還是會爲彼此而深感憂慮。的确，要讓Sherlock淪入舉步維艱的地步，最快的方法便是去傷害爸爸，或是以此作爲威脅；這也是迅速引發他暴怒的不二選擇。Sherlock向來不會發很大的火。但若是他真的發火了，我一點也不想成爲那個肇事者。我相信，要是有人敢去動爸爸的一根汗毛，他會發現自己最終會以不同的方式死上幾十遍。  
或許有人會覺得，既然我時刻要面臨被綁架爲人質的危險，那麽我必然會活在恐慌之中。但有趣的是，雖然我也會因此而感到焦慮不安，那種感覺始終沒有成爲我生活的主旋律。另外，由于已經知道會有這些預先的警告，我得到了一種微妙的安全感。世界總會有危險存在的。所幸我要面臨的這些危險，已經具備了應急的方案。  
那個詞在我記憶尚還朦胧的時候，就印在我的腦海中了。但它們不曾真的出現過。媽媽說在我四歲左右的時候，這種事情也發生過一次。我問過Sherlock，問他是不是有很多敵人，是不是他們終究會有人讓這詞派上用場。“沒有，”他說。“我已經解決掉所有關鍵人物了。”他說這話的神态讓我覺得有些——不祥的預感。但我沒再問下去。  
那四個字現在出現了。麻煩來了。“爸爸和Sherlock沒去度假，是麽？”我終于開口問。  
媽歎了聲氣。“一開始是打算去度假的。”  
“爸還好吧？”  
“我确定他很好，甜心。你爸爸比他看上去的要頑強得多。”  
“我知道。但是……”  
“噓——Genie。事情都會好起來的。我們要去的地方很安全，你爸爸和Sherlock也會盡快和我們在那裏重聚的。”她把我抱得更緊了。  
我們到達了這所宅第——先不管到底在哪——然後慌忙進了屋，上了樓，鑽進這個卧室的套間。兩張大床，一台電視，角落裏還有個小廚房。頗爲豪華。  
接着，漫長的等待開始了。  
Mycroft不久之後出現在門口，我們立刻迎了上去。“我爸人呢？還有Sherlock？”我質問他。媽媽問的也是差不多的問題。  
“稍安毋躁，”他說，雙手舉起。“我來隻是看看你們是不是被安置好了。這裏還住的還算舒服？”  
“在我搞清楚發生了什麽之前我都不會舒服的。”媽媽說。我羨慕她能表現得如此冷靜，相比之下我整個人都亂作一團了。  
“恐怕我沒有多少消息可以提供給你們，”Mycroft說。  
“你的意思是，你沒有多少願意提供給我們，對吧。”  
“我所知道的就是John給我發了一條短信，讓我使用那個詞。直到确保了你們上了車，他才和我失去聯絡。現在，我也不知道他和Sherlock在什麽位置。”  
“你是要讓我相信你對你弟弟的行蹤一無所知？”媽媽說。  
“實話告訴你，Grace，你相不相信我對我來說無關緊要。你和Genie的安全已經在我們的保護之下。我的弟弟會處理好任何他所遇到的困難。如果他需要我的協助，我會去幫他。”  
媽媽把我拉到她的身前，手臂環繞住我的肩膀。“好吧。我感激你爲Genie提供的安全保障。如果你和John有了聯系，請告訴他我們兩個都很好，讓他不要操心。”  
“我無能使他不去操那個心，”Mycroft說。“但是這話我會轉達的。”他猛然轉身離開了。  
我放松了下來。“我知道他是Sherlock的哥哥，”我說，“但如果我一見他就渾身不爽，是不是不太好？”  
媽媽笑了。“沒什麽不好，寶貝。我想他是刻意表現成那樣的。他不是壞人。隻是有些——講求務實。”  
我抓住她搭在我肩上的手臂。“媽——爸到底怎麽樣了？要是他……”  
“噓……”她說，讓我轉過身。坦白說，我的情緒那時有些波動了。“來嘛，先找點東西充晚飯，行麽？我想外公外婆今晚大概見不着我們了。”  
我正在激勵自己準備好咽下媽媽做出來的那些東西時，一陣敲門聲響起了。一個西裝革履的男人端來了幾個托盤，上面都是誘人的食物。我們厚着臉皮海吃了一頓，之後西裝男回來取走了盤子。這種好日子容易讓人過上瘾，真的。  
那時候，夜色漸漸深了。我坐在其中一張大床上，拿出了我的創傷膏。“讓我來吧，”媽說着，坐下，把我的腿放到她的大腿上，緩緩給我塗上藥膏。我看到她的眉毛在她觸到我的傷口時皺了一下。它讓她回憶起的絕不是什麽美好的東西。對我來說，這隻是個殘留在我腿上的、又大又難看的傷疤，它不斷地無情挑弄着我的自卑心理，也讓一個女孩沒法兒穿短褲短裙。我是說，它真的非常難看：中間凹下去，兩邊還有縫針所留下的痕迹。爸爸說，我長大了，這些疤痕很有可能會自動消退的。我一直都在抹藥膏，每天晚上都是，因爲它或許能讓那個疤變小一點，能讓我保住些希望。  
那場給我帶來傷疤的事故，已經在我的記憶裏變得模糊了。隻記得那天天很涼，我正在等着媽咪；隻記得頭頂上的星星，樹枝，還有從樹葉間穿梭而過的風；隻記得，之後Sherlock找到了我。他發出的叫喊聲在我的耳邊化成了嗡鳴，那時我以爲自己還在夢裏。他把我抱起來的時候，我的腳疼得很厲害，我不停地哭啊哭啊，因爲見到他而感覺興奮至極；我的手緊緊地環抱着他的脖子。他把我抱着，然後我印象中爸爸正叫着我的名字，之後他哭着抱住我，而我被夾在了他和Sherlock之間，那種感覺就像是升入了極樂天堂。接着，醫院的亮光和遍身的疼痛感同時充斥了我，媽咪坐在我的床邊。在那以後，我所記得的，就是自己和爸媽一起回了家，接下去的一段時間，無論到哪兒我都由人抱着。  
我們坐在大床上，直到我的傷疤塗好藥。“好了，現在幹什麽呢？看看電視？”她說。  
我坐在一張床上，盤着腿。“不如咱們——談談吧。”我說。不能讓自己失去這個好機會：媽媽和我在這個地方被關着，沒人來打擾我們。這是個獲取直接信息的絕好時機。  
她了然地看了看我。“談談，嗯？”她走到我所在的床，上來和我面對面坐着，和我一樣盤起了腿。“我猜我已經知道你要談什麽了。”  
“是嗎？”  
“Genie，你16歲了，即将成年。你聰明得吓人并且對所有事物都有旺盛的好奇心。你在一個……不太尋常的家庭裏長大。我曾留意到你在觀察，想要把一些事情搞清楚。我知道你有很多疑問。”  
“沒錯，媽媽。我有疑問。”  
“你爸爸和我談到過這個。你已經到了要去面臨這些真實答案的年齡了。盡量問吧。我保證我會如實回答你的。”  
我有些吃驚，沒有料想到她會那樣開誠布公地對我。這讓我亂了方寸，我都有些不記得原本打算問她的是什麽了。于是我就問了幾星期前問過爸爸的那個問題。“你爲什麽不再婚呢？”  
她歎了口氣，低頭看着她的手。媽媽的無名指上戴着戒指，但那不是爸爸給她的，而是外婆的那個祖傳戒指。它的确讓媽媽看起來就像是結婚了一樣。“因爲我再沒有找到一個和你爸爸一樣的男人，”她說。  
我的心沉了下去。“噢——媽。你還愛着他嗎？”我真的希望事情不是那樣的，要不然我會因此進退兩難，既希望爸爸能回到媽的身邊，又想他和Sherlock永遠在一起。  
“我不是那個意思。”  
“噢。”我有些困惑。“那是什麽？”  
她微笑起來。“我非常愛你的爸爸，Genie。他是……說實話，他是這個我在世界上最好的朋友，我愛他就像是你愛你的朋友的感覺那樣。”她想了想。“我在遇到他的時候36歲了。那之前我從沒有哪段關系能維持很長時間。我從來就不是那種迫切地想要男人和孩子的女人，更不用說去不顧一切地争取。我有自己的工作，有我的朋友以及家庭，我有時也會和人交往，但是從來沒超過幾個月。我對我的單身生活挺滿意，也有意維持這種狀态。”  
“爲什麽？”我問。“你條件這麽好。我簡直想象不出有哪個男人會不想和你交往！”  
“謝謝，寶貝兒，”她說，莞爾一笑。“但是我……不如這麽說吧，我有些個人局限。嚴重的局限。男人們在一開始臉紅心跳的時候或許還能忽視掉它們，但時間一長就會受不了。”  
“局限，那是什麽意思？”我想象不出我的媽媽會有任何情感上的缺陷，嚴重到能讓她不得不孤守終身。“是不是……”我清了清嗓子，臉也紅了。但既然談都談到這麽“成熟”的話題了，說出點成熟的話也是理所當然。“是不是跟性有關？”  
“不是。”  
“那是什麽？”  
她深深地歎了口氣。“噢，Genie。你必須讓我保留一些隐私。”  
我的牙相互厮磨着，但我妥協了。“好吧，你有這麽個神秘的局限，然後我爸是唯一一個可以忍受它的人。現在你覺得你沒辦法找到第二個像他這樣的男人了。”  
“正是如此。”  
“那——那可真糟糕。”  
“不算太糟。實際上，我挺熱愛我的生活。我有你，還有你爸爸；而且，沒錯，我還有Sherlock。我喜歡我所從事的工作，也能和家人們都呆在一塊兒。”她朝我露出一幅怪異的笑。“如果我有一天我要和某個英俊的警察談談戀愛，好吧，那多少還是能讓人接受的。”  
我笑了出來。“太棒了！”  
她朝前靠了靠。“那好，這個問題解決了。現在你能問我你真正想問的問題了吧？”  
我點點頭。“媽，你是——你是什麽時候開始懷疑爸爸他，呃……”  
“愛的是Sherlock？”  
“對。”  
她的身子向我挪了挪，握住我的手。“我不确定這個答案是不是你想要聽到的那一個。”  
“爲什麽這麽說？”  
“我……”她看着我的眼睛。“我不希望讓你對我或是你爸爸留下任何不好的看法。”  
“我不會的。來嘛，媽。我知道你和爸爸都是有血有肉的普通人。我們不都會有些邊邊角角的小地方不盡如人意嗎？”  
她笑了。“說得倒是挺動聽的。那好吧，你想知道我從什麽時候開始懷疑你爸爸愛着Sherlock的？”我點頭。“我沒懷疑過，親愛的。我是知道。從你出生的那一天，從我和他結婚的那一天，從我們第一次約會的那一天開始，我就已經知道了。”  
我的臉垮下來了。“自始至終都知道？”  
“是的。”  
就是那樣，我知道了真相。她的真相。  
但是我今晚沒辦法記錄下來了。現在我累得不行，都快要昏過去了。我明天一整天都有時間來寫剩下的對話。我又開始擔心爸爸和Sherlock了，因爲盡管我們一直在祈禱，但到目前爲止什麽消息也沒有。媽媽已經睡了。我不在乎自己是不是已經過了那個年齡，但我現在就要去蜷在媽媽身邊，但願我今晚的夢裏不會出現死掉的父親。


	9. 十一月四日

閃手大師

11\. 4.

我昨晚夢見了爸媽的婚禮。  
當然了，我那時不在場。呃，實際上……我在。我是個沒有寫在邀請函上的嘉賓。沒錯，他們是奉子成婚的。現在你要是怎麽想怎麽驚訝都随便你。事實就是，爸媽交往六個月了，這時候——哎呀！有人懷孕了。他們在一個月之後就結婚了。我見過那些照片。那隻是個在媽媽小時候曾常去教堂裏舉辦的小儀式，不是很隆重。有五十來個人吧，基本上全是媽的親友。我把其中一張照片框起來放在了我的卧室裏：媽媽穿着淺藍色的禮裙，不太像是新娘穿的那種，但是非常時髦；爸爸穿的那身西服事實上也挺合适的；Sherlock站在爸爸邊上，Adele阿姨則站在媽媽身旁。每一個人都在笑，除了Sherlock。他臉上的表情就像在說，這是他這輩子幹過最累的事。我猜的确是這樣，其中的原因很多。  
但是在我的夢裏，這場婚禮變成了盛大的皇家儀式——十個伴娘，蓬松軟軟的裙子。爸爸和媽媽的打扮讓他們看起來就像身處國際場合一般。Sherlock戴着主教常戴的那種高帽，作爲婚禮的主持。接着，在鍾聲敲響之際，每個人都開始跳舞，整個場面就像是一個化裝舞會。我穿着我的燈籠褲站在那兒，上帝啊，我的每一根神經都潔淨如洗。  
我還記得爸爸和Sherlock的婚禮。那時候我十歲。那場婚禮辦得很簡單，我們就隻是去了一趟登記所。一同前去的隻有我、媽媽、哈德森太太、Mycroft和Harry姑媽。爸爸整個人容光煥發的，但他不肯承認，估計在他咽下最後一口氣之前都别想讓他承認了。在婚禮起誓的部分，Sherlock從頭到尾都微微含着淚。我在那兒。我看到了。就算是他，也會有克制不住的時候。  
是的，現在我刻意去寫一些好的回憶，想暫時忘記自己正困于一個安全的住所，并且對爸爸和Sherlock的下落全然不知。如果換成是你，難道你不會想要暫時忘記嗎？  
寫下昨晚和媽媽餘下的對話，或許能幫我分散一會兒注意力。  
後來，她告訴我，在她和爸爸在一起的整個時期，她一直都知道他愛的人是Sherlock。說着話時，她的語氣非常平靜，甚至帶着些解脫感在其中，好像她很高興能把這個事情傾吐出來。她說這話時給我的感覺，和幾星期前爸爸在公園裏告訴我的那些事情重疊了起來，讓我有了頭緒。  
沒錯。科學演繹法。我明白了。  
“我的天呐，你也有一個，”我說。  
她看上去有些困惑。“一個什麽？”  
“一個Sherlock，你也有個像Sherlock那樣的人。”僅僅是把這話說出來，我就知道自己是對的。我一直都覺得，媽媽的生活裏有個空隙。那是個不爲我所知的領域，因爲她從不曾談起。  
媽媽驚呆了。“Genie，你怎麽……”  
“爸爸告訴我說，你們兩個人之所以能處得這麽融洽，就是因爲有些事情上你們能夠互相理解和包容。你剛剛告訴我你有些局限隻有爸爸能接納，其他人都不行。而你和他結婚，也是在了解到他自身的局限之後。若不是你有相同的遭遇，你又怎麽會那樣去做呢？”  
她盯着我的臉看了片刻，搖搖頭，臉上露出的微笑讓人動容。“你太讓人驚奇了，你知道麽？”  
“真的？”  
“當然。”她歎了歎氣。“我和你爸爸之所以會如此契合，正是因爲我們倆都愛着另外的人，一個我們得不到的人。”她直視着我的眼睛。“但是那不意味着我們不能愛對方，不能幸福的生活在一塊兒。你看，我們的确愛着彼此，也得到了幸福。請你一定要理解這一點。”  
我點點頭。我有些理解了。“這算是半喜半憂吧，”我說。  
“是的。的确如此。”她深深地吸了一口氣，再次開口前吐了出來。“他之前也和其他人約會過，就像我一樣。但是事情總成不了，因爲他沒辦法讓自己全神貫注在她們身上。最終，她們都意識到Sherlock才是他生活的重心。我約會過的那些男人總是會強求我對他們付出更多。你的爸爸從來沒有那樣要求過，而我也是，因爲我們都心裏有數。我和他從不會逼對方做出選擇。在這一點上，我們倆心靈相通，好像各自都了解彼此的無助。我們倆就像是一對跛了腿的馬，但如果這兩匹馬能夠相連在一起，它們還是可以拉動馬車，可以爲彼此減輕這份負擔。”  
我緊緊地握住了媽媽的手。凝視着她眼裏透出的傷痛，那些她終于肯讓我見到的黯淡的光讓我感到悲傷。“他是誰，媽媽？你得不到的那個人，究竟是誰？”  
她哽咽了。“抱歉，親愛的。我不能談到他。”  
“我認識他嗎？  
“不認識。求你了，别擔心有一天我會離開你去和他一起。我不會的。我也不能。”  
“你現在還在見他嗎？還和他說話？”  
她歎息着，我能聽出她不想談到那個男人，但是她會爲我破一次例。“沒有。在和你爸爸結婚以前，我就沒見過他了。我知道像這樣對他不肯釋懷是件挺可悲的事。隻可惜，有些事情人們就是沒辦法放手。或說，至少對于這件事，我沒辦法放手。這或許是我的性格缺陷所造成。”她抹了抹眼睛。“有時候，我很羨慕你的爸爸。至少他還能看到他，和他說話，進入他的生活。我跟他提到過一次，他看着我說，‘相信我，Grace，你能找到更好的。’”  
我皺了皺眉。“但是——我不懂。你說你和爸爸都有個不能在一起的人。但是爸爸那時候爲什麽不能和Sherlock在一起呢？我是說，他們現在就在一起啊！發生過什麽嗎？”  
“世事難料，不是麽？在我和他結婚的時候，唯一讓我停下來考慮再三的，就是這個：你爸爸在很長一段時間裏，内心裏都抗拒着Sherlock。并不是他否認自己對他的感覺——他心知肚明，隻不過不肯承認——而是對Sherlock抱有懷疑。他已經說服自己，Sherlock是不可能融入到任何一段關系裏去的，Sherlock不會去接受他，而他自己也最多站到朋友兼同事的位置上。”我看得出Sherlock愛着你爸爸。但是John認爲那不可能，因爲他隻能這樣去想。因爲，他才是那個沒有準備好的人，不是Sherlock。如果他向自己承認，Sherlock事實上能夠回應他的情感，那他就必須真的和他發展出一段關系了。  
“那他是在什麽時候想明白的呢？”她隻是看着我。“是我那場意外，對不對？”  
媽媽拍了拍我的腿。“沒錯。但是那不是今天該講的，寶貝兒。”  
我的腦袋塞滿了新的信息，暈暈乎乎的。“媽，我……我替你感到難受。”  
“爲什麽？”  
“你愛着一個你沒辦法和他在一塊兒的人，而那個可以和你在一塊兒的人又被被人占了。”我的眼睛突然被淚水充盈——這些突如其來的變化讓我的情緒過于激動了。“你理應得到更好的。”  
“不要可憐我，Genie。”她說，語調忽然加重了。“我做出的選擇都是我思考過的，是經過我的理智判斷過的。你不知道我應得的是什麽。”  
我眨了眨眼，睜大了眼睛。“那是什麽意思？”  
她鎮定了一會兒，掃除了剛剛的語氣。“我的意思是，我原以爲自己會孤守終身。我的……殘缺，先這麽說吧，讓我隻能和孤獨爲伴。我對此沒有太多意見。我不像别人那樣需要他人的陪伴。我和你爸爸結婚時，完全清楚自己隻不過是在借用他，Genie。但是我們在一起的這段時間，我得到了我從未想過的東西。他把你帶到我的身邊，而這也是我沒有意料到的。現在我有個漂亮的女兒，也有John這個最好的朋友，就連Sherlock也像是我的弟弟一樣，他無疑是個讓人難以忍受的弟弟，但有他在，我很高興。這并不是說，我從沒感到過傷心難受或是忿恨，但總的來講，我覺得這一切已經超乎我的預期了。”  
我坐在那兒，想着我媽媽的内心一直處于無人介入的狀态，連我和爸爸都被排除在外，感覺頭暈乎乎的。我在想，或許在之前我就知道了，但是知道和感受到是兩個完全不同的概念。“我有點吓着了。”我好不容易說出口。  
她拉我靠向她，給了我一個擁抱。“噢，親愛的。我希望你不要爲這些事情感到煩惱。我沒想讓你感覺自己的家庭很奇特，或是你的父母很怪。”  
“我已經感覺怪怪的了，媽。”  
她笑了。“我猜也是。隻不過……你會不會覺得很沮喪？如果會，你就告訴我。要是你要怪爸爸，我或是Sherlock，都可以理解。那很正常。”  
“我沒怪誰。我隻是——你知道的，社會對于陷入我們這種局面的人有着特殊的期望，好像我們就應該去怪某些人，但是他們之中沒有一個是我真正想要責怪的。後來我也習慣了。”  
“我也是。大概最近十年，我都在向人解釋：不是的，我沒有因爲我的丈夫爲了一個男人離開了我，而對他感到不痛快或是憎惡。而且，當人們聽到我說，你和我依舊和他們倆住在一塊的時候，那些臉上露出的表情真的非常珍貴。”  
我吃吃地笑了。“我想也是。他們估計都想不到會有人成熟到足以應付這種情況。”  
媽媽沉默了幾秒。“我挺享受的，其實。”  
“享受什麽？”  
“讓别人感到震驚。給他們裝滿繁文缛節的腦漿裏注入點新花樣兒。”  
“媽，難道你就是那個傳說中離了婚的中年朋克女？”  
她大笑起來。“應該隻算是個離了婚的中年潮女吧。我有一個不怎麽尋常的家庭，你絕對沒聽說過。”  
我都要笑沒氣了。一直到西裝男帶着午餐再次出現的時候我們還在笑。他的出現，讓我一瞬間回想起自己身處何境，很快我就從大笑中恢複過來。  
媽媽和我吃過午餐後，單調乏味的感覺又充斥了整個房間。我看着電視，媽媽念叨着要上網，但是這裏怎麽也連不上。我覺得我得打會兒瞌睡了，就當是混時間吧。

過後

好吧。很顯然，用打瞌睡去應付發生在你身上的壞事兒，有着相當神奇的功效。日後要是有什麽煩人的事情來了，我肯定搬出這一招。  
有人搖動着我的肩膀把我弄醒了，我睜開眼睛的時候看到的是爸爸！耶！我覺得我當時大概發出了些特惡心的吱吱的尖叫，還猛地抱住了他。之後我喋喋不休地說着話，迫不及待地把問題一個接一個地全抛了出來，直到他讓我安靜下來，好回答我。  
“我很好，事情都挺好的，我不會再走了，你也沒有危險，該處理的事已經有人在處理了。”  
我嗵地一聲倒在床上，歎出一口氣。“要是我們近期都不再遇到類似的麻煩，我會非常高興的。”  
爸爸點點頭，他的下巴緊了一下。“加一。”他說。  
“到底發生了什麽？”壓力退去之後，現在我想知道所有事情。  
爸爸搖了搖頭。“你真的不需要知道。”  
“但是我想要知道。”  
他朝我歪了歪腦袋。“現在，想想Mick叔叔說了什麽，你不能總是……”  
“得到你想要的，”我幫他補完，翻了翻眼珠。Mick叔叔是我們倆很久以前的老笑話，爸爸總拿他充數，想要用滾石的歌詞來教育我。  
直到這個時候我才發覺有些事情不對勁。我看向四周。“Sherlock人呢？”  
爸爸咬了咬牙。“他幾個小時之後就會來了。但願吧。”  
那一刻，我明白了他爲何笑不由衷。“他是不是……他不會又去幹傻事了吧？”  
“最好沒有。他在做收尾工作。可以這麽說。”  
“你應該一直陪着他的！”  
“我答應他我會先回來看好你們倆，”他說，督了一眼媽媽。她把手環在腹部，正朝他微笑。“真的，親愛的，他很好。他馬上就回來了。”  
“到時候我們就能回家了吧？”這想法太誘人了。  
他和媽媽交換了一下眼神。“可能不行。還有些收尾工作要幹。我們必須在這裏呆到明天早上。”  
“噢。”我聳聳肩。“好吧，至少我們在一塊兒。那就夠了。”  
爸爸和我一起玩了會兒牌。媽媽趴在她的電紙書上。我想要讓爸和我下下象棋，但是用他的話說，那就像是Sherlock和隔壁的小貓玩“殺人遊戲”一樣。  
我想要讓時間快點過去，但我也希望爸爸能分分心。他總是不停地朝門那邊看，下颌的呈現出一幅禁欲狀的方角線條。他很擔心Sherlock。  
所以在下午三點，當我們的房門打開，而看上去并無大礙的他飛速閃進房間之時，我們都感到心裏懸着的石頭終于落下了。我跳床下沖過去抱住了他，這次他沒反抗。“你到哪兒去了？”我訓斥他。  
“扔垃圾，”他黯然地說。他和爸爸意味深長的互相打量着。Sherlock走過去的時候，他們各自伸出手緊緊握住對方的，但也就隻是這樣。Sherlock走到窗戶旁邊，從窗簾的縫隙間朝外張望。“我相信John已經向你們說明了我們會在這裏多停留一段時間。”  
“是的，但爲什麽呢？媽媽問。“如果再沒有什麽威脅了……”  
“就是那個。”Sherlock說。“現在我們必須确定沒有。”  
“噢，”她說。  
Sherlock的喉嚨深處發出了一陣沮喪的嗡鳴聲。“有些自以爲運籌帷幄的人，認定John和我不應該被卷入到這些更爲危險的‘終結之戰’裏去，把它們指派給了一些肩上沒有責任的人，這些人不同于我們兩個。”  
“我覺得那聽起來是個好主意。”媽媽說。  
“我不能在向他們正面發起挑戰之後就逃到一邊去，反倒讓其他人來收這個尾！”Sherlock大聲叫道。  
“住嘴，”爸用沉重單調的聲音說道。“事情已經過去了。你不能冒這個險。你太重要了。沒有人擁有你的大腦。隻要還有比我更合适的人能負責這些事，我也不想白白斷送自己的命。”  
“更合适？哪看出來的？”  
“他們更年輕，Sherlock！我也不願讓你的虛榮心受挫，但你和我早都過了在倫敦的大街小巷尾追出租的年齡了，你明白麽。”  
“我不能容忍自己被當成易碎品一樣護着，John，”他說，眼睛裏冒着火光。  
“是不能。但是今天，現在，你應做的事是提高警惕。”  
他們對視了有好一段時間，最終Sherlock妥協下來，手指掠過頭發。“好吧，現在争論這個完全沒有意義。”  
爸微笑着說，“這就對了。我現在真想好好個洗澡。”  
于是Sherlock冷靜下來，但之後整個晚上他都有些不大對勁。我們在電視上看了《神秘博士》N集連播，然後Mycroft終于能讓我們連上網了，媽因此頗爲高興。爸爸和Sherlock在外面又聽到了一些新的消息，那好像讓他們倆解除了幾絲疑慮。而且我們明天一早就能回家了，在那之前，我的遭遇就像是在外紮營過夜，隻不過同伴換成了爸媽。  
你知道的，對于大多數的孩子來說那可就像是地獄一樣。但我琢磨着我應該不是那大多數之一。


	10. 十一月五日

舞蹈之王

11\. 5.

我們到家了。沒死人。這恐怕也是我們能料到的最好結果。  
經過這件事情之後，我們彼此都聯系得更緊了。那天晚上，我看了《神秘博士》。Sherlock在房間裏悄悄踱着步，時刻抓着手機，不斷地朝窗外張望，神經一直處于緊繃狀态。而媽媽和我最終在其中一張床上睡着了。  
夜半時分我醒了過來，那時才剛剛過淩晨兩點。我沒有動，隻是讓自己的眼睛微微睜開了一條縫。爸爸在另一張床的被子上閉目安神，墊着一摞枕頭靠在床頭闆上。Sherlock仍然站在窗戶旁邊。他把垂下的窗簾扒開了一些，盯着窗外看。月光在他的輪廓上留下了一段銀輝。  
爸也醒了。在那張雙人床上扭動了一下身子。我極力讓自己保持不動。也許他們會談到發生過的事情，那樣我就能稍稍搞清楚一些狀況了。“Sherlock，”他說，聲音很小，以免吵醒我們。Sherlock在窗邊轉過身。爸爸向他伸出一隻手。“來吧。過來躺一會兒。”  
Sherlock歎了聲氣。睡覺是爲弱者準備的東西，他肯定在想。可是我能從他的體态上看出，他已經疲倦了。他就該聽從他醫生的建議。  
他的确聽了。他脫下了外套，坐在床邊，背對着我還有爸爸。他轉過頭越過肩膀看着他，最終還是轉身躺上床，一邊踢掉自己的鞋子。他蜷在爸爸身邊，把頭擱在他的胸膛上，手臂繞着他的腰。爸爸的一隻手臂環住Sherlock的肩膀，手揉進了他的頭發。兩個人帶着互相之間的默契和親密緩緩地沉浸在對方的氣息之中。  
Sherlock的眼睛睜得很大。他的手撫摸着爸爸的，整個人卻出了神。“事情還沒結束。”他低聲說。  
“我知道。”  
“永遠也結束不了的，John。除非我不再是我。”  
“噓。”  
Sherlock安靜下來。爸爸把臉頰靠向Sherlock的頭頂。“我能理解的。”  
“理解什麽？”  
“要是你覺得你承受不了了，然後帶着她們……”  
“離開你？你已經神志不清了。”  
“John，那是你的家人。”  
“是我們的家人。”  
Sherlock歎着氣。“如果Genie發生什麽意外……”  
“不會的。她現在很好。看，她睡着了。”  
我沒睡着。但是上帝啊，求你别讓他們察覺到。Sherlock本應該早就發現的。或許他的腦袋被别的事情給占住了。  
Sherlock又安靜了好一會兒。“如果你要我退休，我會的，”他終于輕聲說道，那聲音小得我幾乎要聽不見了。  
爸爸歎了口氣。“我知道。所以我才從不那樣要求你。要是你真的準備好要退休了，你會退的。”他停頓了一下。“很久之前你向我保證過Genie和Grace的人身安全。你從沒有食言。”  
“我日後也不會。”爸爸拉過他，讓他靠得更近一些，把嘴唇印在了Sherlock的額頭上。Sherlock閉上眼睛，把頭側向一邊。爸爸微向前傾，吻上了他的嘴唇。Sherlock向後挪開了些。“幹這些事我們不算太老吧？”他咕哝着。  
爸爸做了個鬼臉。“要是我們真能老到那個地步，你幹脆開槍斃了我。”他側過臉，再一次吻了Sherlock。  
Sherlock笑了，笑聲壓得很沉。“我是說那些工作，John。”  
爸爸想了想。“沒有。我覺得我們已經老到可以倚老賣老的地步了。”  
“胡說八道。”  
“挑我心不在焉的時候跟我說話，你得到的就是這個。”Sherlock得意地笑着，讓一隻手滑到爸爸的頸部，握住它，手指一邊輕輕地掃過他的臉。爸爸低頭看着他，猶豫了一下。“天呐，我愛你。”他低聲說。他說那句話的語氣讓我渾身一震顫動，好像他還是會爲這一切感到驚奇，好像他必須把它說出口才行。Sherlock拉下他，他們的嘴唇又觸碰到了一起。這是我該閉上眼的時候了。不僅僅因爲我并不需要在他們的舌頭介入之時仍然在此旁觀，更是由于他們之後肯定不會談論我想要知道的内容了。  
再次醒來的時候，我八成是發出了什麽響動，因爲爸爸正從那張床上朝我看過來。他和Sherlock幾乎就占了雙人床的一邊，爸爸躺平了一點，而Sherlock則是緊緊地靠在爸爸身邊，頭抵在爸的肩上。兩個人衣服都還整齊；我和媽媽還在這個房間裏，他們頂多隻能親吻一會兒，不能太過火。“你還好吧？”爸爸小聲地對我說。  
我點點頭。“就是有點沒休息好。”  
“做噩夢了？”  
我決定不告訴他那些有關媽媽婚禮的怪夢。“或許吧，”我說。  
他伸出一隻手，示意要我過去。“來吧。”  
我爬下床，走到他們那邊去。我的腳步很輕，以免打擾到Sherlock。我爬上床，在爸爸另一邊蜷縮着抱住他。我知道我已經十六了，但他的手臂環繞着我的時候，我仍然感覺到一種在别處都無從匿迹的安全感。他吻了吻我的頭頂。“我們兩個都這樣壓着你，你睡得着嗎？”我低聲說。  
他笑了。那個感覺從我的發絲穿過了。“我巴不得呢，寶貝兒。”  
我很快就睡着了。  
當我下一次醒來的時候，已經到了早上。在我熟睡之時，不知怎麽回事，媽媽也擠了過來。現在她在我身後睡着，一隻手臂搭在了我的身上，手碰到了Sherlock放在爸爸胸上的手臂。于是，我們這群瞌睡蟲全都倒在了一塊兒。  
我躺在床上，被我最珍視的人圍繞着。我有着些模糊的記憶，在爸媽還睡在一張床上的時候，我也會爬到他們的床上。我以前也會對爸爸和Sherlock做同樣的事，但隻有在極少數情況下Sherlock才會真的睡着，那時候我才有機會。人們到了一定的年齡就不能幹這些事了，我想。可是我覺得自己可能一輩子都戒不掉那種暖融融的安全感。  
Sherlock睜開眼睛，在爸胸膛的另一邊看着我。他微微笑了一下，擡起手弄了弄我的頭發。這讓爸爸醒了過來，他條件反射似的抱了抱我們倆，接着媽媽也在我身後醒了。一時間沒有人說話，我們隻是迷迷糊糊地一同躺着。  
爸打破了沉默。“不是我不喜歡你們兩個，但我的手已經麻了。”他說。  
Sherlock輕聲笑着，坐了起來。“你早該說的。”他扶住爸爸的手臂，幫他揉着肩膀，讓他的血液流動恢複正常。  
“我不想動。”我抱怨着。“實在太舒服了。”  
媽媽翻身下了床，伸了個懶腰，她的襯衣已經發皺了。“幾點了？”她打着哈欠問道。  
“七點半。”爸說。我突然意識到自己睡在了爸爸受傷的肩膀上。  
“噢，糟糕。爸，你的肩。”我說着趕緊坐起身。  
“沒關系。”他在床上也坐了起來，聳了聳肩膀，臉上的表情有些難受。  
Sherlock的眉頭皺了起來。“你還好吧？”他低沉地問道。  
爸爸點點頭。“隻想趕緊從這個地方出去。”  
這時們恰好開了，西裝男帶來了早餐，還說事情都已經擺平，早上九點我們就可以被帶回家了。聽到這話，爸爸的緊張的神色緩和了下來。  
之後我們就回來了。Sherlock一到家就不見人影。在和我們膩在一塊兒一整天之後，他無疑需要點個人空間，找回他的自我存在感。我們一下午都覺得有些冷清。大部分時間我都在我自己的房裏呆着。我沒聽見電視的聲音，這說明媽媽很可能正呆在她的工作室。我一整天都沒見着爸爸和Sherlock。  
爸爸終于在晚飯之前走進我的房間。“我和Sherlock要去吃中餐，”他說。“你要來嗎？還是你想和媽媽多呆一會兒？”  
我想了想。“我留家裏就行。不是很餓。”  
他猶豫了。“我聽說你和媽媽好好談了一次話。”  
“是啊。”我歎了口氣。“聽着，爸，我不确定我現在真的想跟你談這個。給我點時間，行嗎？”  
他點點頭。“好吧。”  
我重新考慮了一下。“我能問你一個問題嗎？”  
他走進來坐在我的床邊。“什麽問題？”  
“有點……私人的問題。”  
“你是我的女兒，Genie。還有什麽比父女關系更私人的？雖然這麽說，但我還是有權保持沉默。”  
“好吧。”我停了一會兒，琢磨着怎麽把話說出口，最終還是覺得直接點兒更好。“你到底是不是同性戀？”  
讓我感到驚訝的是，爸爸居然笑了。“我等這個問題都等了好多年了。你怎麽到現在才問？”  
我聳聳肩。“不知道。一直沒想過吧。”  
“今天怎麽就想起來了？”  
“你和媽媽結婚了八年，她也跟我說，你在那之前還和别的女人交往過，但是始終沒成氣候。”  
“那倒是真話。”  
“成不了氣候是因爲Sherlock。”  
“或多或少，是這樣的。”  
“你和除他之外的男人在一起過麽？”  
“沒。”他看着我，像是在思考我到底想了解得多深。“我和一個男人結婚了。對這個社會而言，我就是個同性戀。”  
“别欲蓋彌彰，爸。那不是我在問的問題。”  
“我知道。”他歎了聲氣。“我也不清楚，寶貝。Sherlock是那種會打破所有陳規的人。你會在某一瞬間感覺自己不再迫切地想要了解自己的想法了，因爲他總會讓你重新定義一切。”  
“好吧，我把話說明白點。你和除他之外的男人接過吻嗎？”  
“有過。”他頓了頓。“我在軍隊裏呆過很長時間，在那種周圍都是男人的環境下——呃，隻能說我們大部分人都會多少有些那樣的經曆。但那時我不覺得自己的取向變了。可現在回想起來，我也不知能不能當真。我花了很長時間才敢對自己承認我對Sherlock的感覺，這不是性别上問題，他的性格才是我們的障礙。當時我覺得，我對他的渴望無法得到回報。說了這麽多我就是想讓你知道，他的性别不是關鍵所在。”他聳聳肩。“我在很多年之前就不再計較這個了。我愛Sherlock。僅此而已。隻不過他恰好是個男人。”他得意地笑着。“但我承認我也很喜歡Adrien Brody那家夥。這得看你願意怎麽理解了。”  
（Adrien Brody：男演員，《鋼琴戰曲》主角。）

“你喜歡他是因爲他讓你想到Sherlock。”  
“是嗎？噢，他們确實是一個類型的。”  
“你也喜歡Rachel Weisz。” （Rachel Weisz：譯名是“雷切爾·薇姿”，演過《木乃伊》系列。）  
“噢，老天。她真很漂亮，不是嗎？”爸爸咧着嘴笑了。“但是她總會讓我聯想起你媽媽。”  
我從牙縫裏吹出一口氣，感覺有些沮喪。“可是，爸——Sherlock是個男人不是巧不巧合的問題。我是說，你長着眼呢！”我臉紅了。“呀，糟糕。話說過頭了。你知道我的意思的。”  
他點點頭。“你的姑媽Harry一直都跟我說，沒有哪個完完全全是異性戀的男人會很高興和另一個男人保持親密關系。我覺得她這話可能說得有很道理。”  
“所以，你的确是同性戀了。”  
“Genie，我明白你需要把這些事情都弄清楚，想給它們分門别類。但有些事就是沒辦法由這些門類所涵蓋。但是最後，這一切都不重要了，不是嗎？我已經找到我的另一半了。所以，無論是樹中的小鳥還是地鐵上的美男，給我的吸引力從本質上來說都是一樣的，它們什麽也說明不了。”  
我歎了歎氣。“這方面得出個說明書。”  
爸爸笑了。“那樣就沒意思了。”他盯住我。“你弄明白了嗎？”  
“我不知道。或許吧。你是對的，這都不重要。讓别人操這份心去吧。”  
“說得太對了。那些人都隻看見了表象。現在，打個比方，我馬上就要去和我的同性丈夫出去共進同性晚餐，然後吃同性中國菜，進行同性對話，用同性的錢買單，并且從頭到尾我們都處在同性戀的狀态。那就是别人看到的東西。對我來說，我隻是和Sherlock一起出去吃個飯罷了。”  
我笑了。“中國菜也是同性的？”  
“那可不。中餐彎得相當厲害。這你都不知道？”  
“還有什麽很‘同性’的東西是我不知道的？”  
他想了一會兒。“呃……橄榄球。”  
我倒吸一口涼氣。“不可能吧！”  
“徹頭徹尾的同性運動。還有精制意大利咖啡。開心果也算。”  
“爸，你把我玩兒傻了。”  
“時代在變化，Genie。你該學點新東西了。”  
“那咖啡味的冰淇淋呢？”  
“噢，不。那是直人吃的玩意。你還沒從我這兒出師呢？”  
我們那時候說着笑着，過去好長時間，“同性戀”和“異性戀”的兩張列表上的東西越來越多，直到Sherlock終于把頭探了進來，一臉的惱火。“John，還在耽擱什麽呢？我們還去不去吃中餐了？我都要餓壞了。”我們聽見他提到“中餐”兩個字又開始狂笑不止，他八成認爲我們倆已經瘋了。Sherlock轉了轉眼珠。“你們真是兩個呆子。我在樓下等着餓死得了。”說完，那個身影便消失了。  
我生活在一個瘋瘋癫癫的家庭裏。這感覺真讓人爽歪歪。


	11. 11月8日

第十一章：11月8日  
注釋：參見章節末尾處。  
尤金妮婭·H·華生的博客，青少年違紀行爲  
11月8日

也就是說，這就是作爲那些孩子中的一員的感受。你知道，那些總被抓到校長辦公室的，在火車隧道裏噴塗鴉的，頻頻收到反社會行爲令（ASBO）的【注1】。這在某種意義上說很有趣。有種地下黨的感覺。  
基本上講我不是惹麻煩的人。我是說，拜托。我生活中最癡迷的事物就是下棋。有下棋的小阿飛這種事物存在嗎？幾乎不能說是叛逆的青少年的第一選擇。老師曾經給我的家長打過電話，讓他們來開會，但是這通常是關于我做得好的某些事，而不是關于我做得不好的某些事。  
所以我确定當我的家長因爲我扇了莉莉·巴斯蓋特一巴掌而被請到學校的時候，他們一定很驚訝。  
沒錯，我未來的回憶錄讀者們，我是個暴力犯罪者。  
你們也許能夠回想起莉莉·巴斯蓋特是我在學校的死敵。我們似乎都有這樣的死敵，就好像帽衫和耳機這樣的青少年标準配備品一樣被分配給我們。不要把我的意思理解錯，我不是那些絕望而又孤獨的，沒有朋友，總是被無情騷擾的孩子們中的一員。我在學校和别人相處得相當好。我有親密的朋友。我最好的朋友是梅特西，還有布林、瑪喬裏和德莉亞，再加上各種各樣的零零散散的朋友。然後是我那些校外的朋友，比如說紮克和柯林。在弗朗西斯·霍蘭德學校，有大量的不同方式可以變得受歡迎。做一個上流社會的金發美妞隻是這些方式當中最無聊的一種。所以很自然的，這就是莉莉·巴斯蓋特的命運，因爲她不夠聰明，沒法想出一種比做一個讨人厭的婊子更有趣的方式來使自己惹人注意。  
她有一夥和她一樣的人追随着她這些人甚至比她還要無聊。他們生活當中唯一的目的就是貶低任何她們覺得比較次的人，而這意味着任何不是她們的人。如果你去過我們學校你就知道我是什麽意思了。  
我是個很容易的目标。我穿二手衣服，下國際象棋，而且父親是同性戀。還有我的傷疤，在穿着弗朗西斯的灰色校裙多年以來都很顯眼。這些事斌沒有什麽奇怪的，但是已經足夠使我與衆不同，而這就是她們所要求的。這些是莉莉最經常用來折磨我的東西。  
一般來說，我覺得不理會她很容易。但是今天有兩個因素促使我做了這件事。  
首先，盡管她對外展現出的形象是穿着開司米毛衣，挎着名牌包的上流社會的有錢姑娘，然而我知道我的家庭比她的強。莉莉的父親是事務律師，顯然做着些關于公司和錢的邪惡事情，而他們住在一所漂亮的大房子裏，開着豪車，在科茨沃爾德丘陵地帶還擁有一座漂亮的避暑山莊。太棒了。而她所知道的是，我隻不過住在貝克街的一套公寓裏。

她不知道的是夏洛克同時擁有221号和219号。他在爲皇室的某些知名不具的人服務之後得到了一大筆錢。媽媽和爸爸掙錢都不少，而夏洛克已經因爲他做的事情很出名了，有的時候會有付得起六位數價錢的人雇傭他，而且他們也會欣然這樣做，因爲他們認爲這能夠使他守口如瓶。而他們不知道的是他一點也不介意傳播他們肮髒的小秘密。他當然不會因爲收費的事情鬧心。爸爸處理他所有的報酬。我認爲這是某種建立在收入基礎之上的浮動費率制。有的時候他不要錢。隻要案子有趣，他不會介意的。但是關鍵是我們的生活盡管很簡樸，但是保險櫃裏卻有的是貨，如果你明白我是什麽意思的話。

第二個讓我不把莉莉當回事的因素是我隻需一個電話，他父親就會突然發現他身處他的公司的烏茲别克斯坦分部，這一點讓我很滿意。你也許會把這個想法叫做我的快樂隐蔽處。所以不管她什麽時候開始惹我，我都會前往那個快樂隐蔽處，想象着她穿着魯布汀鞋子【注2】沿着烏茲别克斯坦的街道跌跌闖闖地走的樣子。  
我今天心情不在最佳狀态。我今天考數學了，我知道我答得不會太好。而且我最近沒有下棋。對于不下棋的人很難解釋，但是有些時候你對象棋的理解會達到一個停滞期，然後你就停滞在那裏直到理解水平突然上升然後繼續前進。我當時就在停滞期。這種挫敗感使得我狀态不佳。雷歐尼德在昨晚的課上每次都打敗我。  
所以那就是了。我仍然在腦海中想着我剛剛獲得的關于我母親的全新信息。我不确定我對它的感受如何，而且我仍然有諸多疑問。這有點讓人分心。而且我對媽媽留在後方的那個男人好奇死了，那個她仍然愛着的人。我設法詢問爸爸她知不知道那人是誰，他說不知道。我不确定我是不是相信他。我還沒有問過夏洛克他知不知道。我沒有問是因爲他幾乎可以說是确實知道，而我不确定我是不是真的想問。媽媽不想告訴我。她應該保有一些隐私，不是嗎？但是我的上帝啊，我快要好奇而死了。  
我當天早上頭腦就是這樣一種注意力分散的狀态——媽媽、象棋、還有數學——而這時該死的莉莉·巴斯蓋特決定招惹我，再一次。我曾經說過通常我能夠把這當作耳旁風。但是我也說過，我今天不在狀态。這可不是什麽把握不大的猜測。  
當她趾高氣昂地和她那些看上去很相似的夥伴們走到我身邊的時候我正在六年級公共休息室裏，尋找咖啡。“早上好，傑妮，”她說，聲音像糖漿一樣甜。  
我歎了口氣。不要被富家女的無辜外表和友好舉止所愚弄。她是誤導方面的大師。“莉莉，”我說，把氣氛維持在中立狀态。并不是說這樣做會有什麽效果。

她招搖地穿着一條格子呢裙子和開司米套裝毛衣。真是老生常談。我們已經返校一個多月了，這段時間内我沒看見她穿同樣的衣服兩次。穿自己的衣服的能力對于我們來說仍然有些新穎。莉莉和我都是六年級，這就意味随着我們不再需要穿那可怕的弗朗西斯·霍蘭德學校的制服了（顯著特征是難看的灼眼粉色襯衫），所以一個人穿什麽衣服來上學仍然是談話當中的要點。今天我穿的是工裝褲，一件有戴立克機器人圖案【注3】的舊T恤，還有我最喜歡的開襟毛衣。這件毛衣是用絞花編織方式打的，疙裏疙瘩，上面還有補丁。我是在托騰漢宮路的一家店裏找到的。  
“我今天早上看到和你在一起的那人是你媽媽嗎？”  
“是的。”媽媽今天早上送我去上學了，沒什麽特别原因。有時她一早要乘地鐵時就會這樣做。  
“那她爲什麽不開車送你呢？”

她這是要說什麽？“我就住在街角，莉莉。”而你清楚得很，你這蠢蛋。  
“哦，就是那樣。和你的同性戀爸爸們住在一起。”她爆發出一陣幸災樂禍的大笑。  
我深深的歎了一口氣。“是呀。已經是第一百萬次了。和我的同性戀爸爸們。”  
“還有你媽媽。”  
“你想讓我給你畫個流程圖嗎？是的，還有我媽媽，沒錯。”  
“我不知道他們還會把公寓租給畸形展覽。”更多幸災樂禍的笑聲。她的模仿者們用胳膊肘互相捅着，竊笑着。  
我環視房間。米拉·布瑞肯裏奇在自動售貨機那邊。她看着我，翻了翻眼睛，用左手做了個粗魯的手勢。我自鳴得意地笑了。莉莉受歡迎隻是流于表面，或多或少隻是因爲她公開聲稱是這樣，而沒人真的想要太大聲地反駁她，但是每個人都知道她就是個性情暴躁的母牛。“是呀，我們的錢都用光了，我們是畸形展覽。”我說。

“你媽媽。她是不是就是喜歡和同性戀鬼混啊【注4】？”莉莉說，她的聲音放低了些。  
我心頭不由自主地湧起怒火。莉莉通常把她的大多數令人不快的攻擊集中在我臭名昭著的同性戀爸爸們身上，或者我自己身上。媽媽從來不是她的傳統目标之一。而考慮到我今天剛剛發現的關于我母親的事實，今天不是把她拉入這場争吵的日子。“閉上嘴少說我母親。”我怒吼道。

錯誤。現在她知道她戳到了我的痛處。“你媽媽她很聰明，”莉莉說。“我敢打賭她不那麽想要個流口水的傻子當女兒，”她的目光掠過我身上。“毛衣很漂亮。從垃圾箱裏拽出來的，是不是？”我隻是站在那裏，假裝完全專注于我的咖啡上。我不信任自己說出的任何事情。“我敢打賭她更情願不去搭理你。”莉莉說。“如果她不和你還有那對假鴛鴦一起待在家裏的話也許能給自己找到個漢子。或者可能——可能她就喜歡這樣，”她說。“我敢打賭她對這感到很興奮。她賴着不走是因爲她就喜歡看你的爸爸們亂搞，是不是？【注5】  
這番話使我失控了。我甚至還沒意識到我要這樣做我就做了。

一陣喧嚣在公共休息室裏響起。莉莉跌跌撞撞地後退，手放在臉上，而我自己的手掌刺痛。等等，什麽？這真的發生了嗎？  
“你打我！”莉莉大叫，臉上帶着驚愕，就好像她一直認爲她處于某種能夠使她免遭任何報應的力場當中。我願打賭在莉莉·巴斯蓋特的一生當中，從未有人憤怒地用手在她身上招呼。我知道這并不是什麽有見識的反應，但是我禁不住因爲成爲第一個這樣做的人而感到一絲陰暗的滿足。  
米拉·布瑞肯裏奇立刻跑到我身邊，一隻手摟住我的肩頭，可能是阻止我以防我再次打她。“哦閉嘴吧，莉莉，你他媽的是自找的。”  
“我剛才這樣做了嗎？”  
“你這操蛋的傻逼！”莉莉怒吼道，就好像要沖着我來。她的模仿者們攔住她，但是她們并不用非常用力。這隻是表演給别人看的。莉莉·巴斯蓋特不可能和我這樣的人打起來。她不會這樣做，而且這樣還得冒弄壞她的指甲的危險。“你打破我的鼻子了！”她哀嚎道。  
“哦，我沒有，”我說。“連血都沒出。”  
“走吧，咱們去找護士，”她的模仿者之一說。“還有女校長！”  
我歎了口氣。“哦，他媽的。”  
此時一小群人已經圍繞在我身邊。布林用胳膊肘推擠到我身邊。“該死的，傑妮！她說什麽了，讓你終于對她發作了？”  
“我不知道。”  
“她對傑妮的媽媽說了些極其粗魯的事情，”米拉說。“如果是我的話我也會發作的。”  
布林搖了搖頭。“好吧，你今天得在校長辦公室呆些時候了。”  
我跌坐在最近的椅子上。“我不知道我是怎麽了。”  
“你隻是做了該做的事，”米拉說，交叉手臂。“這或早或晚肯定要發生的。”  
“哦上帝啊，達尼丁女士要給我的家長打電話了。”我呻吟道，把臉埋在手裏。“如果我被開除了怎麽辦？”  
“你不會被開除的。還記得去年凱特·莫斯比和大艾德娜在籃球場上打起來了嗎？他們隻不過被訓了一頓話，遭到兩天停學。而且她們把對方弄得慘的多。”  
公共休息室的門開了，副校長進來了。她臉上帶着一種半是憤怒，半是困惑的表情看着我。“尤金妮娅，跟我走。”她說。  
“天啊，根本沒花多長時間。”  
“小心點。莉莉的父親是某種吃人的事務律師。”米拉說。  
我自鳴得意地笑了。“不用擔心。作爲華生家的人，比較父母權重時是很占優勢的。相信我。”  
于是我就在達尼丁小姐的辦公室裏了。她看上去非常困惑。“傑妮，我真的很吃驚你會做出這樣的事。”  
“我也是。”  
“你從來沒有過任何違反紀律的行爲，更不用說打架了。”她說，她的嘴唇因爲對這個詞的反感撅了起來，就好象這樣的事情在她的學校裏是難以接受的。  
“我不會把這稱爲打架。”  
“莉莉說你打她。”我什麽也沒說。“傑妮，我很清楚我的學校裏發生的事情。我知道莉莉把你作爲特定的目标。關于她的行爲有人找她談過話。我隻能猜測她  
今天對你有些過分了。然而，你的反應是完全不可接受的，而我不能縱容你。”  
“我也是，達尼丁小姐。”  
她歎了口氣。“好吧，我跟你的父親談過了。他在路上。莉莉的父母要求與此事相關的雙方見一面。”  
哦，太棒了。巴斯蓋特一家。也許今天的暴力行爲還沒完。  
達尼丁小姐讓我在一間休息室裏等待。我用不着等太長時間。  
爸爸狂風驟雨一樣沖了進來。他坐下來面對着我，盯了我片刻，就好像他不知道從何下手一樣。“尤金妮娅·華生，請解釋一下爲什麽我剛才在上班的時候被叫走了，過來處理你扇了你的同學一巴掌的事情？我有那麽一會還以爲有人騙我。當然我的女兒不會做這樣的事情。”  
我的手臂交疊在胸前。“她惹我生氣了，爸爸。”  
“所以你就打她？傑妮——我甚至不知道對此該怎麽做。”  
“我沒打算這樣做！這件事就那麽發生了！難道你沒有極其惱怒以至于發火的時候嗎？”  
“她到底對你說什麽了？你真的脾氣這麽爆？”  
“不光是今天！”我大叫道。“爸爸，她多年以來一直針對我！天天都這樣！”  
他看上去很震驚。“什麽？你在告訴我你多年來一直被這個女孩欺負，而你一聲不吭？”  
“有什麽意義呢？我能處理好。”  
“你當然不能，因爲你打了她！她一直都跟你說些什麽？”  
“哦，這不重要。”  
“這當然重要！這對我來說很重要！她說什麽……“他突然停住了。我瞥了他一眼然後迅速移開目光，但是還不夠快。“傑妮——這是我的錯嗎？”他悄聲說。  
“你是不是因爲爸爸是同性戀而遭到戲弄？”  
“如果不是因爲這件事，也得是因爲别的，爸爸。”  
“哦，基督啊，”她說，用手揉搓着他的臉。“我們以爲把你送到女校就能避免這一點了。”  
“真的嗎？你以爲女孩子們不像男孩子們那麽愛折磨他們的同齡人？”他看上去是如此不安，我他媽的都幾乎快要忘記我自己要被開除了。“爸爸，孩子們總是會因爲各種各樣的事情而遭到戲弄。因爲胖，因爲體育不好，或者因爲在學校集會上忘記校歌的歌詞。所以我是因爲爸爸是同性戀而遭到戲弄的。我也因爲我的傷疤和下國際象棋而遭戲弄。”  
“女孩子戲弄你有傷疤？”他憤怒地臉色一沉。  
“當然！我就是這個意思！一切都是公平的。“  
“我從未想過這種事情竟然會發生在這所學校。這所學校似乎一直緻力于教書育人，很有合作精神。難道你們不是都和彼此有某種姐妹之情嗎？”  
“我們大多數人都是這樣。而這所學校确實如此。但是我不認爲你能把四百個少女放在一起而不摻雜幾個婊子在裏面。”  
“爲什麽，爲什麽你不告訴我們這件事呢？”他的目光在懇求着我。  
“你真的想知道？”他點點頭。“這就是爲什麽，爸爸。因爲你會責怪自己，試圖糾正這件事，而你做不到。你真的做不到。坦誠地說，這不關你事。這是我的事。我能處理好。我處理得比有些女孩子更好。你知不知道另外一個莉莉最喜歡的目标？那個靠贊助上學的四年級小姑娘，梅西·瓊斯。她媽媽是清潔工，她沒有爸爸，因爲那個混蛋跑了。那個女孩子特别優秀。她的數學領先同年級人兩級，畫的水彩畫超級棒。但是莉莉損她的破衣服，還有她少得可憐的午飯，有的時候情況太糟糕了，我都看見她在廁所裏哭。還有她回家的時候家裏一個人都沒有，因爲她媽媽要上夜班。有的時候我真想把她帶回家然後摟着她。她才是那個應該得到照顧的人，不是我。我有朋友，家裏還有三位家長，還有一位能把任何膽敢斜眼看我的人送到西伯利亞去的叔叔。所以她可以損我的爸爸們，還有我的壞腿，如果這能讓她感到自己很強大很重要的話怎麽樣都行，因爲管她呢，那就是爲什麽。這并不有趣，但是我能承受住。”  
爸爸盯着我看。“上帝啊，傑妮。你怎麽還沒統治世界？”  
我露齒而笑，但是我的臉頰開始發燙。“給我幾年時間吧，爸爸。我得先拿到駕照才行。”  
他笑了，然後他似乎記起來我們爲什麽在這裏了。“那麽今天有什麽不一樣的呢？爲什麽你今天對她發作了？”  
“她說媽媽的壞話，”我說，感覺自己又開始憤怒了。“經過上周末我感覺有點保護欲。她說了——一些很糟糕的話。我猜那是最後一根稻草。”  
爸爸點點頭。“好吧，我确定會有些後果。但是我他媽的得确定這個女孩子的情況得到處理。”  
“别管了，爸爸。我願意承擔一切後果。”  
“我不會撒手不管的。你可以告訴我你能解決好，但我是你父親，而當我的女兒每天被騷擾的時候我不會坐視不管的。我至少要和那個女孩子的父母說句話。”  
“他們是一對噩夢般的纨绔子弟，爸爸。”  
“太棒了。我最喜歡的就是那一型。”  
就在這時，門開了，夏洛克沖了進來。難道他就不能正常地進屋嗎？“你打誰了，傑妮？”他說，高興地搓着兩隻手。“有監控錄像嗎？”  
爸爸用手拍了下額頭，我必須說很像卡通片裏的場景。  
我們還沒來得及向夏洛克介紹情況，達尼丁小姐就進來告訴我們巴斯蓋特一家人來了，我們都得到會議室去。我站起身來，肚子裏害怕地打了個小結。“媽媽來嗎？”我悄聲對爸爸說，祈禱她不會來。  
“她在出庭，我聯系不到她。”  
“很好。”  
達尼丁小姐和學校顧問和莉莉及其父母在會議室裏。他們看上去差不多就是你想象他們的樣子。他們全都轉過來看着我，就好像我是一隻應該被擠扁的蟲子。爸爸在看着莉莉，而莉莉臉上正挂着她最無辜，最像公主一般的表情。上帝啊，她真的是個專家。甚至她的姿勢都不同了，使得她顯得更加渺小而脆弱，與她通常高視闊步，下巴指向前方的樣子截然不同。  
巴斯蓋特先生看上去已經準備好對質了，但是爸爸總是會嘗試外交手段的那一型，于是他伸出手來。“約翰·華生醫生。我是傑妮的父親。”  
巴斯蓋特先生猶豫了一下，然後握了握他的手，可能是意識到如果他不握手的話看上去會正象個讨厭鬼。“雷金納爾德·巴斯蓋特。這是我妻子，西莉亞。”巴斯蓋特夫人僵硬地點了點頭。  
“這是我丈夫，夏洛克·福爾摩斯。”爸爸說。巴斯蓋特先生幾乎沒去看他。夏洛克就站在那裏，眉毛都快揚到天上去了。  
“咱們都坐下吧，”達尼丁小姐說。我們都坐下了，莉莉和我都坐在家長中間，坐在彼此對面。莉莉的臉上沒有我頗不專業的一擊留下的痕迹。我肯定沒怎麽用力打她。  
巴斯蓋特先生沒有浪費時間。“在我們開始之前，我明确希望這個女孩子因爲對我女兒的侵犯而被開除。她很危險。”  
達尼丁小姐伸出一隻手。“巴斯蓋特先生，這個情況會得到處理的，但這是傑妮第一次有紀律問題。”  
爸爸急忙加入了對話。“我也希望我的女兒多年來一直遭到你的女兒不停的騷擾的事情得到處理，巴斯蓋特先生。”  
莉莉的父親看上去很合理地對此事非常震驚。“這太荒謬了。我女兒是模範學生。”  
達尼丁小姐皺起眉頭。“恰恰相反，巴斯蓋特先生，莉莉曾經因爲對其他學生的口頭上騷擾被處罰了幾次。你難道不知道嗎？”  
他一揚手就好像這不可能很重要。“這麽說幾個女孩子被戲弄了。誰沒被戲弄過呢？這隻是無害的消遣。”  
“無害的消遣？”我禁不住發表意見，深感震驚。“梅西·瓊斯每天在廁所裏哭，都隻是無害的消遣嗎？當托比·馬克漢姆因爲她每天聽到的那些關于她的牛皮癬的糟糕的話不得不轉學了，都隻是無害的消遣嗎？”  
達尼丁小姐看上去驚訝極了。是呀，他知道她的學校裏發生的事情，當然了。她連一半的事都不知道。  
“莉莉不應該爲其他女孩子的情緒問題負責，”西莉亞·巴斯蓋特說，話裏每一個字都帶着尖刺。她從我看向爸爸，再看向夏洛克。“華生醫生，可能如果你們提供她一個更加有益健康的家庭環境的話，你的女兒會與同齡人相處的更加愉快。”  
夏洛克咯咯笑了，這是自從我們進來以後他發出的第一個聲響。每個人都盯着他看。  
“我可以問問什麽這麽有趣嗎，福爾摩斯先生？”巴斯蓋特先生說、  
“我發現你的妻子在同時與花匠和按摩師亂搞的時候還贊頌有益健康的家庭環境的好處這一點非常諷刺。還有你，巴斯蓋特先生。你告訴過你妻子國際刑警組織正對你進行國際安全詐騙的調查了嗎？”

一石激起千層浪。【注6】  
于是花了大約十分鍾才使每個人都平靜下來，其間爸爸不得不用身體擋住巴斯蓋特的先生，阻止他攻擊夏洛克，而巴斯蓋特夫人發出了我曾見過的最假的歇斯底裏的哭泣。莉莉看上去難堪極了，而達尼丁小姐終于不得不威脅巴斯蓋特先生，如果他不平靜下來，就讓保安把他拖出去。  
最後我得到了下午休息時間被剝奪一周的懲罰，扇莉莉巴掌這件事還在檔案裏被記了一筆，被罰除了上學和去雷歐尼德家之外兩周不許出門。我還得去上憤怒控制課程，雖然這很荒謬但我會去上的。莉莉不得不去某種關于她爲什麽不應該對每個人都态度極其惡劣的研讨班。莉莉和我也得保持我們之間的距離。這一點沒有問題。巴斯蓋特先生發出了一些關于侵犯指控的抗議，但是夏洛克在他耳朵裏輕聲說了些什麽，他的臉色立刻變得蒼白，氣急敗壞地不知說些什麽了，便回了他那該死的地獄。  
就像我說的，在父母的錦标賽中，我是頭号種子選手。  
達尼丁小姐認爲莉莉和我那天都回家是最好的選擇。爸爸，夏洛克和我一起走回了貝克街。當我們離開學校的時候，姑娘們一直在對我豎大拇指。我試圖保持一副懊悔的表情，但既然我成了新的民間英雄，保持這一點就很難了。  
“太有意思了。”夏洛克說，快活地順着貝克街蹦跶着。“咱們每個星期都來上這麽一次吧！”  
爸爸仍然試圖教導我。“傑妮，暴力永遠不是答案。”  
“我隻不過是扇了她，爸爸。我們可沒戴着銅指環打了十輪。”  
“這不重要。我覺得我教育你會使你做得比那強。”  
“你确實做到了。我并不爲此自豪，爸爸。隻是……”我歎了口氣。“有些時候你就是得揍婊子，不是嗎？”  
他突然發出短暫而不情願的笑聲。“我可不能公開贊同這一觀點。”他說。  
“約翰，需要我提醒你你曾經多少次訴諸暴力了嗎？”夏洛克圓滑地插了句嘴。  
“爲了自衛！或者保護那個該死的白癡一樣的偵探，隻知道使得自己陷入需要用暴力來解決的情況！”  
“都是技術性細節。”

我們走進221号，進了起居室。我把包放在地闆上，跌坐在沙發上。“對不起，爸爸。我真的很抱歉。”  
“我知道，甜心。我對你做的事情很失望。但是……“他在我身邊坐下來，握住我的手。”我現在和将來都不會爲你是誰而感到失望。”他露出一個微笑。  
“謝謝，“我悄聲說。他的失望是我所能想象到的最糟糕的事情。  
“哦，如果你想的話，你什麽時候都可以把小梅西·瓊斯帶到家裏來。”  
我隻是抱了抱他。你知道，我想我可能就會那樣做。  
注釋：  
原注：傑妮的學校是一個真實的地點。弗朗西斯·霍蘭德學校是一所六年制女中，确實在貝克街拐角處。我是因爲它的位置而選擇它的，但是我看了看他們的網站，這似乎是所不錯的學校，正是适合傑妮的地方。我盡全力使我對這所學校的描述盡可能準确（比如說六年級學生再也無須穿校服）但是我不知道他們那裏是不是有像莉莉這樣的壞女孩。從視頻來看這所學校似乎是那種緻力于教書育人，充滿姐妹情誼的地方（我在上流女子大學就讀，所以我了解那種氛圍）但就像傑妮說的那樣，很難想像一群少女當中不會有幾個壞種。  
譯者：原文給了那個學校網站的鏈接，可是國内打不開，于是妹紙們就别白費勁了……  
譯注：  
【1】 ASBO：反社會行爲令：英國法令，禁止傷害或騷擾他人的行爲  
【2】 Louboutin，由設計師Christian Louboutin設計的一種名牌鞋子。  
【3】 Dalek，Doctor Who裏面的，我沒看過，希望看過的親能夠給以詳細介紹。  
【4】 Fag hag，本想譯作腐女，但是覺得實在是不合适：因爲腐女在生活當中與同性戀者并沒有多少實際接觸，而Fag hag則是很熱衷于與同性戀者接觸交往。中文當中實在是沒有相對應的翻譯，所以隻好折中這樣翻譯了。  
【5】 原文“because she likes to rub off and watch your dads on the job, then?”其中的rub off我實在是找不出與原文語境相貼切的翻譯，隻好跳過，有英文比我好的親可以幫助我一下，謝謝。  
【6】 Rocks fall everyone dies.這句也是找不到什麽符合語境的翻譯，隻好按照語境，根據某群裏的親的幫助，翻了這麽一句。仍然是抛磚引玉，希望能有親指正~~~


	12. 11月12日

第十二章：11月12日  
尤金妮娅·H·華生的博客，現場直播  
11月12日  
到了周六下午，精神失常已經不夠描述我的狀态了。被禁足極度使人抓狂。我錯過了周五晚上的一場音樂會，昨天沒法和阿黛爾阿姨一起出去了，而今天晚上媽媽和爸爸去了一個我特别想去的藝術展。然後他們去吃壽司了，那絕對是我在這個世界上最喜歡吃的東西，然而我卻被困在這裏。  
幸運的是，我有一位白騎士時刻準備着拯救我免遭被困在家裏的無聊。  
遊戲開始了。（The Game is on.）  
SH  
我看着我手機上的這條短信微笑了。那指的是下棋。我跑下樓，進了221号。夏洛克在已經在客廳裏把棋盤支起來了。我和他下棋的時候總是用白子，盡管當我認真的玩的時候我得換色，這樣我在兩種顔色都能得到練習。  
我與夏洛克下棋不是爲了磨練自己的技巧。他确實是個天才，但他從來沒有認真地把他的聰明才智用在國際象棋上。甚至他都可以承認我能夠幾十步就輕松地打敗他。當我爲錦标賽練習的時候我需要一個更加富于技巧的對手。但這并不是我和他下棋的原因。這隻是我們做的某些事情。中間放着棋盤，面對面坐着，不用看彼此的眼睛，讨論問題。有些時候是難以啓齒的問題。有些我不能和媽媽或爸爸或任何其他人談論的事情。夏洛克現在也許是我的合法父親了，但是他從未真正嘗試去教育我，并未真正嘗試去給我灌輸他的價值觀。他撫養我的方式是總是告訴我不加掩飾的真相，向我展示事物原本的樣子，當我需要的時候，讓我自己去尋求答案。他是那種會在關于性、毒品和古怪的生活方式方面給我坦率答案的人，而這一點非常棒，因爲第一，他知道所有的事情，第二，沒有什麽事情可以讓他尴尬。缺點是他不知道我的那些問題确實不應該得到回答。我很後悔問過他拳交是什麽意思。爸爸就會知道不會告訴我。或者當他從心髒病突發恢複過來後可能會告訴我。  
我坐下來下了第一步，我們開始了。  
“當爸爸和媽媽一起出去的時候你難道不嫉妒嗎？”  
“我爲什麽應該嫉妒？”  
“嗯——我認爲那很明顯。”  
“約翰與你母親保持友誼并不會威脅到我。”  
“你很有把握嘛。”  
“他從來沒給我沒把握的理由。這對我很有效果。如果她陪他去藝術展，那就意味着他不會請我陪他去藝術展，而我當然會拒絕，這樣就會引發争吵，而這一點我們兩個都不會喜歡的。這是多赢的局面。”  
“所以基本上我母親是一個方便的替身，能替你做你不願意煩神去做的事情。”  
“有的時候，是這樣的。”  
我吃了他的一個卒子。  
“你知道，我最近一直在和媽媽和爸爸談論這些嚴肅的事情。“  
“有人告訴過我了。”  
“輪到你了。”  
“我也覺得應該輪到我了。”  
“這就是你讓我過來下棋的原因嗎？”  
“我喜歡讓你陪我。”  
“謝謝。”  
他吃了我的一個車。  
“所以媽媽和爸爸結婚了，但是他們愛着的卻是别人。”  
“正确。”  
“你知道嗎？”  
“哪一部分？”  
“任一部分。”  
“我第一次見到格蕾絲的時候——那是在我遇到約翰很久以前——我就知道她過去因爲一些仍在持續的擔憂而經曆了一場痛苦的心碎。我知道她發展了一些短命的戀愛關系。我知道她愛着的人離她很遙遠，也知道他回應了她的情感，但是某種重大的障礙橫亘在他們兩人之間，使得他們兩個都無法互相追求。”  
“哦，那就是全部了？”  
“不，不是。我也知道那天早上她遲到是因爲錯過了地鐵，我還知道她在與國王學院的學術部門的權術糾纏不清。還有她最近由于壓力瘦了六磅。”  
我又吃了他的一個卒子。  
“爸爸呢？”  
他吃了我的一個卒子。  
“當事關你父親的時候，我總是發現很難把我觀察到的和我所希望的分辨清楚。這就是情緒化反應的一個無法避免的缺陷，而這就是我試圖避免它們的原因。”  
“‘試圖‘是這句話裏的關鍵詞。”  
“很明顯。”  
“看着他結婚難嗎？”  
“難？我不會用這個詞。”  
“你會用哪個詞？”  
他又吃了我一個卒子。“我對英語的掌握不足以回答這個問題。”  
“你爲什麽讓他結婚了？”  
“我爲什麽讓他？我認爲你高估了我對你父親的生活決策的控制力。”  
“不，我沒有。如果你告訴他你的感受……”  
“這不是可行的選擇。”  
“爲什麽？”  
“因爲我相信他做出了他的選擇。我相信他很快樂。比我所能給他的更加快樂。”  
“但是你現在使他快樂了。”  
“我希望如此。”  
“我不知道我是不是能夠站在一旁看着我所愛的人結婚了，然後留在那裏看着他們和别人生孩子，享受生活。”  
“是的，你能做到。如果那個人的快樂對你來說比你自己的快樂更加重要的話。”他又吃了我的一個卒子。  
“那就是全部了嗎？”  
“有可能他從我的生活當中脫離的前景足夠不愉快，以至于超過了我作爲他的新生活的一位時刻存在的見證人所能感到的任何不适。”  
“你知道你隻有在把自己和自己的情緒分離開來的時候才會那樣講話的，對吧？”  
“我注意到了。”  
“爲什麽你就不能說你不能忍受離開他，盡管和他在一起意味着看到他和媽媽在一起呢？”  
“我覺得我這樣說過了。”  
我吃了他的一個馬。  
“你和女人睡過嗎？”  
“是的。”  
“不止一個？”  
“你想要一份按字母順序排列的名單嗎？”  
“多到有必要列名單？”  
“四個。”  
“還不夠按字母順序排列的地步。”  
“你對我輕率的評價咬文嚼字到煩人的程度了。”  
“你和男人睡過嗎？我是說，除了爸爸。”  
“是的。還有一個。”  
“你愛這些人當中的任何一個嗎？”  
“對于他們當中的大多數人我都有積極的反應。“  
“也就是說，不。”  
“你對浪漫關系的等級和強度的執念對于你這個年齡的人來說很典型。”  
“我不确定該說什麽，但我覺得我受到了侮辱。”  
“不要這樣想。你是在試圖讓我做出某種重大的羅曼宣言，以滿足你對安全感的渴望。”  
“我想要安全感有錯嗎？”  
“沒錯。我本以爲你已經有安全感了。”  
“你和爸爸是我對健康關系的最初的榜樣，你知道。”  
“就像你父親持續不斷地讓我想起的那樣。”  
“所以我好奇一切是怎麽發生的是很正常的。你和他，他和媽媽。”  
“是的，确實很正常。我隻是不确定你還想要什麽信息。”  
“你們是怎麽——像這樣！是怎麽——哦，等等。三個人到底是怎麽達成這個協議的？”  
“小心翼翼地。”  
“将軍。”  
他移出了危險的地方，吃了我的相。“當你父母的電燈泡從來都不是我的意圖，傑妮。”  
“媽媽說當她和爸爸結婚的時候，她知道她隻是借走了他。”  
“我認爲如果約翰在這裏的話，他會反對被當作一樣她和我來回交易的物品，像是一件歸屬權有争議的最喜歡的毛絨玩具。”  
後翼象前兵前進兩格。  
馬跳到王翼車列前第三排。  
兵走到後翼象列前第五排。【注1】  
我突然襲擊，吃掉了他的另外一個相。  
當他再度開口的時候，他的聲音低沉而從容不迫。他的聲音不加修飾，就好像并非爲了給人聽。聽上去不像他，不像平時的夏洛克。  
“在你七歲的時候，你在一次學校旅行之後從公園裏失蹤了。我知道你對這個事件的記憶不清楚了。我希望我也能說同樣的話，但我記得整個過程的每一分鍾。我還記得當約翰叫我的時候我正在讀的那本書的那一頁上的那個字。我還記得當他說他需要我的時候他的聲調。我還記得打不到車，隻好開始跑，因爲我必須盡快趕到。他指望我找到你。我從未有過如此私人的解謎動機。我得找到你，不僅僅是因爲我個人對你的喜愛，更是因爲約翰已經極度焦慮了，我得讓他平靜下來。”  
我們默默地又走了四步。将軍。  
他吃掉了我的卒子，移到了安全的地方。“他們婚禮的前一天，你母親和我每個人都對彼此做了一個約定。他向我保證她會照顧他，給他我給不了他的東西。我保證如果——或者，像她堅持的那樣，當——事情改變的時候，不能是因爲我的所作所爲，而僅僅是因爲他的。我信守了那一承諾。我最接近打破那一承諾的時候是當我把你放回到他的臂彎裏，她看着我，就像我給了他整個世界。我張開嘴想要講話，因爲别人告訴過我我經常講話不計後果，而且我并不确切地知道我要說什麽。可能是要宣稱在世界上曾經存在，現在存在和将來會存在的人當中，沒有人像是我愛着他那樣的被愛着。但是這一次，我的理智勝利了。  
将軍。他移到了安全地帶，吃了我的馬。  
“事情是在醫院發生了變化。不是因爲我的所作所爲。”  
我吃了他的車。然後我們默默地走了三步。  
“你父親對這件事很上心，但是我卻完全保持消極态度，傑妮。這項艱苦的工作是他完成的。很諷刺的是，那些應該關心自己的事的人卻說着閑話，好象我從格蕾絲那裏偷走了他一樣。我所曾做過的隻是給他寫了封信。他做出了他自己的選擇。“  
“他的選擇使你驚訝了嗎？”  
“是的，因爲在我生活當中所期望的事情從未像我希望的那樣發生。期待最糟的事情就是更簡單。”  
我動了下我的後。“你輸了。”  
夏洛克搖搖頭，放倒了他的王。“這局你本來可以将死我多少次了？我就數出來四次。”  
我洋洋自得地笑了。“十一次。”  
“你這惡毒的孩子。爲了你自己消遣玩弄我。”  
“讓你分心這樣你就能一直講話了。”  
219号的前門開了，我聽到爸爸和媽媽進來的時候聊着天。“我們到家了！”他叫道、“傑妮？夏洛克？”  
“在這裏，爸爸！”  
他們進了221号的客廳。爸爸站在棋盤邊，啧啧地表示不贊同。“我看出來了，福爾摩斯家族再一次慘敗了。”  
“我恐怕傑妮的家族在她還穿着連體睡衣的時候就能赢我了。”夏洛克說，仰着臉沖爸爸笑着。  
爸爸傾身親吻他，輕輕地親在嘴上。“你好，”他喃喃道，不知怎的使得這簡單的問候聽起來很親密。夏洛克沒有回答，但是他的眼睛以一種我知道是他們之前有點秘密的方式眨着。  
“我發現你在被禁足期間給自己找到事做了。”媽媽說。  
“别告訴我關于藝術展的事。”  
“非常糟糕。不是嗎，約翰？”  
“絕對，”爸爸說。他把一隻手放在夏洛克的椅子扶手上，一隻手放在夏洛克脖子後面。“無聊，陳腐，業餘……”  
“過于昂貴，千篇一律……”  
“棒極了，不是嗎？”我說。  
“太美好了，”媽媽說。  
“當然是這樣。”  
“但是我們給你買了些壽司！”媽媽說，拿起一隻外賣飯盒。“豆皮壽司，你的最愛。”  
我露齒而笑，抓過飯盒。“謝謝！我餓壞了！”我跳起來，回到219号，拿了個盤子和茶。爸爸片刻之後進來了，把茶壺點着了。“到處都是茶，不是嗎？”我說。  
“一個人去弄茶，突然人人就都想喝茶了。”他瞥了我一眼。“那麽，你和夏洛克聊得不錯？”  
“你爲什麽認爲我們在聊天？”  
“除非你是故意的，否則你不可能輸那麽多子。”  
“很合理。我們确實——談話了。”  
“關于什麽？”  
“你怎麽想，爸爸？是關于我們這整一個禮拜都在談論的同一件事情。”  
爸爸點點頭。“我相信輪到他了。”  
我面對着他，用手頂住身後台子的邊沿。“他說了些古怪的事情。”  
“今天有什麽不一樣的地方呢？”  
“他說的很嚴肅。”  
爸爸面對着我。“他說什麽了？”  
“他說當事情下臨到你和他頭上的時候你把所有的難事都做了。還說他完全是消極的。”我聳聳肩。“‘消極’不是一個我通常會與他聯系起來的詞。”  
“他說他——消極？”爸爸皺起了眉頭。  
“他說他做的全部事情就是給你寫了封信。”  
爸爸臉上露出了一種懷舊和理解混雜的奇怪表情。“哦，好吧。也許某天我會給你看那封信，甜心。然後你就能告訴我我是不是唯一做了難事的人。”  
他吻了吻我的太陽穴，然後回到了221号，留我一人盯着豆皮壽司。太棒了。謝謝你，爸爸。我終于有了些别的事情可以爲之着迷了。  
【1】  
這段國際象棋術語我實在是不太會翻譯，于是就在百度貼吧求助了一下，結果就是這樣，如果哪位親有更好的翻譯可以告訴我XD  
這是原文：  
Pawn to Queen’s bishop 4.  
Knight to King’s rook 3.  
Pawn to Queen’s bishop 5.


	13. 11月17日

第十三章：11月17日  
尤金妮娅·H·華生的博客，阿諾之火的主人【1】  
11月17日  
啊，沒有什麽比重新看一遍指環王更好的事情了。坐下來，手裏拿着一大碗松脆的，鹹鹹的什麽東西，抱着條毯子，然後你就回到中土世界了。但是當過了莫利亞礦坑之後，突然就是天行者盧克了，你說這讨不讨厭！他揮舞着那該死的光劍，還有萊戈拉斯什麽的，真該死！霍比特人到處跑，一片混亂。難道你不讨厭這一部分嗎？  
哦，等等，你不會的。因爲這根本不會發生，因爲這是件很瘋狂的事。  
但是，我親愛的還不存在的回憶錄讀者們，那正是今天晚上發生在我身上的事。世界相互碰撞，我們穿越溪流，我們在午夜之後給小精靈喂食，而我的頭仍然覺得天旋地轉。已經過了午夜了，這是這條博客的第三篇草稿了。  
但是在我能讨論這件事之前，我需要先讨論一下紮克那件事。紮克那件事已經成了一個問題。  
自從保羅·斯塔基的派對之後，我的貝斯納綠地冒險之後，我們之間的事情有點古怪。他仍然在學校露面，每天送我回家。我們隻是不再談論我們過去經常談論的那些事情了。我們現在談論愚蠢的事情，比如體育隊、電子遊戲和明星。我們以前從來不談論這些垃圾，但不知怎麽的，現在我們開始了。  
我沒法從他身上看出來他是不是還在與那個該死的蕩婦索菲亞見面，如果他見過她的話。我不知道我是不是在意。如果說我不在意的話，我爲此感到很糟糕，但是如果我說我介意，那麽我也感到很糟糕。這是一個雙輸的局面。我不喜歡這種情況，一點也不喜歡。  
我不知道我是不是想讓紮克當我的男朋友。我不知道我是不是想當他的女朋友。我怎麽應該知道這些事情呢？難道是我腦袋裏的某個有魔力的開關打開了，告訴我應該對他有感覺？我怎麽應該知道那感覺起來像是什麽樣呢？确切地說，我并不是小鹿亂撞的女神。我從未嚴肅地交往過什麽男朋友。我有過幾個不是那麽嚴肅的不算是男朋友的男朋友，還有一次狂熱的愛情經曆。那是梅特西的領域，而不是我的。  
首先是喬利，一個我在國際象棋錦标賽上認識的家夥，那時候我還在青少年組。他的真名是傑拉爾德·帶分号的什麽東西，但是人人都叫他喬利，因爲那就是他的名字。我那時十五歲，他十七歲。我的排名超過了他，這給我提供了無窮無盡的戲弄，也被認爲是當你連開車的年齡都沒到的時候的一種浪漫的機智巧妙的應對。反正，我們牽手了，還接了幾次吻。我們僅僅在錦标賽沒有集合的時候約了兩次會。第一次很令人興奮。他真的開車來了。我感覺像是一位要被她的真命天子用他的豪華座駕接走的姑娘，而我則是他的真命天女。【2】隻有媽媽在家，感謝上帝，這樣他就不用承受由福爾摩斯和華生二人參與的調查和恐吓的一出活劇了。他帶我去了電影院，然後出去吃了冰淇淋。一切都很維多利亞式。第二次約會他帶我去了他的學校的某個家夥開的派對。對于我的口味，這派對有點太瘋狂和混亂了。我完全粘着喬利，而我認爲他那天晚上終于明白我可能對于與他一起混的人有點太小了。在那之後我們差不多就無疾而終了。于是這就是第一次，尤金妮娅。  
第二次是帕沙，一個完美夢幻的俄羅斯夥計，是我學校一個朋友的弟弟。娜塔莉娅比我高一年級，有一次他的弟弟來和我們一起看攝政公園裏的聯合會橄榄球，所以她就到處介紹他。他們熟悉俄羅斯的國際象棋，而當娜塔莉娅告訴帕沙我參加比賽時，他被吸引住了。他立刻開始嘀裏嘟噜地說起加裏·卡斯帕洛夫，然後我們的關系就走上正軌了。我們約會了幾次。公園、影院、平常的那些。最後我們還是分手了，因爲——好吧，他什麽也不做。任何事。他甚至不去牽我的手！如果一個家夥連在正常接觸的時候都要瑟縮，那他過去的生活當中會有什麽心理創傷呢？更不用說親吻了，而我本來會很喜歡這些的。我隻需要一個該死的擁抱就會感到高興了。但那是無望取得成功的。于是這就是帕沙的事。  
然後就是我的那次狂熱的情事，也是我還沒有與我的任何一位家長分享過的一個很大的秘密。  
尤金妮娅·福爾摩斯·華生，我們的女主角，不是處女。  
我知道。驚訝和失望。這個女孩沒法接近獨角獸了。我知道我告訴過我母親我沒在經曆性愛。這是真的。我并沒有正在經曆性愛。我經曆過性愛，有那麽一次。這件事發生在——盡情地爲此嘲笑我吧——一次科學夏令營。在那個六月，我去了劍橋爲前程似錦的青少年怪胎們準備的一次科學夏令營。我收到了一份化學課程的邀請，并且爲此感到很高興。我讨厭數學，但是我熱愛化學。遺憾的是，如果我在大學讀了前者，我就不能讀後者，否則我就會考慮一下，但是我仍然可以當一個愛好者，就像夏洛克一樣，他從來不讓正式學曆這樣的愚蠢小事阻礙他學習——好吧，不管是他喜歡的什麽東西。  
不管怎麽說。狂熱的情事。你們說對了。  
他的名字叫詹森·麥肯齊。他是美國人。好吧，我大膽猜測他現在還是。他赢得了某種獎學金，便來到令人愉快的老英格蘭，參加這次夏令營。他來自——哦，該死的。内布拉斯加？愛荷華？堪薩斯？反正是中部的某個有很多玉米田的地方。反正他長得很高，金發碧眼，還有——好吧，我發誓如果你盯着這個家夥看你可能會瞎掉。夏令營裏的每一個女孩都想把他作爲性伴侶。我一點也不清楚他爲什麽找我。我認爲我長得很可愛，但是我接受的信息使我相信美國男孩都對金發大奶子的女孩有特殊情結，而我則屬于那種精靈一般的書蟲的類型。但是夏令營開始的幾天之後，他把我作爲目标這一點已經很明确了。我很無助。然而這并不令人痛苦，因爲他不僅僅性感，他很聰明，風趣，而且真的很甜蜜。他在夏令營上量子物理課程，而我們的第一次對話是關于希格斯玻色子。啊，怪人的浪漫。沒有人會爲此寫歌的。第三天我們就在校園裏拉着手到處走了。第四天則是每個角落裏秘密的接吻。而我們在那裏的最後一個周末，好吧——這是次露水姻緣，我還能說什麽？我不認爲這是他的第一次，但是他知道那是我的第一次。而他沒有逼我這樣做，事實上這是我的主意。我知道第一次做不好是正常的，但是要麽是他超級能幹，要麽是我生來就擅長這方面，事實上，棒極了。開始有點疼，但是這之後，簡直妙不可言。然後第二天我們就都回家了。我們承諾過寫信，保持聯系，互相發電子郵件，但是我并沒有屏住呼吸期待這一切。有那麽幾封電子郵件，但是我自從七月就再也沒收到他的信。  
這樣我們就又回到紮克的話題上來了。紮克和我一起長大。作爲家裏的獨女，有的時候有點差勁，而他是我最好的朋友，也是我的代用兄弟。我們曾經或多或少住在彼此家裏，盡管當我們長大一些，社交圈子廣了，不去同一所學校之後之後就沒那麽頻繁了。我們的關系從來都不涉及浪漫。但是也許我應該考慮浪漫一開始是什麽意思。我從未在看紮克的時候感到那種小鹿怦怦亂撞的感覺。這并不像是我在詹森周圍總是會感到的那種頭暈目眩。人是怎麽知道這種感覺的呢？  
所以我做了我一向會做的事。我問了我的母親。  
今晚隻有她和我在家吃晚飯。不知道家裏的男人們都在什麽地方，而我頭一次對此并不在乎，因爲我很高興與她私下進行這次談話。“——所以，媽媽，”我開口道，試圖表現得滿不在乎，而這立刻就給她提供了不少信息。  
“什麽事？”她說，從外帶咖喱上方看着我。  
“我需要問你一個問題。”  
“好吧。”  
“你是怎麽知道你是否——我是說，你是不是已經——哦，等一下，“她隻是在那裏等着，平靜地吃着她的南亞式面包。這對我沒什麽用，母親。你應該憑直覺知道我想要問什麽，主動告訴我我所需要的信息。他們難道在媽咪學校裏面沒教過你們嗎？“你是怎麽知道你是不是愛上某人了？”  
“呣。這個問題很難。我認爲肯定對某個人都不一樣。而每一次你感受到愛的時候，都不一樣。”  
“取決于另一個人是誰。”  
“确實如此。我不是專家，傑妮。我一生當中隻愛過兩個男人，而兩次都有很大差異。”  
“隻是确認一下——其中一個是爸爸，對嗎？”  
她微笑起來。“是的，親愛的。其中一個是爸爸。”  
“但你是怎麽知道的呢？你是立刻就知道了嗎？一見鍾情？”  
“天啊，不是。但我很驚訝。我不知道應該從你父親那裏期待些什麽。如果夏洛克要有個同事，我還以爲是某個——好吧，就像夏洛克一樣的人。但是之後我遇到了約翰，而他是如此——現實。我可以看得出他很有耐心，很善良，也很強壯。我認爲他非常有吸引力。他确實是我的類型。”  
“你有類型？”  
“哦，是的。我總是被那種正直的女王與國家至上的類型吸引。藍眼睛是加分項。軍事背景則是蛋糕上的糖霜。而且我總是被比我矮的男人所吸引。”  
“真的？”  
她聳聳肩。“蘿蔔青菜各有所愛。【3】我長得很高，所以從來不難找。我們的第一次約會隻是印證了我的第一印象，還有更多。所以我們一直約會，然後幾個月之後的某一天我看了他一眼，然後——這就是了。我愛他。”  
“就像那樣？”  
她微笑起來。“你還指望突然驚喜？”  
“好吧，那會使整件事情更簡單。”  
“對不起。”  
“那麽——另一次呢？”我在這裏不得不謹慎行事。這肯定是關于那個神秘人的。“那次是和他嗎？那個人？”  
她安靜下來了。“是的。和他在一起很不一樣。那就是一見鍾情。出乎意料的閃電，一箭穿心，所有那些。”她歎了口氣。“不幸的是，那種立竿見影的效果并不總是意味着某些事本來應該是的那個樣子，也不意味着這就會管用。我讨厭反駁約翰·列侬，但是愛并不是你所需要的全部。”  
“還有什麽？”  
她思索了片刻。“與人和睦的性格，穩重，共同的目标，以及共存和合作的能力。無聊的事。”  
“那就是愛嗎？”  
“不。那些東西不會創造出愛來。它們的作用是讓愛存活下去。因爲這并不容易，這從來不容易。但是我懷疑你的問題是不是關于與某人共度一生的。你隻是想弄清楚你對紮克的感覺。”  
我臉紅了。“有那麽明顯嗎？”  
“甜心，那個男孩子自從他十二歲起就對你癡狂了。而我認爲他已經厭倦了等着發現你是不是也有同樣的感覺了。”  
“他可以直接問我！我不明白爲什麽人們不能直接說出某些事情來。爲什麽紮克不直接說‘傑妮，我喜歡你，如果你願意，我們來接吻吧？’”  
“說出某些事請很難。并不總是可能。有的時候我們不這樣做，是因爲我們不想讓自己和其他人受傷害。”  
哦。就好像夏洛克從來沒有說“約翰，我愛你愛到瘋狂了，請不要娶格蕾絲。”就像那樣。  
我的自以爲是的高談闊論此刻被門鈴打斷了。我跳了起來。“我去開。”  
“可能是朗道爾，他說他可能帶些報告過來。”  
我順着樓梯一溜小跑到前門，把它打開。我最後很高興我還握着門把手，因爲要不然我就會直接摔在地上了。  
站在門前台階上的不是别人，正是詹森·麥肯齊。就好像他是放學後順便過來的，而不是轉乘幾次飛機從美國不知哪個長滿玉米田的州過來的。他向我露齒而笑。“嗨，傑妮。”他看上去對自己超級自豪。  
我隻是站在那裏，嘴都合不攏了。“詹森！”我終于開口說道。“你——你在這裏幹什麽？”  
“我爸爸在城裏開會。我問他我可不可以和他一起來。我去年夏天在這裏的時候從來沒能來看看倫敦。”他有一點坐立不安。“而我，呃，——我希望我也許能見到你。”  
“所以你，怎麽的？就這麽出現了？”  
“我想要給你個驚喜，”他說。“而且我知道幾天前才知道我是不是能來。”他現在看上去有一點不确定了。我意識到由于我的震驚，我并沒有顯得特别熱情友好。  
“我很抱歉，當然了，”我脫口而出。“太棒了！我很高興能見到你，我隻是真的很驚訝！”現在頭腦不再麻木了，看到他真的是很令人驚喜。他就像過去那麽英俊潇灑。“哦我的天啊，我怎麽會這麽不懂禮貌？進來吧，”我說，站到一邊去。他走進門廳。我關上門面對他。他向下對着我微笑，我能看出來他想要親我什麽的，但是我覺得這有點古怪，所以我隻是沖他笑了笑，向樓梯上走去。“呃——媽媽？我們有一個突然來訪者。”  
我們走進客廳，這時媽媽從飯廳出現了。她臉上帶着那種禮貌的微笑，就好像在說，“嗨，我是傑妮的媽媽”。“哦，你好，”她說。  
“媽媽，這是詹森·麥肯齊。我在去年的科學夏令營上見到了他。沒料到他會在城裏，他就過來拜訪一下。”  
“哦，多好啊，”她說，她的眼睛在我們之間來來回回。我小心翼翼地從他身邊挪開一點。可能太晚了。在想出事情真相這方面，媽媽跟夏洛克有一拼。  
“很高興見到你，佩帕裏奇博士，”詹森說，身處說來，像以往一樣，禮節完美。他還記得我母親的名字這一點很令人印象深刻，特别是當她的名字跟我不一樣的時候。“傑妮把你所有的事都告訴我了。”  
媽媽微笑起來，看上去有點被迷住了。她握了握他的手。“也很高興見到你——詹森，對吧？進來坐下吧。吃晚飯了嗎？傑妮和我在吃咖喱外賣，很歡迎你的加入。還有很多呢。”  
“哦，不了，謝謝你。我吃過了。”  
我們全都來到客廳坐了下來。我覺得我這一生以來從未感到如此不舒服。我坐在沙發墊子的邊緣，手一本正經地交疊着，就像亨利·詹姆斯小說裏的某種人物【4】。“這麽說，你是從美國過來做客的？”媽媽說。  
“是的。我父親是心髒外科醫生，他在這裏開會。我過來想多看看倫敦。我也想再看看傑妮。”  
“你說你們是在科學夏令營見到的？嗯。我覺得她好像沒提到你。”  
“母親，”我咬着牙說，“我當然說了。我告訴你所有關于他的事情了。”  
“哦——當然了。請原諒，我的記性不像以前那麽好了。”她說，瞥了我一眼。這都是屁話。媽媽可能連我最近五年每天中午吃的是什麽都能記得住。我沒告訴過她關于詹森的任何事情，而我當然不想讓他知道這點，因爲這可能會傷害他的感情，還有我什麽也沒說過以及我不想讓他知道我沒告訴她這兩點事實可能已經給了她所有她需要的能夠推斷出事情真相的信息。  
“我知道傑妮爲了下棋經常旅行，”詹森說，咧嘴笑了。  
“我下個月要去紐約，”我說，很感激能讨論一個相對來說比較安全的話題。“我被邀請去參加一個爲21歲以下的頂級選手舉辦的錦标賽。也許當我在那裏時咱們可以見見！”我說。  
詹森看上去有點被這逗樂了。“好吧，我很想去，但是——我住在内布拉斯加。要麽得坐飛機去，要麽得開兩天的車。”  
“哦，”我說，洩了氣。“當然了。美國很大，不是嗎？我們住在這小小的島國上，很容易就忘了那一點。”媽媽在看着我們。每過一秒，那對讨厭的CP回來的可能性都在增強。我得讓詹森離開這裏。我絕對不能讓他和夏洛克共處一室。“我說，詹森，我們爲什麽不在轉角那裏吃個冰淇淋呢？補償一下這段時間的分離？”  
“很好啊。不過我很想見見你的爸爸們。”  
“哦，他們現在不在。可能出去追蹤一個連環殺手了。可能今天一整晚都不在。”我站起身來。“所以咱們就……”  
而在此時此刻，當然了，我們都聽到樓下通往221号的門開了，腳步聲從樓梯上傳過來。我聽到爸爸在笑，還有夏洛克低沉的嗓音，向他低語着什麽。他們聽上去情緒高漲，充滿活力。他們可能剛剛做了什麽瘋狂的事，就比如劫持一輛瑪莎拉蒂【5】然後高速追車過白教堂【6】。  
求你了，就讓他們呆在那邊吧，求你了求你了求你了……冒險之後的腎上腺素有的時候會讓他們直接去卧室，而我頭一次發現自己祈禱着自己的爸爸們感到十分想要做愛，就在此時此刻，如果這能夠讓他們遠離219号。  
沒有這樣的好運氣。聲音更大了，然後通往221号的門開了，兩人跌跌撞撞地走了進來，他們的臉漲紅了，仍然穿着外套。他們顯然剛幹完某種大膽冒險的事情，看上去對彼此十分滿意。夏洛克抓着爸爸的手肘，而且我能從他們的嘴唇的樣子（以及胡子紮過的痕迹）看出來他們剛剛在接吻。他們可能是過來找吃的。  
看見媽媽、我和詹森坐在客廳裏盯着他們看的樣子，他們二人都突然停了下來，鎮靜了下來。“哦，你們好啊，”爸爸 說，臉上有種輕微的困惑表情。“呃……”  
我跳了起來。也許我可以在一開始就阻止這件事。“爸爸！呃……這是詹森·麥肯齊，一個老——朋友。他剛好過來看我，我們剛要走。去吃冰淇淋！”我胡言亂語道。  
詹森站起來，肩膀向後聳去。哦上帝啊，他在做出一種要見父親（們）的姿态。也許他有——某種意圖。一個我三個月沒收到音訊的家夥怎麽可能突然出現在我家裏，表現出一種要執我之手，與我偕老的姿态呢？這不是我的生活。這就他媽的是天行者盧克到了莫利亞礦坑。  
我可不能就讓他們都這樣等着，禮貌，你知道。我家長對我的教育讓我懂得禮貌。“詹森，這是我爸爸，約翰·華生醫生。”  
詹森伸出手，爸爸握了握，仍然帶着一種“這他媽的是怎麽回事”的表情。“很高興見到你，華生醫生。”  
“我也是，”爸爸說。  
“而這是我另一個爸爸，夏洛克·福爾摩斯。”  
詹森也握了握夏洛克的手。“很高興見到你，福爾摩斯先生。”  
“被你迷住了，”夏洛克說，态度彬彬有禮，揚起一側眉毛。  
“傑妮告訴了我那麽多關于你們兩人的事情，”詹森稱贊道。  
“她說了嗎？”夏洛克的語氣低沉柔和，“這很吸引人，考慮到她絕對沒有提到任何關于你的事情。”  
“哦，好吧……”詹森說道，這時我殺了夏洛克一記眼刀，卻被他無視了。“我知道她見很多人。”  
“确實。但我很确定如果她提到過你的話，我會記得的。你顯然是美國人，來自——嗯。平原各州。可能是堪薩斯。”  
“内布拉斯加。”  
“夠接近了。你父親是一個醫生，一位外科醫生。你兩天前剛到倫敦，你決定突然到訪，給傑妮一個驚喜，因爲你自從那次劍橋的科學夏令營就再也沒見過她了，而你在那時見到她并且迷上了她，而爲此我們沒法責怪任何一個長了眼睛和頭腦的年輕人。”  
“夏洛克！”我嘶嘶地說。爸爸用手捂着嘴，試圖不笑出聲來。  
“怎麽了？這是事實。”  
“你在讓我難堪！”  
“難道這不是我的工作的一部分嗎？格蕾絲，給我點支持，來吧。”  
“哦，你自己做得挺好的，”媽媽說。  
“但是如果情況是這樣的話，麥肯齊先生，别人很容易懷疑爲何自從你們悲哀的離别之後你們沒有保持聯系。”  
“好吧，我……”詹森看看我，雙目圓睜，一副困惑的表情。他孤立無援了。“我想聯系來着。真的，我想來着。”他搖了搖頭。“你怎麽知道所有關于我的那些事情的呢？”  
“關于你是美國人那部分是不言而喻的。你父親的職業也顯而易見，因爲你從他那裏學到的習慣，也就是你打理自己雙手的方式以及你穿鞋的風格，還有你挽起你襯衫袖子的方式。本周末城裏有一場醫學會議，顯然你父親去開那個會了；大多數醫生都是在兩天前從海外抵達的。你顯然很了解傑妮，從你在她在場時臉紅還有手指的興奮都可以看得出來，而她唯一可能遇到一名美國學生而我們卻見不到的地方就是她去年夏天在劍橋參加的科學夏令營。她沒有告訴我們任何一個人關于她和你的熟識是因爲這是一樁她希望保密的私通。”  
如果莫洛克【7】的坑洞在那一刻在我腳下裂開，我也會高興地掉到裏面去，下到地心，再也不被看見。詹森看上去印象十分深刻。“哇，傑妮告訴我說你能說出關于一個人的任何事情，看來她不是在騙人！”  
夏洛克聳聳肩。“簡單的推理。”  
我拽了拽詹森的袖子。“現在去吃冰淇淋吧？”  
“呃，好吧，”他說，沖着我微笑。  
“我過一分鍾就回來。你爲什麽不下樓在外面等我呢？”我希望這聽上去不要太失禮。  
“好吧，”他看上去并沒怎麽煩神。“很高興見到你們所有人，”他說，對所有人展現出燦爛的牙膏廣告裏面一樣的笑容。  
“也很高興見到你，詹森，”媽媽說。爸爸仍然看上去一臉迷惑。夏洛克的目光在房間裏賣弄地四下遊移，就是不看我們。  
他下了樓，我等着，直到我聽到前門開了又關。我轉向夏洛克。“你不這麽幹難受，是不是？你就不能就這麽一次裝作正常點？”  
“傑妮，他看上去是個非常好的男孩子。”媽媽說。  
“上帝啊，媽媽，你聽上去像是個電視裏的老奶奶。一個非常好的男孩子，是啊。他媽的三個月沒給我寫信，然後就像是神仙男友一樣在門口露面了！”  
“你看見他的牙了嗎？”爸爸說。“那些不可能是真牙。”  
“他沒給你寫信是因爲當你見到他時他在美國已經有一個女朋友了，”夏洛克說。“他在科學夏令營之後就回到她身邊了。他剛和她分手，而現在他在想有一個英國女朋友會給他的街頭形象加多少分。”  
我的下巴跌落。“他有女朋友？”  
“顯然。不是說他不喜歡你。他喜歡你，而且很喜歡。事實上，我可以冒險猜一下……”  
“不！”我尖叫道。他們全都盯着我看，就好像我長了兩個腦袋。“不許猜！不許推理！基督啊，夏洛克，你難道身體有缺陷，沒法把你那張破嘴閉上兩分鍾嗎？”  
夏洛克瑟縮了一點點，臉色暗淡了下去。爸爸向前走了一步，臉色變得嚴肅起來了。“嘿，他嚴肅地說。”注意一下你的口氣，尤金妮娅。你不能和夏洛克那樣講話。”  
“哦，爸爸，當你發号施令的時候，我們就不能制定點法規，讓所有人都别管我的戀愛生活？”  
“我們不能，我們是你的家長，”媽媽說，走過去站在爸爸的另一邊。“這是我們該管的事。”  
“難道就沒有一個人有最基本的隐私觀念嗎？”我喊道。  
“你隻關心你自己的隐私，卻把你明知不應該向我們隐瞞的事情隐瞞起來，”爸爸說。“所以我們來讨論一下這件事，尤金妮娅。”  
我隻是站在那裏，啞口無言。最糟糕的部分是我完全知道夏洛克能看出來我和詹森睡過，而他什麽也沒說。但我還是沖他發作了。  
我還能說什麽？我是個少年人，還記得嗎？  
我轉過身，重重地跺着腳下了樓梯。“傑妮，我們還沒完！”爸爸喊道。  
“我們過會再處理，”我也喊道。我打開門，然後重重一摔。  
詹森在人行道上，就好像他一個字也沒聽見一樣。我展現出我最美的微笑。“一切都還好嗎？”他說。  
“哦，當然了。你知道。家長們。”  
他露齒而笑。“我的父母也這樣。但你的家長似乎很酷。”  
我低下頭，罪惡感現在來了。“是啊，他們是挺酷的。”我想問他關于夏洛克說的女朋友的事，但是我現在内心沖突太激烈，沒空擔心那麽多。  
詹森走到我跟前，握住我的手。“你看，傑妮，也許我過來本身就是個錯誤。我很抱歉盡管我想保持聯系但卻沒有，我剛剛度過了最瘋狂的夏天，然後就是今年秋天的大學申請，我都忙不過來了。所以我這麽想和我爸爸到這裏來。遠離一切。然後來看你。”他沖着我微笑，那個在劍橋那時候那麽迷人的那個歪向一邊的微笑。  
他向我傾身過來，我沒有阻止他。他吻了我，就好像以前那樣。柔軟而甜蜜。  
我餘光瞥到了有什麽東西在動，于是轉過頭來，中斷了這個吻。  
街對面是紮克，站在人行道上，看着我們。我的胃掉到了鞋底。  
“傑妮？”詹森說。  
我沒回答。紮克又看了我們片刻，然後轉過身進了自家公寓。他沒回頭看。  
然後詹森和我去吃了該死的冰淇淋，然後我回到家，去面對家長，但是我沒有足夠的力氣來寫那件事了。也許明天吧。  
現在，我所能想的就是紮克。還記得我希望有一個魔法開關，能告訴我我對他的感受嗎？好吧，我覺得我今天晚上找到它了，從他看到我和另一個男孩子在一起時我朋友臉上心碎的表情當中。  
操。  
注釋  
【1】  
這裏采用了譯林出版社丁棣的譯法。  
【2】  
Real Live Girl，音樂劇Little Me當中的一首歌，出現在劇中一次婚禮上，故作此翻譯。  
【3】  
原文爲法語。  
【4】  
亨利·詹姆斯（HenryJames，1843年4月15日－1916年2月28日），英國以及美國的作家。詹姆斯的主要作品是小說，此外也寫了許多文學評論、遊記、傳記和劇本。他的小說常寫美國人和歐洲人之間交往的問題；成人的罪惡如何影響并摧殘了純潔、聰慧的兒童；物質與精神之間的矛盾；藝術家的孤獨，作家和藝術家的生活等。  
【5】  
意大利名車。  
【6】  
白教堂（Whitechapel）是倫敦東區塔村區的一個區域，位于查令十字以東3.4英裏（5.5千米），大緻西到主教門，北到Fashion 街，東到Brady 街和 Cavell 街，南到 The Highway。1880年代在此區發生臭名昭著的開膛手傑克兇殺案。  
【7】  
莫洛克（Morlock）是生活在地下的人類。他們外形像白色的猴子，眼睛灰紅色，頭發淺黃。他們習慣于黑暗，怕光怕火，隻能在夜間才能到地面上活動。他們在地下的機器旁爲埃洛依生産各種物品，但是他們的食品卻是埃洛依。來到未來的科學家好奇的闖入了莫洛克的地下世界，結果被莫洛克追趕，最後曆經艱險終于逃離。


	14. 11月18日

Ch14 11月18日 可怕的海盜羅伯特

從昨晚剩下的地方開始吧。  
我不會用和內布拉斯加小子共進霜淇琳這事叨擾各位。假如Sherlock說的都是事實，那Jason就是在對我說謊。雖然他還是個不錯的朋友。我把搧Lily Bathgate巴掌的事跟他說了，他似乎被逗樂了。我們友好的分別。我很清楚我完全不是他期待的聊天對象，因為我不能停止想Zack。

我讓Jason坐出租車回旅館再走回家。我站在219外看了Zack家一會，想著要不要去敲門。  
現在只是晚上八點，但總感覺不是個好時機。

我腳步沉重的走進家門。我知道我正邁向家長們的懲罰。只是不知道以何種形式呈現。理論上我應該還因為巴了Lily Bathgate而禁足，可是周末後爸已經不怎麼在乎，還說會縮短我的禁足時間。

家裡好安靜。太安靜了。

當我踏進起居室，爸早在那裡，坐在躺椅上看書。很明顯他在等我。我沒看到媽和Sherlock。我站在門口，不停變換兩腳重心。他嘆息一聲放下書，“Genie，來這坐下。”

我坐下。根本無法直視他。

爸把手肘倚在膝上思考。“我知道他很難搞。”他說，“天，我早知道的。我認識他已經快二十年了。你知道有多少次我想掐死他嗎？”

我笑開了點。“我很抱歉，爸。我有點失控了。”

“我不能全怪你。他滔滔說出那些大家都不知道的事情時我也會抓狂。記得那次他在醫院的聖誕晚會上說出我老闆穿了女用緊身衣和假髮嗎？上帝啊，我都不知道我怎麼還有工作。我把大半生都用在當Sherlock和世界間的緩衝，那該死的累人。”他嘆口氣，“他不對任何人要求太多。他不要錢、不要名聲、賞識，或讚揚。他不在乎報酬是否多寡、是否名揚四海或惡名遠播。他只做他想做的事，只因為他想，而非期待任何回報。妳知道是他為Leonid和妳大部份的學費付錢，對吧？”

我點頭，感覺更糟了。

“他只要兩件事：一、被挑戰，二、那些他在乎的人會接納真正的他。而他在乎你。”

“我知道。”我說。

“Genie，我不會讓妳像某些不知道在跟誰說話的白痴員警一樣對他大吼大叫。（譯者：Anderson中槍？！）我知道他看似無情、不會被傷害，但我和妳都很清楚，他的確有情感而且會受傷，妳今晚傷了他。而妳傷了他時，也一起傷了我。”

“我不是故意的。”我說。

“我懂，Genie。但妳知道這世界都怎麼對他－－蔑視、不耐煩、還有全然的敵意。”

“他也這麼對世界啊爸。”  
他嘆口氣，“我瞭。可我的重點是，他總假裝毫不在乎，可是他在乎的很。大部分的人都無法傷害他，但妳能。”爸笑了。“妳知道他是除了我和你媽外第一個抱妳的人嗎？妳本來難以取悅、扭來扭去的，可當我把妳放進他臂彎，妳就乖乖安靜下來，盯著他彷彿他是妳所見過最迷人的東西。妳以前常在屋子裡跟他爬上爬下。他會叫我把妳從他腳下帶走，可他背地裡卻喜歡著呢。我抓到他在廚房桌前做實驗時，把妳抱在他膝上，認真的一步步講解他在幹嘛，而妳像著迷般看著他。然後當妳長大到能了解演繹大法，妳就成了他最好學的徒弟。哪，最後，是一個人永遠不嘲弄他的能力、藐視他的推理、用難聽的綽號打發他。是，就是妳，因為妳想變得跟他一樣。那是他自尊的最後防線，但他也無條件的接受了。他從沒有這種感覺，直到在一個孩子的愛中找到。一個從不讓他像怪胎的人，而妳從來就不會。”

淚珠這時從我臉上滾落。“直到今晚。”我吸吸鼻子，抹抹眼睛，“你真的擅長這個，你懂的。”

“擅長什麼？”

“令人極度罪惡的處罰方針。”

他咯咯笑，“妳該看看我媽。她能說服我如果我不把豆子吃了就有印度小孩會死。”

“那…Sherlock生氣嗎？”

爸嘆氣，“嗯，他過去221了。甩了門還不出來。”

我點頭，“我會過去道歉。”

“好，可是Genie，還有別的事哪。”

“什麼？”

他猶疑著，“妳對這男孩Jason的事該死的敏感。Sherlock一定在什麼大事上踩到底線妳才會暴走。”

我石化了。

“好吧，要嘛就告訴我，要嘛我們就整夜坐在這。”

我把頭埋進手裡，“喔，爸，別要我說出來。”

他咬緊牙關的樣子讓他看起來超難惹，“他…他是不是對妳做了什麼？”他的語氣嚴厲而威脅。（譯者：Jason小男孩你自求多福吧惹到醫生你逃不掉了…）

“沒，”我深呼吸，“沒做我不想做的事。”

“噢。”他靠近了一點，“所以妳和他…”

“對，僅此一次。爸，我發誓。我們很小心而且我不笨。”

他傾身握住我的手，“我知道妳不笨，但我還是不放心。”

“我不再是個小女孩了。”

“是啊，但妳是我的小女孩，永遠都是。”

那對我就夠了。我起身爬進他的椅子，蜷在他腿彎，我已經好些年沒這麼做了。我不大隻，還挺適合的“你…你生氣了嗎？”

“妳已經做過的事嗎？不，我知道哪一天一定會發生。可能遠在我死後吧，但這也太不切實際了。”我咯咯笑。“性不是什麼見不得人的事，Genie，擁有它不代表妳被毀壞、玷汙或變壞了。如果妳跟感覺對的人做，又有預防措施，那就是妳的決定而我會相信妳。妳已經到法定年齡了，我沒什麼可說，真的。”

“可你希望我還沒做過。”

他嘆氣，“又不是這麼簡單。我知道我們都這麼說，那可能是我們的錯，但妳正年輕，甜心。這不只是身體上的風險。妳可能被傷害、被占便宜，還會讓妳覺得不再是自己。我不想要妳這樣。”他把我抱的緊一些。“我們希望妳開心，那包括找到一個特別的人與妳相愛，我當然希望妳和他有美滿的身體關係。只要別急，好嗎？它比妳想得還要複雜。”

“嗯，我有一點懂了。”我伸長脖子，親親他的臉頰。“我不會太衝動，我保證。”我們就這麼坐了一會兒，享受擁抱。“我又被禁足了嗎？”我問。

“喔，拜託。”爸嘆氣。“我這次放過妳。但你得向Sherlock道歉。”

“我會的。”我從他腿彎爬出來，“我現在就去。”

“如果他睡著了就別把他吵醒。”爸快速地說。他其實不用說。要讓Sherlock睡覺簡直就是一場災難，除非他自願去睡。我想我們都會在叫醒他前去跳崖。

我小心打開221的門。Sherlock坐在沙發上看書。我進來時他沒看我。我盤腿坐在沙發上盯著他，等他注意到我。他會一直讓我坐著直到他稍稍回神。

終於他放上書籤，把書放到一邊。然後他轉過來看著我。什麼也沒說。

我看著我的手。我知道他會等到我開口。

我很了解這個男人。我喚他Sherlock，但在我心中，他是我父親，就像爸一樣。我可能知道的比他想得還多。我知道他真正的微笑長怎樣，也知道如何使之出現。我知道為什麼他精心對待他的衣服，卻有個邋遢雜亂的公寓。我知道他會為何感動、為何恐懼、為何期待。我知道他憎恨誰尊敬誰，那只是個短短的名單。

但我也有很多不知道的。我知道他愛我爸愛到連他自己都有些害怕，但我卻不知道為什麼。我知道他不認為自己是個英雄，但我不知道他怎麼看他自己。我知道他曾認為他永遠不會擁有一個家庭，但我不知道他會不會後悔被塞進一個家。

我知道我對他的感覺，但在心底，我不確定我究竟了不了解他是誰。

“我小時候都覺得長大我會嫁給你。”我終於開口。

Sherlock舉起左手，扭扭他的婚戒。“我名草有主了。”他說。

“你那時候還沒有。”

他嘆氣，“是沒錯。”他又用那種看透一切的表情看穿我，彷彿他能閱讀我頭骨中的思想。“妳告訴妳爸了，對嗎？”

我點頭，“是啊，謝謝你沒先講出來。”

“似乎我說得夠多了。”他說，聲調冷如冰霜。

“哦，Sherlock，我很抱歉。”我終於看向他說。“我只是有點反常，而且你又快說出來了…我不是故意要罵你的。”

“我還從別人那聽過更糟的。”

“可不是從我這兒啊，我永遠都不想當那些人。”

“妳的確不是，如果不是妳想做的話。妳可是在我的世界愚笨排行裡除名的。”(You’re incapable of the level of stupidity I’ve come to expect from the world at large.譯者表示怎麼翻都怪怪的，求幫助)

“所以…我們和好了嗎？”

他對我笑了，大概是那種“感情很蠢但我還是有”的笑容。“我們確實和好了。”

我露齒一笑，還抱住他的脖頸，把頭蹭上他的肩。“如果我開始想叫你爸(Dad)呢？”我揶揄的說。

“絕對不行。”

“那換種叫法？爹爹(Papa)？”

“我會跟妳斷絕關係。”

“那父親(Father)？很維多利亞風啊。”

他發出一聲受盡折磨的嘆息。“妳捉弄我倒很開心嘛。”

“喔，好啦，Sherlock。”

“這才像話。”

“你幹嘛這麼堅決反對？我怎麼叫都可以，但你幹嘛這麼堅持？”

“我不希望和John毫無差別，他才是妳爸，不是我。如果我能做個像他一半好的父親，或許我還會考慮。”

“喔，少來了。別對自己這麼苛刻。”

我們又陷入安靜。我依然待在方才的位置，頭塞在他肩上，手臂繞著他的脖子。終於他說，“那個男生－－有傷到妳嗎？”他低聲沉靜的問。(譯者：喔，Jason不僅惹了醫生還惹了偵探，你以為你還回得去美國嗎哇哈哈) 

“什麼，現在嗎？”  
“不，之前。”  
“喔，沒。他沒有。”  
“嗯，很好。”

“如果他有呢？”我有些好奇。

Sherlock清清喉嚨，在腿間擺弄雙手，“我了解人們。”

我輕笑，“你會放Angelo去咬他嗎？”

他嗤了一下又安靜下來。“沒人可以傷害妳。”他終於說。

我抬頭盯著他。“你在對我行使做爹的權力？”我問，用上不可置信的語氣，就算這感覺像我腹中的一小塊暖碳。

“我覺得是。我做得怎麼樣？我還在練習。”

“你現在還在練習？”

“是啊，我還可以示範更多。昨晚我已經完美達成‘妳不可以穿那個’，後來我又更喜歡‘要住在我屋簷下就照我的規矩來’。”

我大笑，Sherlock也一起輕笑。“永遠都別停止做自己，Sherlock。”

“哼嗯，我不認為那在這時是個好選項。”(譯者：我認為這裡的是指Genie讓偵探變的更有人性，變得不是自己，但偵探還是喜歡這樣…若有誤請糾正！)

過了一會他重拾他的書。我放了個枕頭在他膝上，用毯子纏起自己，蜷在沙發上。我稍稍打了一下瞌睡，但不是在我感到他的手覆在我髮上前。

當爸之後把我搖醒，他的手還在那，不過Sherlock已經睡著了。


	15. 11月19日

Ch15 11月19日 橘子醬小姐

星期日，輕鬆的星期日早晨。或者你知道 ，根本不是。

昨晚的事都繞著星期五的事轉，關於我的內布拉斯加訪客。我沒把昨天發生的小事都寫出來。大部分時間我都在屋外晃悠等Zack回家，但他根本沒有。如果我不了解他我會以為他在躲我。可能也是吧。無論如何，他一整天都不在家。

我今天起得很早。沒什麼休息到。我一直都是天生的早起鳥。爸和媽也是。所以有時周末，晨光未現時，我們就坐在餐桌前用早餐了。而四小時後，Sherlock會飄進來，揉著眼，納悶為什麼早餐沒了。

所以當媽一走進廚房，公寓就飄來陣陣吐司香時我一點都不意外。她燒開水壺，盯著吐司瞧。“我希望有鬆餅。”她說。

我看向她，她的臉映著我的想法。“叫爸起來？”

她點頭。“他已經睡夠了，不是嗎？”

“絕對夠他為咱們做鬆餅了。”我走進221。起居室是空的，廚房也是。我從走廊走向爸和Sherlock的臥室。我側耳傾聽了一會，確定他們沒在做什麼我完全不想看見的事。(譯者:Genie妳辛苦了…［拍肩］)不過我只聽到呼吸聲。

我推開門。爸肚子朝下睡著，頭正對著門口。我暗自竊笑，因為Sherlock凌亂伸展的四肢覆蓋了大半個床和爸的身上，沒有衣衫不整。他像是隻提線木偶，跳著Sherlock舞，然後疲憊打倒了他，像線被剪斷一樣塌下了。他到床上前沒有失去意識真是奇蹟。

我彎腰靠近爸的臉，輕搖他的肩膀。“爸，喂！嘿！爸！”

他發出不耐的聲音。“嗯唔，奏該啦(走開啦)。”

“我和媽決定要吃鬆餅。”

他嘆氣，“睡覺。”

“可是--鬆餅?”

他帶著鼻音縮進枕頭。“你媽可以做。”

“天啊，爸。我還想活過今天早上。”

又一次深深地嘆息埋進枕頭，然後爸把臉轉向我，他的眼神絕對醒了。“Genie，看在上帝的份上。現在還不到七點呢。”

“你平常這時候就起來了。”

“是啦，可是...”他耳朵變紅，然後Genie我就知道他剛才阻止自己說出究竟昨晚的什麼運動才讓他貪睡。(譯者:喔，是什麼運動呢?)“哦，好啦。”他開始從床上溫柔的滾出來，才不會吵到Sherlock。

真不走運。Sherlock在睡夢中發出一聲惱怒的牢騷，把他拉回去，抱得更緊，還把臉埋進爸的頸背。爸震了一下，但徒勞無功。他朝我扔來一個扭曲的表情。“我好像在睡覺時惹到一隻寄生蟲，給我點時間擺脫他。”

“好。”我屈身過他，在Sherlock不羈的卷毛上印下一吻。他已經再次酣然入睡了。

我回去219。“他等下就過來了。”媽給我一些茶，我們在靜默裡待了一會兒。

“妳兩周後就要去紐約了對吧?”她問。

“是滴。” 

“哪一天?”

“嗯…這個嘛，比賽星期一開始。我想Sherlock買了星期五的票，這樣我們就能在比賽前在那過周末。”

“真可惜Leorid不能一起去。”

“我會在下午把比賽傳給他，然後我們就能研究、做計畫，就像他在那裡。”

“下禮拜我們要去爺爺奶奶那，記得了。Estelle喜歡做的那些美國事。”

“感恩節！大棒了！我已經能嘗到她的土豆泥了！”我只是想到那美味、滑順的蒜味佳餚就垂涎三尺。

媽搖搖頭，有些困惑。Estelle是我表哥Geej的老婆。她大概是我見過最有魅力的人。她是美國人，但不只是美國人 －－還是個紐約客。她是數學家，也是個頗有名的駭客，她還為FBI之類的工作。Geej 26歲，是嬉皮和平部隊那樣的小伙子。他是媽媽的哥哥Geoffrey和他妻子Leona的兒子。他們覺得Estelle有點怪裡怪氣，而且還不只他們。不只因為她比Geej大了10歲，也因為她拉手風琴，還每天穿同樣的衣服。她說她不喜歡無關緊要的事做決定，而每天穿一樣就省了一個決定。我猜她真的有一點瘋。她對個人空間很堅持，而且還令人生氣的聰明(我們可是在討論一個能依序列出從1963開始的神祕博士每集標題的女人)。但這就是為什麼她這麼炫。她和Geej雖然是兩個不能再不同的人，卻為對方著迷瘋狂，都讓你覺得命運真有幽默感。爸喜歡她，Sherlock看她的樣子就像他找不到比她更好的東西放到顯微鏡下了。

不管她有什麼其他的缺點。Estelle是全世界最棒的廚師。她有興趣的話甚至能去當大廚。不過她只為大家做令人食指大動的家庭聚餐。她愛感恩節，因為那可是個好理由讓整個家族聚在一起。所以自從她嫁給Geej我們每年都有感恩節大餐。

當我提到我的大家庭，95%我都是指媽媽家。有一堆親戚一起度過大部份的假期。媽有三個手足：她哥哥Geoffrey(Geej的爸爸，喔，還有Geej的名字才不奇怪，那其實是Geoffrey二世(Junior)，縮寫是GJ，發音就是Geej)、她弟弟Lionel(妻子Jillian，還有兩個孩子Lily和Roger)、還有她的同卵雙胞胎姐妹Adele(單身，而且是我知道最有魅力的人)。再來是比奶奶要年輕的妹妹Ruby和她老公Franks。他們進城都會順道拜訪。他們是旅遊作家，不管有多偏遠，你絕對不可能說出一個他們沒去過的地方。爸只有一個姐姐，我姑姑Harry，她很好，不過她多多少少被Pepperidge集團同化了，還有她妻子，我姑姑Clara和她們的兩個小孩。我們根本不用選擇要去看誰。當我們去爺爺奶奶家的時候，Harry和Clara都會被邀請。爸除此之外就沒有聯絡中的家人了。

Sherlock，我倒是被告知，還有個母親。我從未見過她，爸也是。我不知道為什麼，我有一次問爸，他說他也不知道確切原因。我覺得那是他和Sherlock之間的痛處，所以我就沒繼續追問。我不清楚她住哪裡、做什麼，甚至連她的名字都不知道。至於Mycroft嘛－－他參加家庭聚會的畫面總讓我的神經一窒啊。

坦白說，Sherlock也一起來還真是個奇蹟。你一定沒料到家庭聚會是他的菜。他全程表現的極為不爽，還發表高見表示他會忍受只是因為我和爸，但只要我們也在他就會很享受。他還發現絕妙的動力：永遠都有事情讓他演繹，然後在最尷尬的時刻脫口而出，這絕對是他最喜歡的事。

〈第十五章TBC〉  
譯者碎碎念：翻這章時前半部我還沉浸在歡樂華生家的氣氛中結果後面就砸來一堆親戚關係翻的我好苦啊…

9/7更第十五章完

你可能在納悶為什麼Sherlock會被歡迎參加這些聚會。我是說，這是媽媽那邊的家族。而大眾普遍會認為Sherlock是男小三，爸是拋妻棄子的混蛋，媽則是不幸的女子帶著沉淪在無辜受害兒童模式的我。就如各位所知，我的生活少之又少和上述的看法吻合。

當爸媽結婚，爺爺奶奶對爸和Harry沒有其他家人這事而難過，所以立馬著手收養他們。這之後不久，奶奶又把目標轉向Sherlock。爸說就算Sherlock盡他所能裝得粗魯又討厭，他們就是不癢不怕－若真有什麼差，他們甚至更堅持要把他的名字放進乾兒子名單裡。我的出生為大家帶來共鳴，使Sherlock十分(也有可能是裝出來的)不爽的是，不久之後他就被迫加入Pepperidge集團了。

爸媽離婚時一定給我家帶來衝擊，因為他們從來沒有婚姻問題的預兆。媽告訴我最初的確有些緊張，特別是和她的兄弟們。但爸和Sherlock頗為英雄的作法讓我們都在一起，這使整個家族印象深刻，而且媽再三保證她不是個婚姻破碎的女人，她也從未怨恨爸和Sherlock。這些都幫助良多。我什麼也不記得了，當時我只是個一無所知的7歲小孩。我只知道大家到那時才變的和現在一樣。我想我的家人能接受很多事，只要大家都開心。

不管如何，天啊，那該死的離題了，不是嗎?(阿伊好想翻成：那該死的正切函數…


	16. 11月22日

Ch16 11月22日 甜蜜的異性裝癖者

好平靜，太平靜了。

我的日常在平凡中飛快度過。就算我嶄新的男朋友(這麼說還會咯咯笑呢)也能毫無違和的塞進我的生活。只過了三天，但那就像已經過了很久。他昨晚在我家吃晚餐，還勇敢的面對了福華雙人審問威脅雜耍諷刺秀。雖然他們認識太久，效果可能不比用在新來的傢伙身上好。

他稍後就被幾個吻嘉獎了他的英勇表現。他看起來很高興。

學校很平常。棋盤上的惡運似乎離開了我，而我下得比以前都棒。真是剛好，因為不到兩周就有一場比賽。家裡很平常。爸和Sherlock上周連個案子都沒有。媽在實驗室裡，沒有加班，沒有死人味。

所以說，我沒啥好寫。我想那就來寫這博客開始前的事好了。我在重看昨天的文檔，還有我寫的關於Estelle的事，讓我想起去年七月，她用不平凡的手法促成一件我家歷史性的大事。

我家不像你想的那麼熱衷政治。爸媽會做普通的事，像投票。Sherlock則極力避免這檔事，但他會存下任何和犯罪有關的時事。我曾試著告訴他，既然沒有辦法完全預測什麼會影響犯罪活動，斷定任何知識是沒用的沒有意義。我第一次這麼說時，爸像我得了金牌一樣歡呼，還說“這才是我女兒！”，Sherlock只是不爽的繃著臉。我想他只是在合理化他不打理自己沒興趣的事。

重點是Watson-Pepperidge-Holmes家不是激進分子。你不會在咱家任何一處找到彩虹旗幟、貼紙或標語(注：彩虹是同性戀權益的象徵)。也沒人去過遊行、大合唱或用強烈字眼寫信給國會議員。我記得大概，呃12、13歲吧，聽到同學和大人在討論同性戀權益，有時還帶著熱情。我從未把它和我家聯想在一起。一天，一個比我大的孩子對我大吼大叫，因為我似乎不在乎。“我為毛要在乎？”我問。她很激動，“因為妳爸是gay！”，她大叫。

但像大多數人，我也吸收了文化裡的刻板印象。爸和Sherlock不穿羽毛圍巾或高跟鞋，也不聽showtunes(注:Show Tunes是從音樂戲劇和電影精選出的曲目。這些歌曲通常由專業的詞曲作者創作，並且由演繹傳統曲調的演員或歌手演唱。)，所以他們不是gay，不過有另一種人只是愛上另一個男人，也一起吃飯睡覺。當我大些後才知道這想法有多錯誤。

我14歲時開始接觸政治，並決定我生命中的任務就是為了權利和自由而戰，代表該死的不在乎這一切的老爸們。我試著加入Francis(注：Genie就讀的女校)的彎直學生聯盟。這在Harry姑姑所謂的“小女同”之中十分熱門。因為我不是其中之一，我覺得很格格不入。所以我試了另一個俱樂部。這次是全市性的，給有同性家長的孩子們。那簡直是鋪天蓋地而來的悲傷和苦惱。孩子們為了家長糟糕紛亂的離婚啜泣。孩子們為了在學校被霸凌啜泣。孩子們為了他們的同性家長或家長們把生活搞得一團亂啜泣。第一次聚會，我苦苦等待有人能說說自己的平凡日常。兩小時過去，我所聽到的只有糟到不能再糟的故事，說明事情究竟能出多遠的岔子。我開始覺得我中了同性家長樂透之類的。為毛我的生活如此正常，而其他小孩似乎在地獄深淵受苦？我為他們難過，但我不知道怎麼辦。

聚會後，一位自稱Rosalinda的高個子哥德式女人來找我。她是聚會其中一個推動者。“妳似乎對這些有點分心”她說，點燃一支菸，“不像妳期待的嗎？”

我聳肩，“我不知道有這麼多小孩過的這麼糟。”

她點頭，“很多都是。妳呢？在家過的不好嗎？”

“沒。”

“妳的其中一位家長是同性戀？”

“我爸。”

“妳父母離婚了，嗯？”

“是啊，但他們還住在一起。”

“真的？”

“我們住在相鄰的公寓，我和媽一間，我爸和後爸一間。”

“嗯哼，他們什麼時後離婚的？”

“我七歲的時候。”

“妳討厭妳後爸嗎？”

“不，我愛他。”

她點點頭，“聽來妳有個美滿的生活，Genie，不是嗎？”她瞄了我名牌一眼。我從來都沒有工整的筆跡。

“我想是的。”

她對我呵呵笑，“讓我解釋給妳聽，Genie。看，成群的同性家長孩子也有美好的正常生活，但他們不會來參加這種互助會。他們太忙於過他們正常的美好生活。而這裡有些人－我就不指名道姓了－也有美滿的幸福生活。不過他們都是作秀狂(drama queen)，而他們的同性家長正好給他們強說愁的藉口。過幾年他們就好了。但這樣的小組真的比較適合需要幫助的孩子”

“我應該退出嗎？”

“除非妳想你能成為一個幫助者，但我想妳要的是行動派。”

“是啊，我想沒錯。”

“妳應該試試PFLAG( 注:Parents, Families, & Friends of Lesbians and Gays，同性戀親友會)。他們會愛死妳的。”

所以如她所說，我就去了。而他們也如她所說。應該說，愛死我了。我就像個小精靈，生活寬裕的少女熱愛著他有美滿婚姻的爸爸們，還想再進一步幫忙。我都覺得我同意的話他們還會把我放到他們的海報上。他們愛到我得退出，因為在六個月馬不停蹄的會議、焦點小組、委員會、行動計畫和公開活動之後，我累到看到彩虹圖案的東西就準備要吐了。我必須退出。這就是我在同性戀權益活動中偉大事業的句點。

我應該先說，爸和Sherlock看著我做這些事，還提供耳目一新的小小意見，除了用門禁提醒我要回家。我想爸知道我得一個人忙這檔事。

在我和PFLAG的短命熱戀後，我開始問人們一些可能有幫助的問題。

“你去過Pride大遊行(注:同性戀大遊行，全球各地都有這樣的活動)嗎？”幾年前我問Sherlock。

“什麼？”他說，看著我就像我剛問他有沒有殺過小狗狗。

“Pride，你懂的。遊行？慶典？同性戀權益？”

他做個鬼臉，“拜託，為什麼我會為了反覆無常的性向和感情參加毫無意義的活動？”

“因為你之前受益於他人的行動。”我說，模仿PFLAG的臺詞，“你應該尊敬前人的努力。”

“我也受惠於電力的運用和衛生設備的存在，但妳不會看到我投入遊行來表達我對它們的敬意。社會以符合邏輯的方使進步-大部份的時間-來為大眾謀福利。我會希望只用生活和工作參與社會的進一步發展。為未來的發展做出自己的貢獻只是報答過去我蒙恩的進步。”他一定在我臉上看到了什麼，因為當他繼續，他稍稍放緩了口氣，“Genie，我很高興生在一個和我愛的男人結婚是合法而且多少能被接受的年代。但如果不是這樣，我不能想像再有不同了。我只可能會成為一名罪人，我承認，這還頗有吸引力的。”

爸在這話題上則比較不那麼討人厭，“把私人生活攤在世人面前讓我不怎麼舒服，”他說，“我覺得寬容在平常生活和樹立好典範下比較能維持。我就曾經遇過。”

“你遇過？”

他猶豫了，“我曾有個病人。一位老小姐。可能還挺喜歡我的。她在一場車禍後在醫院裡住了幾周，所以我差不多徹底了解她。她最常講的事之一就是她覺得社會能容忍同性戀真是太可怕了。”

我皺皺鼻子，“真的假的？”

他點點頭，“我已經習慣不去理會病人說什麼了。每個人都有權利提出意見，就算再愚蠢也一樣。但最後我受夠了。妳知道我不常公開表明立場，Genie。或許我應該這麼做。然而有一天她又在跟我說我是個多麼好的男人而且哎呀，我的妻子嫁給我真幸運。她以前就提過這個了，試著讓我聊聊我美麗的妻子和2、3個小孩，諸如此類。她只是想要安全感，並且確定我是她那邊的。她就要出院了，所以我想，有什麼關係。當她問到我妻子知不知道嫁給我有多幸運，我說沒有，因為我沒有老婆，但我有一位丈夫而且他最好知道他有多幸運才能得到我。”

我大笑出聲，“耶，爸！”

“我納悶我是否做了對的事。我們不能打擾到病人，他們很脆弱，需要我們的照顧，而不是來當我們的審判者。但這次－我不知道，它觸動了我。她一時似乎被嚇到了，不敢置信，就像我耍了她似的。我坐下來解釋，不，我沒騙她。我給她看了一些照片。有Sherlock的，還有妳的，和我們一起的。她大為驚訝。她的腦中有‘那種男人’如何如何的想法，但那不是我。我們聊了很久。當她出院時，她叫我給我英俊的丈夫捎一個吻並告訴他多吃一點。這並不驚天動地，也不會登上頭條。但可能我只用我的存在就改變一個人的想法。”

“不只靠你的存在，爸。你大聲說出來了。那也是一部分。沒人的想法會改變，除非你為自己發聲。”

“我知道。那不全這麼單純。”他嘆氣。“我沒有要求這個Genie。我沒有變。我只是愛上了Sherlock。那帶來一些負擔而我跟它們奮鬥了很久。既然和他在一起，相對於妳媽媽或以前約會過的女人，我並不會覺得變成了不同的人。但現在世人需要我被‘定義’成個什麼，我出櫃了而且我越老越需要給自己貼上標簽。成為同性戀被認為是天生的。我想我只是生來有能力不受性別影響去愛一個人。我就不知道怎麼稱呼這種能力了。”

我咧嘴一笑，“超能力嗎？”

他大笑，“可能喔。”他又一臉沉思貌，“雖然－我以前的確喜歡女人，但又怎麼解釋我生命中的摯愛是個男人？如果我相信這些，誰又能說這不是我命中註定的？”

那讓我思考了很多。或許那非他生來即有，而是生來就缺少的。爸和Sherlock都挺含蓄，但如果和其他人住一起你也不用這麼小心。他們不知道的時候我看到了幾次，有時他們正脈脈凝視彼此而且該死的近到你倒抽一口氣。我在爭吵、苦惱的嘆息、不耐煩和瘋狂衝動的冒險之下看到他們對彼此的真正意義。少了對方他們就不再完整。或許他們生來就帶著只有另一人才能契合的空洞。

現在我只是在胡言亂語，真的。但這是你從管中窺向第一場可能的正式戀愛時會思考的事。我和Zack可能會有爸和Sherlock擁有的嗎？我想我們會找出答案的。

 

但回到去年七月。正是一年一度的Pride盛會在倫敦舉行的時候。我從來沒去過，它和我在PFLAG的時間衝堂了。我知道這事大部分是因為Sherlock可能會為了遊行造成的交通混亂大發牢騷。Estelle打電話給我時已經六月底了。

“哈囉。”

“嘿，Genes。是Estelle。”Estelle喜歡把每個人的名字縮短成一個音節的暱稱。我覺得那應該是美國的習慣。

“嗨。”

“我想問你遊行的事兒。”

“怎麼了？”

“妳會去吧，是嗎？”

“沒。沒有計畫要去。我也從來沒去過。”

“真的假的？為什麼不？”

“呃…不知道耶。妳之前也沒問過我。”

“這個啊，這是我第一次在倫敦共襄盛舉。我好驚訝，我以為妳會參加的。妳不是在PFLAG嗎？”

“我是啊。大概三十秒之前吧。”

“我們應該在遊行裡昂首闊步！我們可以和PFLAG的人一起去。我是其中一員。”

“妳是？因為爸和Sherlock？”

“喔，我早在認識Geej、妳和妳家前就是會員了。我一直都認為那很重要，不論住哪裡，我從來沒錯過一場Pride盛會。妳應該來的。妳和兩個爸爸一起。”

我大笑，“我加入，但我們永遠搞不到爸爸們來參加。”

她安靜了，“那真遺憾。”

那晚稍後我和爸在起居室吃外賣，而Sherlock則不停翻閱大概有八兆億本的剪貼簿。

“我要和Estelle一起去Pride遊行。”我說。

爸看向我，滿滿一叉子的飯停在嘴邊。“哦，是嗎？”

“嗯，我們要和PFLAG一起遊行。”我說。

“我以為妳覺得自己不適合。”

“又不是說我不能表態支持，”我吞了一口，斟酌下一個字，“你和Sherlock也該來。”

Sherlock輕蔑的哼了一聲。爸扔過去惱怒的眼刀，他沒看見，因為他轉過身去了。“妳想要我們去嗎？”

霎時，我想。我真的、真的想。我幻想和我的爸爸們一同走在遊行裡，倍感光榮，那是我不知道原來我極其需要的東西。“如果你們來會很棒的。”

“嗯－我們會看看。”爸說。那就是指“一百萬年後再說吧”。Sherlock什麼都沒說。他不需要。

所以遊行那天早上，Estelle和我搭地鐵去會場。她穿著一件PFLAG的T恤，也幫我帶了一件。她來接我時爸和Sherlock明顯不在屋子裡。我試著不要太失望，但那是個艱難的挑戰。

很多PFLAG的人記得我，他們看到我興奮極了。我把Estelle介紹給大家，很快的我們就拿到了用來揮舞的彩虹旗。我們聚在一起，端詳其他參加遊行的團體。我們身處在人權協會和一輛某同志夜店搭起的豪華大花車之間。穿著清涼的男人女人滿滿的掛在上面。當有人點點我肩膀時，我正分心於和穿小短褲的迷人小伙子們眉來眼去。我轉過身，下巴就掉了下來。“爹地！”我撲向前，手臂繞住他的脖子。他笑了。

“我想我來陪妳走一段。”他說，回抱我。

“太棒了！”我說。他穿著一件PFLAG的T恤。我四下環顧，想著會不會看到一個高的卷毛身影。“所以…”

他搖搖頭，“對不起，親愛的。妳知道他永遠不會來這種場合。”

我點頭，還是有些失望，“我知道。我只是有些期待。”

他又捏捏我，“我們去拿一些旗子吧。”

遊行開始，我們沿著街道出發。爸握住我的手，Estelle在我的另一邊。我們這團很大，超過一百人，都是孩子和家長，或是老一輩的和他們的同性戀孩子。這是一個快樂振奮的小聚會。音樂響起，群眾歡呼，向我們揮起彩虹旗。

“這些人可能以為我是拉拉而你是我體貼的老爸。”我在開始不久後說。

爸大笑，“可能我需要一件T恤寫‘我不是GAY但我男朋友是’。”

“或者我穿‘我♥我的同志老爸們’。”

他沒看我，而是越過我。“Genie，看！”他指過去。我轉身就看到Harry姑姑和Clara姑姑站在人群裡瘋狂揮手。Clara推著嬰兒車，而五歲的Emily巴在Harry的腰上。

我跑向路邊擁抱她們。“我不知道妳們有來！”

“我們每年都來，”Harry說，“妳怎麼把John拖來的？”

“我好好問過他了。”

“喔，恭喜。我問他他都不來。John你這魂淡！”她越過我大叫。爸回她一個粗魯的手勢，不過他也在笑。

我跑回我這團，大家都在低聲抱怨，對前面指指點點。“怎麼了？”我問Estelle。

“哦，前面有座很不友善的教堂。那外面都會有抗議的人。所以每年遊行都會在前方的人行道舉辦親吻大會，擋住他們的視線。”她一瞄我們，“想為了高尚的理想親陌生人嗎？”

“我想不了，”爸說，“Genie還太年輕了。”

“拜託，爸，我已經大到可以想親誰就親誰了。”

“我還站在這裡就不行！”

此時我們開始靠近教堂，隊伍慢了下來，人們跑去親一下別人又跑回來。我抓住爸的手，“來嘛，爸！為了世人的寬容噘起嘴吧！”我跑向那一大群人，把他丟在後頭氣急敗壞的抗議著。

一當我們進到最擁擠的地方，一個年輕的漂亮男孩抓住爸。“哈囉，帥哥。”他嗚嚕著，親了他一口。爸驚訝的瞪大眼，但我也看不到別的了。因為一個頭髮弄成多彩尖刺，穿著透光鏤空襯衫，沒有內衣的女孩抓住我親下去。那感覺柔軟，陌生，也挺美好的。我順著她，直到她分開，對我眨眨眼。

“謝啦，小可愛。”她說著，消失在人群裡。

我轉過去，爸還在被漂亮男孩吻著。Estelle和我咯咯笑，直到我在背後聽到一個不會認錯的低沉嗓音。

“不好意思，我相信那是我的工作。”

我在震驚中倒抽一口氣，漂亮男孩舉手投降往後退。爸瞪過去，就被嚇著了。“Sherlock！你在幹什－”

“閉嘴，John。你在想什麼？”

爸臉紅了。“可是－那是為了世人的寬容，”他結巴，“又不是…他就抓住我然後…”

“喔，算了吧。不好好吻你這個男人真是沒禮貌。John Watson。”在Sherlock捧住他的臉親下去前爸根本沒機會反應。爸馬上吻回去，抓了一把Sherlock的襯衫拖近他。Sherlock用一隻手臂環著爸的背，低下頭，然後該死。這個吻可不是開玩笑的。

“萬能的上帝啊。”Estelle喃喃。有半個我想要別過頭。那一半輸了。人們開始圍觀，甚至有狼嚎從圍觀人群裡響起。

爸一隻手纏在Sherlock頭髮裡，在我半震驚半暈眩的眼前，他另一隻手滑下他的背，抓了一把Sherlock的屁股。群眾為他們喝采。我也是，覺得快哭出來了，因為我兩個爸爸都在這裡，他們在神和世人面前光榮出櫃，而且看到他們如此甜蜜，在一起這麼多年後依然保有這樣的熱情。

Estelle大笑，“Genie，你爸爸們可真是十足火辣。”

“拜託不要這麼說。照這樣下去，我今晚就要把我的大腦送去乾洗了，”我說。

爸這時已經退出這個吻，但他和Sherlock依然站著，裹在彼此的臂彎裡，兩人都紅著臉傻笑。一個更漂亮的年輕男孩第一個冒出人群，抓住Sherlock的手臂，“下一個換我！下一個換我！”他說。大家都笑了。

“抱歉，”Sherlock說，“我只會和我老公做這種事。”他把一條胳膊掛在爸的肩上。旁邊的人群發出一堆“喔喔喔喔喔喔喔”的聲音。

我跑上前，拉住Sherlock自由的那隻手，“我不敢相信你來了！”我說。

他哼哼，“這個嘛，John決定來跟妳一起走，所以我想我最好從遠處觀察。以免不幸發生。還好我及時抵達。”他說，向爸挑起一根眉毛，“我可能把你輸給你親的那個毛頭小鬼。”

“是他親我的。你這瘋狂的討厭鬼。”爸說。

“你看起來倒不像是抗議過頭啊，”Sherlock說，不過我知道他在開玩笑。他的脣角藏了一個微笑，眼裡閃爍著光芒。爸用那種半暈眩半狂喜的傻樣子看著他。“所以，遊行還有多遠？”

“大概再一英里。”

Sherlock又擺出他嚴肅的工作表情，開始哼哼。“好吧，那就是說，我最好陪著你們。阻擋任何對你們太過分的要求。你永遠都不知道哪種色慾薰心的惡作劇會出現。”

爸和我換了個眼色，“喔，當然，”爸說。“我很確定如果你也在的話我會覺得那啥？色慾薰心的惡作劇會安全的多。”

Estelle搖搖她的頭，“我很抱歉，Sherlock。你不可以。”

他一下就困惑了，“我不可以？到底為什麼不行？”

她笑了，“沒穿T恤就不行。”

所以親愛的讀者們，這就是為什麼我和兩個爸爸一起走在英倫同志大遊行裡。Sherlock穿著一件PFLAG的T恤，還有他的訂作長褲和西裝外套。我和爸一起走，手臂勾著他，Sherlock在我另一邊。他就只是走路，沒有揮手或歡呼，也不左右張望，而是直直看著前方，就像是決定容忍這個家庭生活帶給他的新恥辱。

我偷瞄他，然後傾身靠近爸，“你知道，他只會為了你做這個，”我說。

他微笑，但是搖頭，“不只是為了我喔，甜心。”

沒什麼事比這更好了，再也沒了。我們抵達遊行終點，我和Estelle決定融入慶典，享受音樂。

“那我們就回家了，”爸說，伸手把手指和Sherlock纏繞在一起。就像我說的，他們不常公開這麼做，不過關於同志大遊行的一件事就是它似乎能解放保守人士去表達一些平常壓抑的情緒。

“喔，真的嗎？只有遊行囉？”

“這可不是我們的領域，Genie。和Estelle好好玩。我們待會在家見。”

“好吧，”我失望的說。我親親他的臉頰，然後是Sherlock的。他們轉身離去，依然牽著手。當我目送他們，我看到Sherlock低頭凝視爸，然後彎下腰吻了他的太陽穴。爸對他燦爛微笑，然後他們就在人群中消失無蹤。

那是值得紀念的一天。幾天後我收到PFLAG媒體組的郵件更讓它值得。附件是一張PFLAG攝影師拍到的相片。其上我、爸和Sherlock走在一塊。我在中間，雙手勾著他們，笑得就像中了樂透。攝影師捕捉到爸和Sherlock在我頭上對視，帶著他們祕密的沒人懂我對你有多瘋狂的微笑，而且我們都穿著PFLAG的T恤。

我書桌上的相框裡有一張。爸把它框起來放在壁爐上。而幾周前，當我在找Sherlock的名片時，我發現他也在他的皮夾裡放了一張。

所以，我還不存在的回憶錄讀者們，如果某時某地，你在六月份讀到這裡，遊行快樂。有時候它真的有用。

〈第十六章完 TBC〉


	17. 12月2日

Ch17 12月2日 戴珍珠耳環的女孩

我在紐約而且這真是棒呆了！ 

我本來想昨晚寫的，但是我累到快掛了所以拖到今天。這就是為什麼Sherlock在我周一才要比賽時卻訂了周五的機票：時差。

昨天下午我們的班機大概在4點起飛。我周五下午沒課，所以午餐時間就回家了。我前一晚就打包好了。Sherlock，一如往常，拖到最後一秒鐘。當我和細心打理好的包包耐心的坐在起居室，媽媽則等著載我們去機場時，我還能聽到他和爸在他們的房子裡橫衝直撞，試著搞定他的東西。

他在兩點半終於準備好了。我們坐上媽媽的車子。我和爸媽聊著比賽、紐約，還有沒比賽時我和Sherlock可以在那裡做什麼。Sherlock不發一語。只是看著窗外，在他的膝上握著爸的手。

看吧，Sherlock有個小祕密。他不喜歡旅行。等等，這也不太對。他不喜歡的是離開爸。他們一起的話他可喜歡旅行了。

媽媽在希思羅航站外的卸載區停下來。爸擠出車外，把我們的包拖出後車廂。我緊抱著媽，“祝妳好運，甜心，”她說。“我們會在網路上看比賽錄影。隨時報告近況。”

“謝謝媽。”

我轉身擁抱爸。他看起來頗為感傷。“現在起，聽Sherlock的話。”他說。

我笑出來，“爸，我和他誰比較會被捲入瘋狂大冒險？”  
（劇透注意：這句話後來一語成讖…）

他也笑了，“好啦，說重點。好好玩。別太沉溺在比賽裡，不然你就看不到紐約的任何東西了。拍多一點照片。”

“我會的。”

爸轉向Sherlock，他們擁抱。Sherlock把臉埋進爸的頸窩。良久，爸退開一點。“到的時候打給我。”他平靜的說，理著Sherlock的衣領。

“好，”Sherlock抬起手和爸相握。“我會照顧Genie，不用擔心。”

“我從來不懷疑你。”他吻了他。“我愛你。”Sherlock只是微笑，撫摸爸的臉頰。他很少回應那句話，至少不是別人能聽到的時候。爸轉回來面向我，“我也愛妳，Eugenia。”他緊抱著我，親我的臉頰，“我會非常想你。”

“我希望你和媽媽也能來。”

“我們也希望。但還是得有人為這個家打拼。”爸笑著說。

Sherlock吻了吻媽的臉頰，又望向爸。他們只是互相點個頭，Sherlock就轉身帶著行李走向航站。我又親了一下爸媽，就抓著我的包包急忙趕上他。“謝天謝地終於結束了，”Sherlock咕噥，“我超討厭告別。”我回頭張望。爸媽依然站在車旁目送我們。看到我回頭，他們揮手。我揮了回去，就毅然決然面向前方。

和Sherlock旅行最棒的一點就是，他無法忍受任何不是最好的安排。爸會要我們擠在經濟艙，但Sherlock給咱們買了頭等艙的票。這至少會讓十小時的航行稍微可以忍受。過安檢後，我們登機入座。我馬上擺出我的旅行用棋組，拿出筆記。我會一直複習戰術直到比賽。這次是瑞士標準賽制，就是說每個選手會比一樣多的次數，而對手則是以一個我完全無法理解的數學公式用排名和積分選出來的。每贏一場，對手也會越來越有挑戰性，所以一周後最強的棋手就會槓上，如此這般。而贏家就是積分最高的人。

Sherlock拿出一本書，馬上就不動如山。起飛時他也沒說話。

大概兩個小時後我就無聊了。“我好無聊。”

“練習完了？”

“我都眼花撩亂了。”

“去看書。”

“不想要。”

“看電影。他們有提供。”

“沒什麼好看的。我早瞄過了。”

他溢出一聲嘆息，“妳要我怎樣？跳一支吉格舞供妳消遣？”

“好啊，謝謝。”

“絕對絕對不可能。”

“我們就聊聊天嘛。”

他折出書簽，裝模作樣的惱怒了一下，“妳想聊什麼？”

“跟我說我小時候的故事。或是我出生之前的。”

“妳喜歡聽什麼樣的‘故事’？”

我扭扭身子把腳蜷起來，“我不知道。跟我說你和爸第一次見面。”

“妳一定早就知道了。”

“才沒有。我只知道你們是室友。”

“那妳還想知道什麼？”

“那是一見鍾情嗎？”我壞笑著問。

他嘆氣，“Genie，如果妳的目標是從我這挖出妳自己腦補的我和你爸的偉大浪漫史當作睡前故事，那我良心建議你去下載青春言情類的電子書試試。”

“你一點都不好玩。”

“別人早跟我講過了。”他拾起書。我一直盯著他直到他又看向我。“幹嘛啦？”

“到底是不是？”

“是不是什麼？”

“偉大的浪漫史啊。”

他略為思索，然後一抹小小的笑容溜上他的嘴脣。“我可不能否認這個描述。”他因為害羞而坐立不安，還清了清喉嚨。

我開始同情他了。“所以，美國，是什麼樣子？我應該期待什麼？”這是我首次美國行。我聽人們講過。有些人說比糟糕更糟，也有人說那精彩絕倫。我想我會找出哪個才對。(譯：解釋一下，金妮本想套出爸爸們的愛情故事，把夏爸弄的害羞又尷尬，金妮才不捨的放過夏爸轉移話題。真的頗可愛XD)

“會有很多人對妳的口音指指點點。”

“真的？”

“真的。準備好我們的英國腔會被稱作‘可愛’到難以忍受的地步。也要準備好別人認為妳是澳洲人。”

“澳洲人說話又不像我們。”

“對美國人來說似乎是一樣的。”

“那邊每個人都有紐約腔嗎？”

“沒有吧。Estelle有嗎？”

“呃，沒，我猜。她聽起來就是美國人。”

“慶倖的是我們不是去南方諸州。你根本聽不懂別人在講什麼。”他又想了想。“美國人不喝茶，他們喝的東西糟糕透頂。但他們有很棒的咖啡，他們可喝多了。他們的巧克力也很可怕，還會在一餐內試圖塞給妳多得荒唐的食物。他們的電視節目每五分鐘就有一次廣告。”

“老天啊。”

“美國人非常－熱情。不論他們友善與否，都別害羞。”

“嗯Jason就是那樣。超級友善，還很多情。”

“美國人也沒什麼禮貌和自制力。”

“聽上去你恨死那裡了。”

“才沒有。每個地方都有優缺點。”他從座位下抽出一張毯子遞給我。“至少試著睡個覺，妳不會希望第一場就鬧時差的。”

我們在半夜降落，雖然對我們而言是凌晨五點。Sherlock招了輛計程車帶我們進城。他要司機帶我們過橋。我不太懂那什麼意思，所以我就望著紐約城市映在天空的剪影，它和倫敦截然不同，倫敦有倫敦眼和小黃瓜俯瞰整個城市。

“看！是世貿中心！”

“沒錯。”

“它是全城最高的嗎?”

“也是美國最高的，我相信。”(注: 世貿中心高541公尺，105層樓)

“還有帝國大廈!我們能去頂樓嗎?”

“我想這可以考慮。”

“我們現在到哪裡了?”

“皇后區(Queens)，我猜。”

“沒錯。這裡是皇后區，”司機開口了。我笑了，他真的有一口紐約腔！(注:從用字就能看出來英美講話習慣的不同…可能翻得不太好，不過我盡量把美腔很口語化的感覺翻出來)

“你們哪兒來的？英國？”

“倫敦，”我說，“我來比西洋棋賽”

“西洋棋啊？我自己從來都學不會那玩意兒。你看起來玩這個還太年輕了。”

“我才16歲。但我排名很前面喔!”

司機咯咯笑著，“我相信你是的，小姑娘。”

“我們要過哪一條橋？”我傾身好透過塑膠隔板和司機說話。“布魯克林橋嗎？（Brooklyn Bridge）”

他又笑了，“不是，那會帶我們到下城，而你們要去村裡。我們要過威廉斯堡橋（Williamsburg Bridge）。通常我會走中城隧道（midtown tunnel），不過我猜妳那邊的爸爸想讓你看到更多風景，雖然有點繞遠路。”

“就是這樣。”Sherlock說。

“我們要去哪個村？”  
“俱樂部在格林威治村（Greenwich Village），Geine。我們的旅館只隔著一條街。”

我有點暈眩。格林威治村，真的！我把臉貼在車窗上，而我們正駛近大橋，跨過河投入曼哈頓的懷抱。我們的司機大哥已經決定做我們的導遊，對我而言真是太好了。“這裡是中國城，你可以看到在那裡，”他說著，靈巧的在車陣中穿梭自如，就算是晚上這個時間也頗為瘋狂。“然後再過幾個街區我們就到蘇活區（Soho）。我會轉向北，到村裡就只剩下一段路了。”

“我們倫敦也有蘇活區！”

“真有啊？Soho這裡指的是休斯頓街以南（south of Houston）。”

我皺皺眉頭轉向Sherlock，“我們的是指什麼？”

“什麼都沒有，就我知道來說。”（注：倫敦的蘇活和紐約的蘇活並沒有關係！而倫敦的蘇活也只是地名，並不是什麼的縮寫！）

“這個嘛，我們有很多縮寫。Noho、Tribeca、Bed-Stuy還有其他種種。”司機咯咯笑著。“我想我們不喜歡講太長的事情。”

(注: Noho是指 North ofHouston，休斯頓街以北。Tribeca 是指Triangle Below Canal Street。Bed-Stuy是指Bedford-Stuyvesant)

幾分鐘後他在我們的旅館外停下來，這是一動坐落在林蔭街(tree-lined street)上的莊嚴紅磚建築。我走下計程車，環視著街道。“我沒想到這裡這麼多樹！”樹木在人行道上排列成行，穿著它們光裸的冬裝。

“妳本來期待什麼？” Sherlock說著，把我們的包包拿下來。

“我不知道。到處都是水泥和玻璃？”司機向我們道聲晚安又呼嘯而去。“我以為你會帶我們去Plaza飯店或是跟它一樣豪華的地方。”我說。  
(注: Plaza hotel長這樣→  


金光閃閃豪氣萬分XD)

Sherlock和我走進大廳。 “我認為接近西洋棋俱樂部會比較重要。你需要的話可以回來休息或練習。我們不會到哪裡都要靠計程車，我們可以走路。”

“喔，Sherlock！我就知道你會在乎!為了我的方便和一切挑旅館。”

“嗯，是啊。別說出去喔，”他說著，對我眨了下眼。

我們的房間真的很棒。我馬上架好筆電和我的大棋盤。Sherlock連大衣都沒脫就在講電話。“John。對，我們到了。安然無恙。你還沒起床，對不對?老天啊，去睡覺。那邊都快凌晨了。她很好，旅程很好，一切都很好，可以嗎?你想跟Geine說話嗎?”他轉向我。“要跟你爸說話嗎?”

“告訴他去睡覺。”

“聽到了吧?好，沒錯。”他又聽了一會，然後他的臉頰就開始變成淡淡的粉紅。“呃，對。我，呃─我也很想你。對，很好。”他掛斷電話，嘟噥著。

“哦~~~”我說。

“閉嘴。管好妳自己的事就好。”

我又練習了大約一個小時，之後疲憊襲來，我就睡著了。

今天太棒了!Sherlock對我和我想看的景點超有耐心。都會藝術博物館也很讚!我們登上帝國大廈。很冷但是風景值得。我望向下城，世貿中心的高大尖塔獨自矗立，像隻大手指。“那邊就是原來雙子星塔的地方?”我問Sherlock。

“對。新的塔就建在原址附近。”

“你記得這件事發生的時候嗎?”

“當然。我才二十多歲。我不太關注國際新聞但很難錯過這件事。”  
(注:兩人說的是911事件，發生在2001)

我投幣給望遠鏡然後拉近到中央公園和華盛頓橋。在那裡時Sherlock被搭訕。那真的很有趣。那是一個決心十足的美國女人，大概三十，非常漂亮。他已經盡可能的討人厭但是她根本不放棄。我並不驚訝。Sherlock非常帥，他無時無刻都會被搭訕。他已經五十歲了但看起來只有四十。我曾看過他和爸爸剛遇見時的照片，他幾乎沒有改變，只是在鬢角多了些灰髮。不過話說回來，爸也沒有變很多。他總笑說他過早達到四十歲就停止變老了。

Sherlock終於一語不發的逃開那位女人，在望遠鏡那裏跟我會合。“難道人們就不能理解明顯的暗示嗎?” 他抱怨道。

“有些人認為堅持帶來成功。”

“我就看不出明顯我是個已婚男人的狀況下怎麼會成功。”  
“我聽說可能會有反效果嘛。”

他噴出一道鼻息。我試著從望遠鏡中看清楚自由女神。“John和我來過這裡一次。” Sherlock說，聽起來很懷念。

“真的?什麼時候?是度假嗎?”

“不，是為了一個案子。妳還是個小寶寶。他堅持我們要上來這裡，就像妳一樣，雖然這跟我們的目標毫無關係。”他望向大樓的另一邊。

“我們就站在那裡。他似乎被風景迷住了。在他像觀光客一樣呆呆盯著遠方風景時我還發現了兩個扒手和一個連續強暴犯。”  
“他就是個觀光客啊。”

“妳知道我是什麼意思。”他嘆氣，把大衣拉得更緊了些。“走吧，在我們被凍死前下樓。”

我們買了一點東西–他可能會否認但別相信，Sherlock和我一樣對名牌時裝店感興趣–然後他帶我到一間把各方面都奉獻給牛肉的瘋狂餐廳用晚餐。“這裡是美國，我們得吃一大堆的牛肉，”他這麼解釋，雖然他自己除了一碗龍蝦濃湯外什麼都不吃。我吃了烤肋排而且它真是美味。也油膩膩的糊了一手。(這裡感謝wxg8047和blackdeacon兩位!)

“我們有特別吸引人嗎?”我在回旅館的計程車上問他。  
“當然。為什麼要問?”

“因為–每個人都好殷勤。服務生和店員甚至旅館的侍者。要幫我們提行李或是盡人力可及的幫助我們，還有那些微笑。那有點恐怖。就像他們都是微笑假面之類的東西”(注:Auton我也不知道是什麼，不過估狗找到的圖片都是微笑假面那類的恐怖玩意，有錯請抓!)

“記得啊，這裡的服務人員是為了小費工作的。是對錢的興趣讓他們熱情起來的。”

“皮包店的店員不是為了小費工作的啊。”

“對服務業的期望文化在這裡有些不一樣，Geine。工作得和顧客互動的人被要求盡心盡力地表達周全的禮貌而且帶著誠心誠意的快樂服務。”

“我不覺得如果我在商店工作能做到。”

“那我建議妳在這個國家裡千萬別嘗試。”

我們這時已經到旅館了。Sherlock的手機在我們進房間時響起來。

“那一定是爸。”我說。

Sherlock不自然的笑了，我就知道我說對了。“晚上好，John。是，都很好。你知道，我可能會認為你今天的第二通電話是對我監護人能力的審查。”他停頓了一下，傾聽，又泛起粉紅色。“呃。嗯，那麼，這就不同了。你想聽到我說什麼?”他又停下來，然後強調似的清了清喉嚨。“John，我可能不能說這個。因為咱們女兒就坐在這裡!來，跟她說話，你太不靠譜了。”他不說一句話就把電話塞給我，然後奔向他的筆電。  
“嗨，爸。”

“哈囉，甜心。紐約如何?”

“棒極了!我們還上去帝國大廈喔!”

“我也去過。風景很美。”

“我們也去了都會藝術博物館。Sherlock帶我去購物。”

“噢老天，你們買了多少?”

“總之沒有他多。兩件西裝吧，我想。”

“是一件西裝加一件外套。”Sherlock插嘴。

“聽到了?沒錯。你和媽媽好嗎?”

“妳媽很好，但我不好。我已經瘋狂的想念你們了。”

“喔喔喔~~我也想你，爸。就一個禮拜我們就會回家了。”

“這樣還不夠快。明天有什麼事?”

“去西洋棋俱樂部找一些人。先比幾場暖身賽。”

“你會因為比賽緊張嗎?”

“不怎麼會。我狀況很好。我在排行榜的前端卻也不是頂尖，所以我不覺得會贏。放下一些壓力。我會比得更好。”

“妳媽和我可都在為你加油打氣呢。你會辜負它們的。”

我笑了“才不會那樣呢，還是謝謝你們給我的信心。你要Sherlock回來聽電話嗎?”

“好，謝謝。晚安，Geine。”

“晚安，爸。”我把電話還給Sherlock然後轉向我的筆電。我希望能打給Zack或跟他Skype，但家裡應該已經過午夜了，我會明早打給他的。

就像我的願望成真，我的手機響了。是簡訊。

想妳

一陣顫慄穿過我。是Zack。  
我也想你。正想打給你。

最好別。我應該在睡覺。不想爸媽聽見。

嘆氣

更大的嘆氣。現在旅途如何?(注:嘆氣這裡用le sigh。是一部美國動畫Pepe Le Pew的用語，表示沮喪)

十分愉快。今天去了帝國大廈，吃了烤肋排。

你不是去下棋的?

只下棋不休息讓Genie變成笨女孩。(注:原文是All chess and no play makes Genie a dull girl.是從 All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy;all play and no work makes Jack a mere boy.這句來的。因為用的都是男孩和男孩的代稱Jack才會有後面性別平等一說。)

那又沒有押韻。

這是一種性別平等的說法。只工作不休息會讓所有人變笨，不只有男孩。

消滅父權主義?

可惡的男人。我愛死有個女權主義的男朋友了。

嘿，獨立的女朋友對我也有好處。

聽起來你心懷不軌啊，Lancaster先生。

才沒有呢。

我離家時注意一下我爸媽，好不?爸很孤單。

Geine，我愛妳可我不會找你爸閒聊的。

你什麼?

我瞪著前一條訊息好一會兒。他久久沒有回覆讓我開始緊張。

是。我愛妳，我知道我不應該這麼快。但這一點也不嫌快。一年又一年除了妳之外從來沒有別人。我聽起來就像首甜膩膩的情歌。噁。

我不能停止傻笑。

如果你想你能隨時對我唱甜膩膩的情歌。

現在我已經沒有大男人思想了對不對?

沒錯，你沒有，而且你沒有會更好。

你這麼覺得就好。我要走了，需要睡眠。

好吧。

晚安。

等等?

怎麼了?

我也愛你。

我今晚會做個好夢的。晚安。

當我關掉手機，Sherlock正看著我，在我和Zack通簡訊時他已經和爸結束通話了。“Lancaster先生嗎?”

“又是什麼?我透露一切的臉紅?我的坐立不安?我的傻笑?我撐著脖子的角度?”

“都不是。你給他的簡訊設了特別鈴聲。”

我當下覺得我好笨“呃，好吧。”

我們看了些美國節目(廣告的事他可不是開玩笑)。我坐下來寫博客文章，現在已經要完成了，而且就要到睡覺時間了。明天我會去西洋棋俱樂部比個幾場。

因為我來這裡就是來痛擊對手，爭奪排名的。我早知道每個人的名字了。

〈第十七章完〉

這裡說明一下菇狗地圖後父女倆的路程，看文中的描述應該是從拉瓜地亞機場下飛機，再從紐約南端的威廉斯堡橋到格林威治區，的確繞了遠路，不過也讓Genie看到更多紐約風光喔!  



	18. 12月6日

Ch18 12月6日 鼯鼠五技

(注1:原文是 Jack of All Trades，形容學的多卻沒一個精通的人，中文直覺想到就是這句了XDDD。然後私訊問了作者這些標題有什麼含意，她說這些都只是Geine隨機挑的詞，也沒有很深層的含意喔)

(注2:翻這章時我才發現時間好像已經過了2010s，考慮原劇跟金妮故事裡提到的時間的話大概已經是2034年了(遠望)所以提到星期幾星期幾的話可以看看那一年的日曆對照)

這禮拜我真是善心大發。我要直播我整場賽程。用我的平板來修改一個不斷更新的檔案讓我整個傳上網而這一定會很有趣!&唔，不過這些在我隔著棋盤坐在第一個真正的對手前時都被拋到九霄雲外了。

Sherlock曾說在有案子時他沒辦法去思考或專注於其他東西。我懂他的感覺，因為我在比賽時也是如此。我整個大腦切換到棋賽模式，甚至我在吃三明治時我腦中所想都是棋步和反擊的方法。

這就是為什麼我喜歡Sherlock陪我去比賽。一來他(幾乎)了解棋賽的賽況。如果你不能跟上狀況，一定會覺得無聊。二來他不會像爸媽一樣試著跟我說話打擾或在比賽間干擾我。我知道他們立意良好，但那真的很令人分心。當他陪著我比賽和用餐時，他不會試著跟我聊天除非我先開口。他就讓我獨自思考前一場比賽的第34步能否讓我用城堡展開攻擊。(注:我是西洋棋白癡…..萬一有棋聖能夠指點一下這句就太感謝了!)

所以來到星期三。賽程已進行了一半，而我連一篇部落格都沒寫，讓我可有得追了。我得利用一些下午的空閒時間來完成它。我這個下午碰上的對手退出了比賽，我就得到一些意外的自由。Sherlock正瞎忙著尋找一杯像樣的茶，而我要到晚餐後才有比賽，因此我就縮在其中一個小房間打字。

回到星期天，我和Sherlock在飯店附近這個叫French Roast的小地方用了早午餐。它是24小時營業的。雖然它看起來只有法國料理之類的不過其實它也挺隨性的。我吃了一份煎餅，大概跟我的臉一樣大吧。Sherlock又說對了一件事，這裡的咖啡棒呆了。

接著，就該去Marshall西洋棋俱樂部了。我有點怯場。史上最偉大的西洋棋大師都在這裡比過賽。這裡就是Donald Byrne和Bobby Fischer，當時年僅13，舉行世紀之戰的地方。(注: Marshall俱樂部、世紀之戰等等都是西洋棋史上真實存在的，最後世紀之戰是Bobby Fischer贏了噢，這裡有當時比賽的棋譜http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Game_of_the_Century_(chess)，不過我完全看不懂*木頭臉*)但當我走進來那一瞬間，我感覺就像找到了我的同類。很多人都認識我，而我也在其他許多比賽裡知道不少人。滿滿一堆的問候啦握手啦擁抱啦介紹啦。Sherlock就把我丟在那邊然後帶著一本書跟手機窩到角落裡去了。可憐的老爸。我賭他今天又接到數不清的來自Sherlock的簡訊了。

我比了八場，贏了六場。輸掉的兩場對上的都是國際級的大師。我還打敗了一個在艾羅評級上贏我100左右的小子。(注:Elo評級是以Arpad Elo明明的西洋棋計分系統，這邊我也不大懂…有錯的話還請指正)他看起來很驚訝。我自己也挺驚訝的。我是如此投入以至於我根本沒抬頭看，直到Sherlock突然說我們該去吃晚餐了。晚餐？噢對我已經整整比了8個小時了。

我們直接回到French Roast。我感覺還是有一點時差症，雖然Sherlock  
沒說什麼但是我知道他也是。跟你所知不同，他也是人類。我們早早上床休息去了。

星期一比賽開始。我不太確定要怎麼描寫它。要把棋賽放到部落格上不容易。我該怎麼一遍一遍的描寫形形色色的棋步？這對大家來說都很無聊，除了我跟我的對手們，而且我還有我的小抄幫我記錄比賽。我等等就可以和Leonid重現每一步以分析我的戰略。他會告訴我有哪些是我應該輸我卻贏的，或是我該贏卻輸掉的。他極少告訴我這是一場穩握在手的勝利或是一場無可避免的敗仗。不過這就是為什麼他是老師而我不是。

我在星期一早上贏了前兩場比賽。兩場都結束的很快，通常比賽一開始我都是者樣的。這是我生活方式的副作用。看吧，參賽者部分是用艾羅評級配對，而根據Leonid，我的程度大概比同級高出100分。這是因為我的行程、課表跟其他的活動，我不太有機會參加能賺取分數的FIDE賽(注: Federation Internationale des Echecs，法文，大概像是日常賽的東西，比較頻繁，一個月都有幾十場左右)。因此我一開始就被低估了，又對上比我差的對手。不過這不會維持太久。隨著賽程推進，選手開始以勝負局數配對，這時我才會有比較像樣的比賽。

在早上的比賽後我們終於有一些時間，所以我跟Sherlock走過幾個街區尋找吃飯的地方。最後我們來到這間奇特的角間小店，名叫Gray’s Papaya，聽起來像水果攤但其實是一家熱狗店。它超讚的!我們回去之後我跟大家講我們在哪裡用餐還問他們知不知道。他們都笑我花太多錢了。很明顯Gray’s Papaya是紐約的著名地標之一，到那邊一定要吃一次的一種，就像──我不知道。像四季酒店？還供應熱狗？誰知道呢？(注：以上提到的[French Roast](http://www.frenchroastny.com/)跟[Gray’s Papaya](http://grayspapayanyc.com/)都是紐約的著名餐廳噢，而且都是24小時營業，想詳細的話可以到官網看看)

到了星期二晚上我的比數是5:2。我還沒有過平局，這真難得。我有自信在晚餐時開啟一場真正的談話，可能是其他選手推薦的披薩餐廳。Sherlock沒有吃。我覺得我吃的份量就已經是兩人份了。披薩超大超軟糊糊黏膩膩的，超讚的。我一開始不確定要怎麼入口直到我看到旁邊的人把披薩折起來吃，所以我也照做。

“我從來沒見過你這麼下棋。”Sherlock說。”你更加迅速，更加決斷。”

“我今天特別敏銳。”

“看的出來。你今早的第一個對手還不知道什麼打敗了他。”

我微笑。”我知道。”那自大的傢伙大概二十出頭，贏我50分，坐下來時還附帶個白眼，不斷想著他要怎麼慘虐我，而我讓他夾著尾巴落荒而逃。29步之內。  
這就是我的作風。

“Leonid會很欣慰的。”

“我在比賽時完全沒想到這些。或者是你、爸和媽正在看著我。我得要專注在棋盤上。”我咬了一口咀嚼。”當然我不是在玩弄棋盤啦。”

“你是在玩弄你對面的那個人。”(注:這裡的專注、玩弄都是play，雙關語)

“沒錯。”

Sherlock望著空氣，眼神朦朧。“你想知道真相嗎?”他突然說。

我完全不知道他在想什麼。”什麼真相?”

“關於我跟你父親的。我們的…怎麼說?偉大的浪漫史?”

“噢！我當然想知道！”

“你剛剛說的，玩弄人，而不是棋盤。它…喚起了我的記憶。”他變得沉默，”思考中”的表情掛在他臉上。”我們第一次見面，John就為了救我射殺了一個人。”(不懂這裡的梗的人全部都去切腹!!!)

我僵住了。”什麼?”Sherlock只是看著我。他知道我有聽到。”他－殺了一個人?”

“是的。也不是什麼好人。”他訂正，嘴角微彎。”我們正在追一個連環殺手，他讓他的受害者們看起來像自殺。他用槍指著他們逼他們從兩顆藥丸中選擇一顆，一顆有毒一顆無害。而他會吞下另一顆。”

面對如此選擇的恐懼淹沒我。“那好狠毒。”

“的確。最後我發現我也要面對這種情況。我必須承認這都是我自己的錯。我被那人的手法迷住了，任由我自己陷進去。John發現怎麼回事然後跟蹤我。我正要吞下我選的藥丸時他隔著100公尺的兩扇窗戶射中了挾持我的人。”他輕嘆。”他救了我的命。至少他這麼覺得。”

“他這麼覺得?”

“真相是我並不危險。那個殺手的槍是假的，我早就知道了。我只需要走開就行，但他……”Sherlockt躊躇了一下。”我無法抗拒這個機會來證明我在這場遊戲裡比他更厲害，選出正確的藥丸，使我活著卻會致他於死。我仍然認為我是正確的。你父親當然不知道這件事。他相信我是被強迫的，而射中擄走我的人是在救我。我從沒有糾正這個誤會，雖然考慮到他有多了解我，他應該會起疑。”Sherlock在桌上合起雙手直視我。”Genie，你父親看起來是個普通的男人，但他不是。我相信你已經知道了。是那晚讓我第一次認識到。他是我遇見的第一個打亂我的預測的人，而他在我們深深纏繞的緣分裡依舊如此。這世上我喜歡的人很少，我尊敬的更少，而只有一個人的想法我會在乎。遠在我遇見他之前，我已認定我的生命是孤獨的。我不相信我會渴望或適合這麼庸俗、麻煩的感情，例如愛。我知道它對人的影響，而多少罪惡假其之名。我自認我比這些都高等。我曾經以為沒有在世的人能將我拉離這個念頭。正如我所說，你父親總是打亂我的預測。”他向我的盤子點點頭。”吃完你的晚餐，我們要過去俱樂部了，妳再半小時就要比賽了。我要去付錢。我會在外面等。”他站起身像旋風一樣離開了。

我只能坐在那邊，盯著我的魯本三明治(噢我的天啊超好吃)。Sherlock剛才把一堆東西丟給我。我知道我爸曾打過仗，而我也知道他身為平民時為了自衛至少殺過一個人(因為我親眼目睹)，但我不知道他一見到Sherlock就為他殺了一個人。為什麼他從不告訴我?他害怕我會被嚇到或精神受創嗎?可惜機會不等人，我想。

而且為什麼Sherlock今晚突然決定要向我告解?不過，話說回來－他有嗎?他沒有說什麼我不知道的東西(除了殺了一個人那邊)，我只是沒聽他親口說出。我知道爸其實是個表面平庸，實際上卻超殺的男人，我也知道Sherlock無法控制對他的情感。我不懷疑如果他能在剛開始時將這份感情撕離他的身體以維持他孤獨的冷漠，他一定會去做。但現在早已太遲。他改變了他的人生期望，現在他的人生中有我父親的愛和他們一起走過的人生，其中還有我和媽媽。

我走到外頭。他正站在人行道上，看著人來人往。我們不發一語起步走回俱樂部，我在那裏又贏了一場。

這個早晨他很安靜，我也是。我有點想家。我想念爸媽、Zack，還有貝克街。我很高興能到這裡，現在還是一樣，但我現在也開始為回家而高興。回到那個人們開在左側的路上而且店員部會像個迪士尼玩偶那樣對你笑的家。

我輸了早上的比賽。沒讓我心情好多少。”別那麼不開心，”我在大廳找到他後Sherlock說”你在錦標賽中還是有很好的成績。”

“我應該能打敗他的，我贏他20分。”

“妳曾擊敗名次比妳前面的對手，相反的事也會發生啊。”

“喔去你的邏輯，”我說，但我有了點笑容。我傾向他把頭靠在他的肩上。”我想家了。”

“我們很快就能回去。”

“你想念爸爸嗎?”

他躊躇了一下。”非常想念。”他輕輕的說。

“我想我還沒謝謝你陪我來。”我說。

他俯看我，”不需要感謝。我相信這些只是我成為家長的責任，不是嗎?”

“可是我知道你有多討厭離開你的工作。”

“我的討厭不知怎麼的就被看你比賽的喜悅中和了。”

我微笑，“你是說你很享受我痛打對手?”

“我相信兩者應該是差不多的。”他笑著說。

這時有個西洋棋聯合會(FIDE)的人過來告訴我我下午的比賽取消了因為對手退出，而我直到晚餐後才有下場比賽。Sherlock去找茶來喝，而我在這邊寫部落格。

已經四點鐘了。我最好在六點比賽開始前先去吃晚飯。

不管怎樣，Sherlock呢?

稍後

Sherlock沒從他的尋茶任務中回來。我開始不安了起來。

我去找他一起吃晚餐。他不在大廳哩，也不在俱樂部的任何一處。沒人看到他。我傳簡訊給他卻毫無回復。我甚至打了電話，依然沒有回音。

我自己走去Gray’s Papaya買了一根熱狗。去Gray’s Papaya吃晚餐，我在那裏跟你碰面。我吃飯時一直在找他，期待他的黑色大衣向我撲飛而來。他沒有來。

他可能只是被什麼有趣的東西給吸引走了。他常常這樣。他會在我晚上的比賽出現的。我不太相信。Sherlock很容易分心，沒錯，但我不怎麼覺得他會為了這種小事不留一個字就拋下我，還不回我千百封的簡訊。

我盡可能在比賽前待在大廳等他，但他還是沒出現。我最終還是得坐到棋盤前。我超級不專注所以我下的很糟。我的對手短短一小時內就贏了。我根本不在乎，我只想跑開看看Sherlock回來了沒。

他沒有。我還在俱樂部。我還要再等一會看看他有沒有來，然後我就回飯店去。

稍後

我終於能打字了。剛剛歇斯底里地大哭了一場。

Sherlock不見了。他就是消失了。他不在這。他哪裡都不在。不久之後我們就要把他列入失蹤。

我上一次更新後我去找Jason Fitzwallace，Marshall西洋棋俱樂部的會長而且大概是這次比賽的主辦人。”哈囉Genie，”他快活地說，”一場硬仗啊，最後一場比賽了，嗯?”

我一點也不在乎，一點也不在乎。” Fitzwallace先生，我想我有麻煩了。是我爸爸。我哪裡都找不到他。他午餐後出去找好喝的茶然後就沒回來。他不回我的簡訊和電話這真的不像他。他還錯過了我晚上的比賽。”

他的表情轉為關切，”他一直都很留心妳。”

“對我知道！這就是不像他會做的事。我不知道該怎麼做。”我的聲音到最後都在顫抖。

“好的，別擔心。我們去打些電話。”他手環著我的肩帶我到俱樂部辦公室。他和他的助理打給警察和醫院看看他是不是發生了什麼意外。他們空手而返。我只能一直傳簡訊跟打電話給他。毫無回音。這真的很令人不安。Sherlock絕不可能漏看任何一封簡訊。

我想要打給爸爸。不，還不行。等到你確定事態嚴重。我已經越來越難想像不扯到大災難的情況來解釋整件事。

他不會不說一句話就把我丟在一個陌生的城市。他就是不會。

Jason Fitzwallace想把我帶回家和他的妻子小孩一起過夜才不會讓我一個人，可是我只想要回到飯店。

我先去了飯店櫃檯。沒有留給我或Sherlock的任何訊息。我跑上房間，一再一再的希望他只是陷入沉睡之類的。

房間空蕩蕩的。我的行李還在那邊，他的也是。我坐在床上又給他打了一次電話。

我聽到他的手機響起，在房間裡。

他的手機放在窗旁的小桌上。我把它拿起來。我的手正在顫抖。我所有的簡訊和留言都在上面，未讀。

Sherlock從來不會，從來不會遺下他的手機。除非他別無選擇。

我給爸爸打了電話。  
“哈囉?Genie?”他聽起來才剛醒來。家裡現在是凌晨一點鐘。

“爸爸?”我能聽到我的聲音開始顫抖拔尖。

“怎麼了?”他立刻清醒過來。

“我不知道。我不知道該怎麼辦。有事發生了。Sherlock不見了。”

“什麼?發生什麼事?他—他怎麼了?”

我告訴他整件事的來龍去脈。”他不會這樣的，爸，他不會丟下我，他不會丟下他的電話，他一定發生了什麼事了。他就這樣不見了我不知道該怎麼辦。”

“不會的，不會的，他不會丟下妳。”爸爸聽起來跟我一樣確定。”Genie，仔細聽我說，好嗎?我要妳待在旅館房間裡。不要離開。重複，不要，絕對不要出去找他。待在原地。”我能聽到沙沙聲和關門聲，我知道他正在著裝打包。”我要過去，馬上，我會盡快搭上飛機。我會打給Mycroft。他會搞定一切。他會跟美國警方談談。可能有人來問妳問題或帶你到別的地方。如果他們是我或Mycroft的人，他們會知道密語的。妳記得密語嗎?”

“記得。”我說。我的聲音變的混濁。

“如果他們不知道密語，不要開門，不要跟他們說話。打電話給Mycroft告訴他有人想跟妳說話。”

“爸爸，這些都什麼?到底發生了什麼事?你聽起來好像知道發生了什麼事?”

他嘆了一口氣。”甜心，我不想要嚇到你。”

“我已經被嚇到了!不要瞞著我，這只會讓事情更糟!我不是小嬰兒了，我需要你能給我的一切資訊。”

“世上有人會想要傷害Sherlock，只要他們能夠得逞。也有人想要利用他，為了他的能力。”

“你覺得有人帶走他?”

“除非他在一位中受傷而不能溝通，那是唯一合理的解釋了。”爸聽起來冷靜而確信，但我知道他內心怎麼了。”但我沒時間說這麼多了。記住我說的。我會盡快趕到。我搭上飛機前會先打給妳。”

“好。”我小聲地說，”快點。”

“我正在快了，親愛的。待在原地。還有Genie—不要告訴任何人這件事。Zack不行，其他人也不行。如果Fitzwallace先生問起，就說妳已經聽到他的消息，他很好，一切都搞定了。”

“好。我愛你。”

“我也愛妳。試著睡點覺。”他掛斷電話。

然後接著就是歇斯底里地大哭。

我坐在我床上環顧房間，就像Sherlock會突然從牆壁裡跳出來或突然在空中成形。我望向門然後想到我還沒鎖門。我趕快過去拴上門拉起門鏈。

而我看到了。在地板上，就在門後，我進門時沒看到的地方。

那是去年夏天Pride大遊行時我、爸和Sherlock的小照片。是Sherlock放在皮夾裡面的那一張。他把他夾在許多名片後，又折起來。它不可能意外掉出來。

他故意把它弄掉的。

我想起他那天對我那一番奇怪的告解還有他突然想喝茶。他一定是回來留下了手機和照片。

他知道。他知道有人跟蹤他，或者監視他，或者之類的。他早就知道有事會發生。

如果我能把他找回來，在我愚蠢的擁抱他之後，他就要準備被我殺掉了。  
\--------第18章完--------

作者註:最後一句話是從Buffy這部劇的 A New Man這集來的。


	19. 12月8號

第19章 12月8號

現在困擾到想不出好標題來

12月8號

我們先把話說在前面:依然沒有Sherlock的消息。從我最後一次看到他已經過了──讓我看看時間──兩天，又八小時。我正在回家的飛機上。我會讓你們跟上進度的，別擔心，已經變成我的秘密幻想朋友和告解者的不存在部落格讀者們。

我本來打算第一晚要睡點覺的。濃厚的腎上腺素讓你在刺激過後難以入眠。我被我的電話鈴聲吵醒。是爸爸。

“有任何他的消息嗎?”他連招呼都省了。

“沒有。我都待在房間裡。”

“我要搭飛機出去了。我過幾分鐘就登機，下午就會到那邊。”

“爸，我－我想要繼續比賽。”

他嘆氣”我不想要你單獨離開飯店。”

“只隔著一條街啊。我不能就呆坐在這裡。我會瘋掉的。不論如何，Sherlock也會想讓我繼續比下去。”我討厭這樣說，就像他已經死去而我要完成他的遺願之類的。

“嗯－好吧。但是待在俱樂部裡，不要到處閒晃。我一到就過去。”

“好，待會見。還有爸?”

“怎麼了?”

“我們會找到他的。”

他沉默了一會兒。“沒錯，Genie。我們會的。待會見。”他掛斷電話。

我呆坐在原地好一會來整理思緒，然後去洗個澡。我要準備離開時已經來不及吃早餐了，但是俱樂部裡會有甜甜圈和咖啡。

我打開門，一個男人站在門外。

從心悸中恢復後，我觀察到他並沒有任何不懷好意的動作。“Watson小姐嗎?”他有禮貌的說。

“是的?”

“你伯伯派我來保護你。”他有約克郡口音。從家鄉來的。Mycroft怎麼那麼快就把他弄來的?

我還記得爸爸的叮嚀。“密語是什麼?”

他了解的點點頭。“史特拉底瓦里小提琴。”

我略為打量他。這的確是正確密語。但這男人會不會打倒了真的保鑣再把密語拷問出來?

我開始知道被偏執狂麻痺的感覺如何。”好吧，”我說。”我要去西洋棋俱樂部比賽。”

“我會跟你一起去。”

“好的。”

他一路上都走在我旁邊。他沒有開始任何自我介紹或小談天，我也沒有。不管怎麼說，我分心到沒辦法進行對話了。我們走近俱樂部時我的手機響了，所以我坐在外面接聽。是媽媽。”嗨，媽，”我說。

“你還好嗎，Genie?”

“我很好。Mycroft派了一個保鏢給我。”

“妳有……”

“他知道密語。一切都沒問題。”

“你爸爸說你要繼續比賽。妳確定?”

“媽，不然我會瘋掉的。我不在乎我每場都輸，我只是希望能想點別的。我需要分心。”

“我能夠了解。話說妳爸爸的飛機半小時前起飛。他很快就會到，你只需要等待。”

“我希望每個人都能停止擔心我!”我大叫。”我又不是失蹤的那個人，或是受傷，或甚至……”我不能講完。

“不准這麼說。連想都不要想。你知道Sherlock有多聰明。他會很好的。”

“可是，媽──如果他，如果……”

“Geine，別這麼想。”

我啜泣著擦擦我的眼睛。“我不想要失去他。”

“我們都不想。我們也不會。”

“爸爸會承受不了的。”

“沒有不好的事會發生。”

“妳根本就不知道!”

“我只知道假設最糟的情況對妳和其他人都沒有用。”

“會的。如果我假設最糟，那就只有能讓我開心的驚喜。”

媽媽嘆了口氣”我要試著保持樂觀，甜心。”

“我也會的。只是那些悲觀想法會不自覺的溜進來。”我閉上眼。”我想妳，媽咪。”

“喔，Genie。我也非常想妳。我們很快就會碰面了。如果需要聊聊，妳隨時都能打給我，不管白天黑夜。”

“好的。我要走了。等等就有比賽了。”

“我愛妳，小甜心。”

“我也愛妳。”我掛斷電話，和我的軍犬走進俱樂部。

Jason Fitzwallace先生正在裡面等我。”Genie!有任何消息……”

“沒事了，Fitzwallace先生。我已經聯絡道我爸了，他是被緊急工作叫走的。我另一個爸爸正在趕過來。同時，這是……Croft先生。他是暫時性的保護人。”

他看起來鬆了口氣。”喔，我真高興。那麼，歡迎Croft先生。Genie，十分鐘之後就要上場囉。”

“先讓我喝一杯咖啡我就準備好了。”

雖然說來奇怪，我早就準備萬全。甚至比這還要更好。如果我不能出去抓捕嫌疑犯然後威猛的審問他來找到Sherlock，如果我不能掘地三尺，命令監視小組、遙控特種部隊，那麼至少，我能痛扁一頓棋盤對面那個裝模作樣的人。

我的確痛扁她一頓。我的第一個對手在一場奇短無比僅僅14部的遊戲中認輸。”你12步就將軍我了。”她說。

“8步。”我更正。我握握她的手繼續下一場比賽。

那天早上和下午又有四位選手輸在我手下。我本來想不吃午餐的，但Croft先生讓我吃了一點。我把他拖到Gray’s Papaya，這裡讓我有能保佑我們趨吉避凶的奇怪魔力，而且看Croft先生發現他們熱狗的美妙之處非常有趣。

我直到三點才再次休息。我的下個對手還在比賽而且看起來要分出勝負還要點時間。Croft先生和我就到附近的星巴克買咖啡。

我們回來的時候，爸爸已經坐在大廳裡了。

我的自制力讓我從他的外表看出一些端倪。爸爸在這邊了，這就表示一切都會好轉的，我可以停止假裝勇敢，如果必要的話還能直接崩潰。爸爸站起身來對我微笑，我連說話都不能，只能跑上前把自己扔進他的臂彎。”Genie，”他對著我的脖頸說，緊緊的抱著我還微微地把我從地面上抬離。但是不高──他才不行，他才比我高三英寸而已。(大概7.62公分)

我退開好好看著他。他看起來疲憊、憂傷，老了十歲一般。”你還好嗎?”我問。

他搖搖頭。”不太好。但重點不是我。妳還好嗎?”

“我正在適應。我今天贏了四場比賽。”

他勉強擠出一點微笑。”很棒。真的很棒。”

“爸，Mycroft說了什麼?發生什麼事?你們有找出什麼嗎?”

“我才剛跟他說過話。現在還一無所獲。這裡沒有像我們家那邊一樣的監視鏡頭。你們飯店的大廳有監視器。他們有拍到他獨自一人離開飯店大廳，就在四點鐘後不久。也沒有一家計程車公司有載到他。Mycroft的人正在調查附近看看有沒有人有看過他。他們查過每一間醫院、太平間和警察局，但他都沒有出現在這些地方。”爸爸停下來深呼吸。他抓抓頭髮，彷彿希望能放慢時間，讓事情好轉。

“簡而言之，一無所獲。”我說。

“沒錯，什麼都沒有。”他越過我看進俱樂部。”你的下一場遊戲在幾點?”

“再十五分鐘。這是今天最後一場了。”

他蠕動嘴唇，看起來有點羞愧。”Genoe，我──你會不會不高興如果我…”

“去吧。爸爸，就去吧。真的。”

“Mycroft安排我去當警方和他人馬的顧問。沒有人比我更了解Sherlock。”

“那你在這邊也只是浪費才能。你還會讓我分心。去找到他吧，拜託。”

他看起來鬆了口氣，又把我拉進一個緊緊的擁抱，然後吻了我的臉頰。”結束時傳簡訊給我，我會在飯店等你。”

“好的。”爸看起來還是憂心忡忡。”爸，Croft先生會照顧我的。我保證。”

“好吧。”他和Croft先生點頭致意就離開了，到門邊的時候他又轉身。我向他揮揮手，他才離去。

我轉向Croft先生。”好的。該來打敗我的對手了。”

後來證明我下午的比賽有點像馬拉松。四個小時裡我都在跟這個密西根來的小子鏖戰不休。我們旗鼓相當。我們是最後一組結束的，而我們分出勝負時，其他人都圍在我們旁邊觀戰。最後我將軍他時棋盤上只剩下十顆棋子。每個人都為我們鼓掌。

我有點想跟其他選手一起去喝咖啡，但Croft先生給我一個嚴厲的眼神所以只好放棄。我傳簡訊給爸爸說我正在回飯店途中，二十分鐘後我就安全的抵達房間，而Croft先生站在門口。爸半小時後才到，看起來更加疲憊。”有任何進展嗎?”我說，從床上站起來擁抱他。

他搖搖頭。”沒有。Mycroft的最新調查結果有98%確定Sherlock已經被帶出境。根本沒什麼形跡可循。他的小組要把Sherlock在飯店大廳的影像傳到我的電腦讓我看看。他們希望我會找到什麼。”他嘆氣。”你怎麼樣?”

“我正在看電視上的’第三類接觸’(Close Encounters of the Third Kind)。”

他露出一點真實的微笑。”真棒，我也喜歡那部。”他在床上坐下，靠在床頭板上。我也爬上床在他身旁依偎著。他把手臂環著我，我假裝一切都很好。事情不像我們想的那麼順利。

我們盯著電視螢幕好一會兒。我不覺得我們兩個真的有在看。”爸，他到底在哪裡?”我悄聲問道。

他沉默片刻。”我也希望我知道，Genie。”他的聲音聽起來如此空洞，讓我也為之心碎。

我抬頭看著他的臉。或許我應該讓他說開心一點的事情。我也比較能夠聽下去。”是你向Sherlock求婚還是他向你求婚?”

他淺淺一笑。”妳不記得啦?”

“不記得了。我連我有沒有印象都不知道。我記得你們的婚禮。我記得你們倆讓我坐下，告訴我你們就要結婚了。我當時很困惑，因為我以為你們已經結婚了而我看不出來這有什麼差別。”

“的確沒什麼差別，”他輕聲笑道。”除了這個。”他舉起他的左手。

我摸過他指上的金婚戒。”上面有刻字嗎?”

“有。”他把戒指退下交給我。

戒指內環刻著’永遠(Always)’還有他們倆人的姓氏開頭字母。”這個有什麼意義嗎?就是除了字面上的意思。”

他把戒指戴回去。“有，我想是有的。”他的語調告訴我不要再深入打聽，所以我就此打住。

“所以，是誰求婚的?是你對不對?終於把他套牢了?”

這句話換來一個真正的笑容，雖然很短暫。”不，是他向我求婚的。”

“真的假的?”我真的很驚訝。我很難想像Sherlock會想要改變現狀。凡是跟爸爸有關的事情，他都喜歡讓它保持原樣。

“真的。單膝下跪之類的都來了呢。”

“你在唬爛我。”

“我發誓我沒有!”他笑著說，舉起雙手表示他的清白。”我想我應該在那晚約會是他出的主意時就要懷疑了。我們出們吃了美好的一餐，之後我們走過公園，在噴泉旁坐下然後他就把那個小盒子拿出來跪下然後──老天啊，我的腦袋一時間還轉不過來。他說如果他要做就要把它做到最完美。我震驚到我都看不清楚了。我還以為他是在捉弄我。”

“這樣講對他很殘酷欸。”

“妳知道的，這其實表明他的心意。這告訴我他是認真的，這一次，他不耍小聰明，不講刻薄話，不矯揉造作，他看起來很在乎，而且絕對不是在迎合我。他很直接。沒有花朵和過多的感情戲，不然就不像他了。他就告訴我他愛我而且想要和我永遠在一起，然後問我願不願意和他結婚。”

我的下唇微微顫抖。”噢~。他有哭嗎?”

“沒有。但是我有哭，一點點。我不介意告訴你。但當我說好，我當然願意，而且我要叫他小笨蛋因為他沒有想到其他更妙的招數，而他就對我綻放出那種笑容，就像……”他嘆口氣。”妳懂的。”

我點點頭。我的確懂。

“所以就是這樣。我說好。當時可能還有一些親親之類的。然後我問他盒子裡是什麼，因為，呃──男人不太戴訂婚戒指，而且我絕對不想要戴著鑽戒到處顯擺。他開始害臊起來，遞給我那個盒子。盒子是空的。”(注:通常訂婚戒指只有女方配戴)

“空的?他拿著空戒盒跟你求婚?”

爸爸笑出聲來，回憶當時的情景。”他說他需要道具。”

我跟他一起大笑，這短暫的時間內，我們忘記了所有不愉快。

爸爸的手機響起簡訊提醒聲。”喔，是影片檔。來吧，我們來看看。”

我們走到桌前，我越過爸爸的肩頭看他載入影片。他開始播放，我們看到Sherlock離開電梯，走過大廳然後消失在鏡頭外。他的身影大概只有十秒鐘。看到他的影像讓我感覺更好也更壞，他完好無缺，但現在卻消失無蹤。

爸爸又重複用慢速播放一次。”看，”他說著，指向畫面。”就在這邊，他進入鏡頭時，他直直地看向鏡頭。這是個提示。我們應該能找到什麼。我應該能找到什麼。”

我們又看了一次。我只看到Sherlock在走路。在他看相鏡頭之後他都直視前方。然後畫面裡開始有不尋常了。”爸，他的手在幹嘛?”

“我知道。這很奇怪。他在玩他的手指。而且他沒戴手套。他出門一定都要戴手套的。而且他不是在玩手指。”爸又播了一次，用更慢的速度，然後再一次。我都還不知道發生什麼事，但爸突然坐直身子而我知道他一定發現了什麼。”他不是在玩手指。那些是數字。”他從桌上抓了紙筆。

“數字?”

“他用手語拼寫。那是手語。”爸爸在紙上畫了兩行，標上左右，然後又放了影片一次，慢的不能更慢，然後在行中寫下數字。Sherlock走出視線外時有六組數字。”他用兩隻手分別比出數字，有六組。這是密碼。”他緊盯著平板。

“什麼的密碼?哪種密碼?為什麼警察沒發現?”

“他們可能發現不了。英國手語跟美國不一樣。”

“是嗎?可是──那都是英語啊。”

“事實上，不一樣。手語不是英語。他是自己獨立的語言，所以美國手語跟英國手語是完全不同的。表示數字的手語跟美國的很像但又不一樣，特別是0到6的部分。”

“我不知道你會手語。”Sherlock會手語這件事沒什麼好驚訝得所以我連評論都不用。

“我會一點。有時候Sherlock和我會用。它很方便。安靜、隱蔽，也不用在聽力可及的範圍內。”

“所以密碼是什麼?”

“可能是書本密碼。他必須要簡化才能讓我理解。我們很早的一個案件裡就有用到書本密碼。”他環顧四周。”那本書一定在這間房間裡，他用的那一本。”(注:這裡的案件說的就是S1E2的盲眼銀行家案啦~忘記的趕緊去複習!!)

“你怎麼知道會在房間裡?”

“他一定知道他被跟蹤。他回來這裡，留下了手機和照片，所以那本書一定也在這裡。他有讀過什麼嗎?”

我從床邊桌抓過Sherlock的書。”他把帶來的那兩本看完了所以他星期二又買了一本David Mitchell的書。”(注: David Mitchell，英國小說家。)

爸翻開書頁。”數字代表頁數和字數。第一個是頁數，第二個是第幾個字。”他開始寫字、翻頁，而我在焦慮中咬著指甲等待。六個字，而我們就有可能找到他。

當爸爸完成時，他向後靠著，閉起眼睛。”他說什麼?”我追問。

他看向我。他看起來失望而挫折。他只是把紙遞給我。

別找疤好等待

“什麼?什麼疤?”

“他指的是你。”

“所以他選’疤’來代表我?”

“他沒有太多選擇，親愛的，他只能用前九頁的前九個字。他在告訴我們別去找他。就像是他已經預知會發生。”

“疤好，”我複誦。爸爸故意不看向我。”這就是那些人讓他這麼走出去的原因，對不對?他們威脅我。”

“有可能。”

喔天啊。罪惡感湧了上來。罪惡感罪惡感罪惡感。”爸爸，我──我很抱歉…”

“不，你想都別想，”他說，轉過來面對我，他的眼神熾亮。”這不是你的錯。”

“但是──他們用我對付他。如果他不在乎我的話誰都動不了他。”

“這不是每個人都願意接受的交易，”他說。

我什麼也沒說。我知道所有能夠合理化的、有邏輯的爭論。但最糟糕的事實就是如果我們永遠要不回Sherlock，我就會一直是那把將他從安適撬出扔到險路上的鐵撬。我不知道我會對此作何反應。或者是爸爸會作何反應。

爸爸隔天回到Mycroft的小組，而我去比完最後三場比賽。最後一天結算我在40名選手中排名第九。還挺不賴的。我不可能全盤皆贏，但我如果至少贏下兩場就能讓排名向前。我定下心，試著不要去想爸爸和Sherlock。我做的不錯。我三場都贏了，這比我實際預期的來的好。

爸在比賽閉幕的時候來了，他真的很好。能看到他在觀眾席真的很棒。我拿到一張第五名的證書，而且西洋棋聯合會的人說我能夠多得到30積分。

我們在大廳碰面時爸爸擁抱了我。”我好以妳為傲，甜心。Sherlock也會以妳為傲的。”

“我現在只想回家，”我說，比我想像中還來的更為疲憊。

“我知道。我改了妳的航次所以妳可以今晚就回去。”

我退開，一陣模糊的惶恐淹沒我。”你是說，所以我們可以回去，對不對?”

爸爸咬住嘴唇，”我還不能走。Genie，我就是不能。”

“但是──你說他被帶出境外了!你不能在家裡幫助小組就好嗎?”

“還有他最後被目擊的地方。我們在這裡還有線索可循。”

我開始慌了。我以為我能夠控制好我的情緒，甚至是自己的爸爸蒸發消失在空氣中，但是現在比賽留下的腎上腺素已經退去，家鄉呼喚著我，而我唯一的想法就是我不能把他們倆都丟在這裡，我就是不行。兩個都不能，兩個都不能，兩個都不能，這是我唯一聽到的。”爸，你不是調查員，你是個醫生啊!”

“而且我還是世上首屈一指的Sherlock Holmes專家，如果真的有的話，而且他們需要我的幫助。”

“我理解，但是……”眼淚開始流下。我不想要用這招但是我不能阻止自己。”爸，拜託跟我一起回家。拜託。我不能沒有你們兩個。”

他拉過我，又抱了我一次。”喔天啊”，甜心，我很想很想跟你回家。但我不能。我還要繼續找。”他退開，拉著我的手臂，直直看進我的眼睛。”我知道你感到害怕焦躁。我來是為了確認你平安還有照顧你。現在你要回家和你媽媽一起而我要待在這裡。Genie，你是我的女兒，我愛你比你所知還要深，但現在我需要你回到家裡，安全的和媽媽在一起，因為我現在要專心找我的丈夫。我希望你能夠理解。”

我看進他的眼睛，我看到他也害怕、疲憊，而且他真的需要我不要在這件事上跟他爭。我的腦中知道我的確不應該，他是對的，我自己獨自飛回去我會感覺比較好，但我現在只想像猴子寶寶一樣緊緊抱住他，再也不要讓他離開我的視線。

但這毫無幫助。”好的，爸爸，”我說，擦擦我淚流成河的眼睛。

他嘆氣。”謝謝妳。”他吻了我的額頭。”我很快就會回家，我保證。”

“不是自己一個，對吧?”

“這不是我能決定的。”

所以現在我在飛機上。爸爸把我送上飛機時我們兩個緊抱到好像要得疝氣一樣。我跟媽通過話了。她會在我抵達時來接我。這趟航程沒有轉機所以我不可能會搞砸;我現在不太能正常運轉。

我身旁的空位真的非常，非常空虛。


	20. 12月11日

第20章 12月11日

 

貝塔索聖戒的繼承人

 

12月11日

 

話先說在前面:爸還沒回家。也依然沒有Sherlock的任何消息或者是他在何處的線索。今天是星期一。他在上星期三下午不見。很快他就要失蹤一個禮拜了。

 

我試著不要去想這件事，但真的很難很難去想其他事情。

 

隨著我飛過不同時區，我直到星期六清早才降落在倫敦。媽媽已經在那邊等我。當我看到她時，我就完全失控了。我應對這件事的能量已經耗盡。我跑向她讓她抱住我，而我就像個嬰兒一樣啜泣。我們站在那邊很久很久，其他人一定覺得我是有什麼毛病啊，但我連管都不想管。媽媽什麼都沒說，她只是緊緊的抱著我，發出安撫的噓聲，撫過我的頭髮。

 

我終於冷靜到能走到行李轉盤領取我的行李。媽媽整程都牽著我的手。她直到我們上車才真正開口講話。

 

“妳還好嗎?”她說，在發動引擎前轉向我。

 

我搖搖頭。“不怎麼好。我不能停止擔心Sherlock，而且我好希望爸能跟我一起回家。”

 

她伸出手輕輕梳順我前額的頭髮。”甜心，我也是。”

 

我們開車回家。家裡好安靜。我遊蕩到了221，坐在他們的沙發上環顧四周。這間屋子就是 _他們_ 。爸爸的醫學書籍、偵探小說，Sherlock的神祕剪貼簿、參考書，還有一疊疊的紙張和空茶杯。這是其他人不會見到的另一面。不了解他們的人看看四周只會覺得這是一團混亂、沒有感情的物品。他們會好奇為什麼沒有全家福照片或是個人的獎座。但是有的。只是它們在別人眼中完全不像。他們不知道角落裡那個山怪形狀的奇特雨傘座是爸爸送給Sherlock的惡作劇禮物，或者牆上戴著耳機的牛頭骨是因為爸爸抱怨Sherlock無聊時鋸小提琴的聲音哪種動物不論死活都不該聽下去。不知情的人不會知道書櫃上那個帶鎖的盒子是爸爸存放所有Sherlock不在乎的獎章。或者是Sherlock依然留著他破掉的口袋放大鏡，因為那是他從一個恨意滿點的鑽石走私販手中救出爸爸讓他不被刺死時弄壞的。

 

我站起身，晃到他們的臥室。床鋪沒鋪好。爸通常都會整理得整整齊齊，但上星期三我打電話給他時他走得匆忙。Sherlock的書放在另一側的床邊櫃上。他的睡袍掛在椅背上。爸爸匆忙中忘記帶走的閱讀眼鏡。一杯水、一瓶撲熱息痛。爸爸那一邊有一幀框起來的相片，某人在他們婚禮後拍攝的。我們在登記結婚之後一起去吃早午餐，沒有花俏造作，但是某個快手快腳地人捕捉到了這個畫面(我懷疑是Harry姑姑)。它不是那種企畫好的婚紗照，還有大大的姿勢和笑容(或者是被逼出來的假笑)。相機捕捉到他們不自覺地對著彼此微笑，Sherlock的手環著爸爸的肩膀，爸爸的手臂則環著Sherlock的背。這張照片是Sherlock真摯笑容的稀有證據，不是那種讓別人覺得他是正常人的微笑。他們倆都拿著飲料，你能看見他們手上嶄新的婚戒。爸爸的臉頰紅潤，而Sherlock眼裡除了他之外再無別物。

 

他們看起來很快樂。

 

我放下照片。我試著想像沒有Sherlock的爸爸而我無法。我從來不認識沒有Sherlock的爸爸。我也不能沒有Sherlock。我知道這很戲劇性，但我無法停止擔心如果他再也回不來或者死去，則所有的一切將會破碎成千萬片碎屑。媽媽會好的，她能撐過去。爸爸跟我可能就沒這麼好了。我可能還可以，但爸爸呢?我不這麼想。我覺得如果你愛上一個像Sherlock般的男子，你就完蛋了。這已經沒有轉圜餘地了。誰又能跟他比呢?

 

我傍晚時逃去Zack那邊。我不能忍受媽媽一直對我大驚小怪。我不段發誓我很好然後跑到對街。他在那裏等我，而且用我很需要的大大、緊緊的擁抱迎接我。

 

我們到他的房間，他放了幾集Doctor Who因為他知道這是最能安撫我的影集。我蜷成一團小球，他把我緊密的拉在身旁，我們一起看著博士爆打一群志留族人(Silurians)而我感到無比安全、還有被愛。我幾乎不能相信我們之間只有幾個禮拜而已，因為感覺就像我們已經依偎著一起看電視好幾萬次了，雖然我們並沒有。

 

他餓的時候我們稍作休息。下樓、跟他的父母打招呼，他們都安然無恙的待在自己的家裡，然後搜出一些三明治，上樓。

 

我沒有什麼食慾。我小口啃著三明治，而Zack正在講他在我去紐約時到肯頓(Camden)音樂會的種種。我一邊聽著一邊從包包裡拿出去疤膏。他已經看過我擦去疤膏好幾次了，我不管去哪都帶著。他看我打開軟管，接著伸出手。”能讓我來嗎?”他問。

 

我對此有點退卻。他當然已經看過我的疤痕好多次了，但他現在要觸摸它，如果我同意的話。我猜我應該要同意，就這樣吧。反正時候到的時候他還會碰觸我更多。我把乳膏遞給他，把腳抬上他的腿彎。他把我的褲管推高，端詳我的傷疤。他一開始小心的碰觸它，然後像按摩般的撫摸。

 

“它不會痛，對不對?”他問。

 

“不會。有時候當我用某些姿勢移動腿的時候會扯到。傷疤組織比旁邊的組織都來的硬。是不會痛，但是會有點奇怪。但我已經習慣了。”

 

他在手指上擠了一些乳膏，開始塗抹。”這東西有效嗎?”

 

“我不知道。有時候我覺得傷疤變淡了，有時候覺得一點都沒變。”我搖搖頭。”爸爸說隨著時間會變淡。但是不論我擦多少藥膏，它永遠不會完全消失。”

 

Zack仔細的看著。他可能從來沒有這麼好的機會好好看它。”這裡有一排小小的點，”他說，手指滑下我的脛骨。”那是縫線嗎?”

 

“不是，那是鋼針。我沒有打石膏，他們用針穿過皮膚來固定，讓撕裂傷癒合。”

 

他搖搖頭。”天啊。那一定很糟。”

 

“是很糟沒錯。大概一半都裂掉了。”我說，從我小腿的一側到另一側畫了一條線。”爸爸說我可能會失去我的腿，而且還可能只是最輕的後果。但是它癒合了。完美如新。”我重重的嚥了一口。”除了這道該死的疤。”

 

Zack繼續用乳膏揉著。他的手溫暖柔軟。這感覺很好。”它使你特別。”他說。

 

我知道他立意良好。我也知道他的確這麼想。我知道他不會拿我的疤大作文章，任何一個了解我的人都不會。但是當下，那不是我想聽到的。”該死的，我好 _討厭_ 聽到這種話!”我爆發。Zack嚇了一跳，他的手還在我的腿上。”這疤讓我特別!沒錯，特別!一大片粗糙殘缺的肉，我不需要這種特別。”我哽咽。”我恨它，”我說。”Zack，我他媽的恨它。我恨它永遠都在那邊，我恨我不能永遠忽略它，我甚至能 _感覺_ 到它，我恨人們總是看著它評論它，想要聽我怎麼得到它的故事，因為我恨我去想這道疤。這是發生在我身上最可怕的事，而我卻不記得大部分，但這樣我很欣慰。就像是這東西在你身上就變成公共財產”，就像人們對它指指點點事被接受的，而漸漸演變成我有責任去談起它就因為我允許它被看到!”

 

我結束這段長篇大論之後我才知道我在哭。Zack看起來很受挫。”天啊──Genie，我不是這個意……”

 

“就不要再講了!”我厲聲制止。”我不能。我就是不能。”

 

老天保佑Zack。他知道我不是真的對他生氣。他放下我的腳，爬到我的頭旁用手臂環住我，我攀著他一直哭一直哭一直哭，讓他的毛衣都濕透了，但他一點都不在乎。他緊抱著我，發出安撫的聲音揉著我的背，我想我開始喜歡上這種有男朋友的感覺了。終於我冷靜下來，但他沒有放手。”所~以~”他小心翼翼的開口。”我猜這不完全是因為你的腿，對嗎?”

 

我吸吸鼻子。”不完全是。”

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“我不想要談這件事。”

 

“如果我是你我早就六神無主了，Genie。”

 

“我是六神無主。我只是隱藏得很好。”

 

“嗯……對啊。藏得還真好。”他說，向毛衣上的巨大水漬投以奇怪的目光。

 

我笑出來。”對不起，我都發洩在你身上。”

 

他聳聳肩。”不給哭的男朋友算什麼男朋友?”

 

他低頭對我微笑，我感到腹中有一股溫暖的悸動，因為他是如此甜蜜、動人，而他是我的，全部都是我的。”我還聽說男朋友是要拿來親的。”我小聲說。

 

“是嗎?”他說，一抹微笑慢慢綻放在他臉上。”想找出答案嗎?”

 

我沒有回答，我只是把他的拉下來吻得他渾然忘我。能忘記一切沉迷在其中真好，感覺我們有多親近，我們躺到他的床上，我把手放到他迷人的臀部上。他如果知道了一些關於我胸部的小知識其實無傷大雅。

 

這就是目前為止的進度。目前為止，呵呵。

 

昨天媽媽跟我到海格特(Highgate)的爺爺奶奶家。”你有爸爸的消息嗎?”我在路上問她，試著裝作是偶然問起。

 

“他在妳離開之後就住到旅館了。他捎給你一個吻，而且他很快就會打給你。”

 

“我猜他那邊也沒有消息。”

 

“是沒有。但我很確定這…..”

 

“媽，現在可以不要嗎?我不想談這件事。”

 

“好的。”

 

剩下的路途我們都很安靜。這是媽媽眾多優點中的一項，知道什麼時候不該說話。

 

在爺爺奶奶家過得很好。他們很和藹、健談，而且明顯地不去問起Sherlock。Adele阿姨也在。她在我到後院透氣的時候堵到我。

 

“小不點，你看起來好累。”

 

“我還在調時差，我猜啦。”

 

“你有睡覺嗎?”

 

“盡量睡了。”

 

她把手臂環抱著我。”我們都很擔心，Genie。”

 

“可是你討厭他。”

 

她嘆口氣。”我不討厭他。不是真的討厭。某種程度上，我們都是布偶劇場裡的娃娃。我 _想要_ 恨他，因為他是個難以置信的混帳，我想要恨他因為John因為他而離開我的姐姐。雖然很奇怪。我不因為第二點而討厭他，只因為第一點。”

 

我緊盯著她，把握機會問出一個懷疑已久的問題。

“你就沒有煞到他?”

 

“Sherlock?”她高高挑起眉毛。”才沒有。”我等著。”好啦，有。一點點。從純美學角度出發。對我而言就是百分百的附屬品。你也知道，我在時尚界工作。我都不禁想看我同事在我手上挽著那東西出席活動的表情了。”

 

“ _那東西_ _?_ ”

 

“就說是附屬品啦。但是沒有，我從來沒有認真考慮這個。不管怎樣，我知道他的喜惡也不會去招惹他。”

 

“Adele……”我思考片刻，才決定丟出這個問題。”你知不知道媽媽的——另一個男人?”

 

她的臉色轉為嚴肅。”她跟你說了?”

 

“對啊。不久之前。我問她為什麼對於爸爸跟Sherlock的事能輕鬆面對。”

 

“那不是輕鬆。絕對不要以為那很輕鬆。她知道有可能發生不代表她想要它發生。那是一段心痛艱難的時期，還有你的意外發生。”

 

“但這個男人是誰?”我不會讓她離題。

 

她嘆氣。“Genie，我沒有立場告訴你他的事。”

 

“你見過他嗎?”

 

“沒有。但我對他有自己的感覺。我討厭我姐姐還陷在他的煉獄之中。而這是部分的原因讓我不能恨你爸爸和Sherlock。因為她從來沒想過她會快樂、或者是有自己的家庭和人生。妳爸爸給了她這些，而她仍然擁有它們。所以Nathan並沒有毀了她的人生，我其實很怕他會這麼做。John幫助她重生，Sherlock也有，用他自己的方法。只因為她知道妳爸爸愛著Sherlock，她便認為她可以考慮和他有這段相互承諾的關係。我知道這聽起來很怪，但這是事實。”

 

我差點就漏掉重點。” Nathan?他的名字是Nathan?”

 

Adele的臉一沉。”喔，糟糕。她沒告訴你他的名字?”

 

“沒有。其實你也沒跟我透露太多嘛，對不對?”

 

“我想沒有。”這時奶奶叫我們進屋吃飯。”那，我們去吃點東西吧，好不好?我餓壞了。”

 

所以現在是周一晚上。學校一切正常，不過我不能專注在任何東西上。午餐後Dunedin小姐把我叫到她辦公室去。

 

“Genie，妳媽媽已經通知我妳的——問題。”

 

“我的問題?”

 

“她說妳繼父失蹤了。”

 

“他 _不是_ 我繼父!”我厲聲反駁。這是很重要的差別。”他領養了我，他是我的父親。”

 

Dunedin小姐只是點了點頭。”當然。我只是想讓你知道我讓你的老師知道了，所以如果你有點——分心，我們能了解。”

 

“謝謝。”我說。我真的很感謝。要說妳喜歡Francis Holland這樣的優良學院什麼的話，他們會讓你相信他們真的關心妳。而事實上他們也真的關心。”我試著專注在學業上，但有點困難。”

 

“這是一定的。如果妳要一點時間…..”

 

“不用。我要待在這裡。我要在家幹嘛?打混嗎?”

 

“我欣賞你的態度，Genie。”她微笑。”妳可以走了。”

 

所以我睡遊(夢遊?是這個字嗎?)過了一整天，然後回家上樓。媽媽還沒從工作回家。我試著不要看221的門，一如往常地敞開著，但是沒人在家。

 

我的電話在這晚響了。”爸爸!”

 

“嗨，Genie。”他聽起來很疲憊。”親愛的，妳怎麼樣?”

 

“喔，略過我吧，你呢?有任何消息嗎?”

 

“恐怕沒有。什麼都沒有。就是什麼都沒有。”

 

“爸，什麼都沒有或許是有什麼的跡象。雙重否定。”

 

爸爸笑了，但聽起來隨時都會轉為哭泣。”天啊，Genie。妳聽起來好像他。”

 

“我也不知道我是不是對的。只是聽起來很棒。”

 

“天啊，我好想妳。”

 

“我也想你，爸爸，”我說，大概是今天第六次哽咽。”你能不能回家?拜託?”

 

“我不行。還不行，親愛的。我不能放棄他。他也不會放棄我。”他也哽咽了。

 

“我知道。沒關係的。我也想要你找到他，非常想，但我也想要你回家，非常非常想，但我知道我不能兩者皆得，這讓我失去理智。”

 

“我根本不知道我有沒有幫上忙。”爸爸說。有紐約警方，然後有我以為是Mycroft的人，他們好像一起工作但是我兩方的成員都不是。我有我自己的情報來源。和他一起工作的20年，我學到一些技巧。所有的事情都在妳那裏，在家裡，但他是從這裡消失的——我不知道我待在哪裡比較好。我一直想如果Mycroft的人還在這裡，那我就應該在這裡。”

 

“我想我可以接受。”

 

“妳怎麼樣，小甜心?妳的周末如何?”

 

“還不錯。我們去了爺爺奶奶家。我也跟Zack出去。”

 

“那裏一切都好?”

 

“對。其實一切都很棒。”我說，回憶起和Zack在一起時肚子裡溫暖的感覺。”那種感覺一直都是這樣嗎?”

 

“什麼感覺?”

 

“我不知道。在愛情裡的感覺。”

 

“妳覺得那是妳的狀態，是嗎?”他說，聽起來在慎選他的用字。

 

“我怎麼知道?可能變得更好。或者更糟。”

 

“會變得更好 _和_ 更糟，親愛的。”爸爸說。我能聽到他的笑。

 

我們都陷入沉默。”找到他，爸爸。”我終於說道。

 

“我會的，Genie。我保證。”

 

我們互道晚安才掛斷電話。我應該告訴他不要輕易許下他可能做不到的諾言。

 

《第20章完》


	21. 12月13日

第21章  12月13日

禮貌性輕佻

 

12月13日

 

我不是很喜歡佩戴首飾的女孩。我只會每天戴著小小的低調銀耳環。我不會穿那些能搭配亮晶晶首飾的衣服。但我有兩件對我十分重要的珠寶，我從來不拿下來。

 

第一件是我的戒指。那是我媽媽在我16歲生日時送我的。是我曾曾曾曾曾祖母的結婚戒指，她在1864年在愛爾蘭結婚。纖細的白金指環上鑲著小碎鑽，真的很漂亮。這枚戒指在女性後代16歲生日的時候傳承。媽媽是我的前一任擁有者。我的表姐Lily沒有繼承到因為她是兒子所生的女兒。因為Adele阿姨沒有小孩，我似乎會擁有這枚戒指直到我有自己的女兒。

 

第二件是我的項鍊。是一條銀鍊子掛著一個皇后棋子的小墜子。是我十歲時在一個很特殊的場合裡拿到的。

 

我記得那天我穿著一件新洋裝。洋裝是藍色的，讓我看起來像個小大人。上頭沒有荷葉邊或蝴蝶結之類的，因為我一開始也不能忍受皺褶樣子的小女孩洋裝，但這一件就像是我媽咪會穿的洋裝，而媽咪永遠都有最美的衣服。它是一件直裙，繫著細皮帶，還有一件綴有珠子的白毛衣。我們準備出發時屋子裡擠滿了人。除了爸爸媽媽和Sherlock，Harry姑姑和Clara姑姑也在，還有Lestrade叔叔和他的妻子，還有據說是Sherlock哥哥的高個子男人。他看起來不怎麼友善所以我跟他保持距離。爸爸穿著一件三件式西裝，我從來沒看過他這麼穿而我覺得他好英俊。Sherlock繫著領帶。他一向都不繫的。領帶是深紫色的，跟他的襯衫很搭。我知道那是爸爸最喜歡看他穿的顏色，而真的也很好看。我覺得他看起來就像電影明星一樣。

 

我們搭上車準備到法院的登記處。Harry跟Clara跟我和媽媽一起；爸爸和Sherlock有一輛專屬的車。我還記得那讓我很不滿。”為什麼他們不跟我們一起坐?”我說”他們一直都跟我們一起搭車的!”

 

“今天對他們來說是特別的一天，”媽媽說。”他們可能會想要單獨相處。”

 

“我不明白為什麼不行。”我氣鼓鼓的說。媽媽和Harry姑姑交換一個被逗樂的眼神。我有參加過婚禮，但媽媽提醒我這場婚禮跟其他的都不一樣。沒有紅毯、沒有樂隊、沒有花童、也沒有白色婚紗。我和媽媽還為了爸爸或Sherlock穿著婚紗的畫面笑了好久。

 

我們到了登記處，聚集在一起。爸爸和Sherlock在證婚人面前站定。他們甚至都沒有牽手什麼的，我是覺得牽手還蠻蠢的啦。證婚人要他們複頌誓詞，然後問他們有沒有戒指。媽媽走上前拿出戒盒。她把其中一個交給爸爸，然後吻了他的臉頰，再把另一個交給Sherlock，也吻了他。接著她走回來站在我身後，把手放在我的肩上。爸爸和Sherlock交換戒指。爸爸的眼睛閃亮、充滿光輝。Sherlock表現得好像他一點都不在乎但我知道他在乎，因為在他把戒指推上爸爸的手指，跟他說謹以此戒，結為連理之類的話時，他的聲音有點破碎。當時我就只看站在那裡，正視他們等等就要開始噁心的親親的事實。

 

證婚人開始要說些別的事情，但Sherlock舉起一隻手。”請稍等一下。我有另一件事情要做。”大家都盯著他，甚至爸爸也是。似乎是Sherlock做了典禮計畫預料之外的事。他探進口袋，拿出一個小盒子，接著他走過來站在我面前。”我有東西要給妳，Genie。”他說，然後他蹲下來避免俯視我。他打開盒子，裡面就是那條皇后項鍊。”妳爸爸不應該是今天唯一一個拿到新閃閃的人，妳說對不對?”

 

“那是給我的?”我問。

 

“是啊。”他把項鍊從盒子裡拿出來。”大家一定都為妳打抱不平，搭上我當妳的繼父。但是我想要盡力讓我及格。”他拿出鍊子。”能讓我為妳戴上嗎?”

 

我點點頭，他伸出手把鍊子繫在我的脖子上。我還只是個孩子，但我知道他想做什麼。Sherlock在告訴我他在跟我爸爸結為連理時，他也和我成為一家人。我不太知道要怎麼告訴他我覺得他是個完美的後爸，而且我非常非常高興我們終於是法定的一家人，所以我就只是擁抱他。他也擁抱了我。我看向爸爸，他看著這一幕，臉上的表情就像是他醞釀太多太多的感情，在他的體內爆炸得亂七八糟。”謝謝你。”我放開Sherlock時說。他站回爸爸身邊。爸爸緊緊地牽著他的手，那五味雜陳的表情依舊在他臉上。

 

證婚人到訴他們已經結婚，如果他們想要的話可以親吻彼此。我有點害臊，但我沒轉開眼。Sherlock本來只是禮貌地親吻爸爸，但爸爸才不依他。他捧住他的臉把Sherlock吻得七葷八素。大家都鼓起掌。

 

我幾乎沒有拿下我的項鍊。一次是要換一條更長更堅韌的鍊子。其他幾次是因為我怕它被扯斷或弄壞。但多數時間，它就在我的胸口。

 

今天，Sherlock已經失蹤滿一個禮拜。我很不安，病懨懨的，甚至睡不好覺。我的脖子上出現一條紅色的勒痕因為我一直拉扯玩弄我的項鍊。昨晚我溜進媽媽的房間和她一起睡。我11歲之後就沒這麼做過了。她抱著我讓我哭著入睡。我已經厭倦哭泣。我對我自己很失望。我應該要堅毅不屈、勇往直前。天殺的我可是Watson家的人。我是Watson家的人、Pepperidge家的人，還是Holmes家的人，而我的家長們霸氣四溢，我至少也應該霸氣測漏。這不是我，這個恐懼啜泣、無法入眠的女孩不是我。我不知道這是誰。我也不喜歡她。我希望這個我走得遠遠的再也不要回來。

 

我在今天早餐時跟媽媽談了這件事。我們到了我們最愛的早餐店，一家有史上最棒醃魚的咖啡館。”Genie，你對自己太過苛刻了。”她說。”不然你覺得他們所愛的人失蹤時都怎麼反應?像什麼事都沒有一樣照常過嗎?”

 

“呃，對啊!至少他們會強裝正常啊!”

 

“這不正是你做的嗎?你去上學，繼續你的生活。你有在這些時候哭出來嗎?”

 

“呃，沒有。”

 

“看吧?你可以在家裡擔心、哭泣，這就是家的用途。沒人會批評你的壞心情。”

 

我嘆氣。”他就會啊。”

 

“誰?”

 

“Sherlock。他會說我歇斯底里、還很戲劇化。”

 

“他才不會這樣說。”我盯著媽媽。”好啦，他可能不會大聲的說出來。而且，Sherlock對世界的標準不適用於妳。”

 

“真的嗎?”

 

“是啊。你和John，你們是例外。你們絕對是。他試著讓妳也成為他生命中的一部分，所以他才不可能如此苛薄的對待妳。”

 

我想了很久。這的確是真的。其他人會被Sherlock施以譏諷嘲笑的事情上我跟爸爸都能獲得他的赦免。Sherlock看過我對著電視上的三流電影啜泣，對平凡人的愚笨歇斯底里的大發脾氣，對著我喜歡的演員又哭又笑。他從來不會嘲笑我。他會對我挑起眉毛，不怎麼隱藏的鼓勵我把精力花在更值得的事情上，但有個地方不一樣。他從來不讓我覺得自己很蠢很笨。

 

雖然我現在也覺得自己很蠢很笨。

 

今天放學後我去找Leonid。這是我回英國後第一次過去。

 

我突然想到我不常在自己的部落格裡談Leonid。這有點奇怪，因為除了我的家長們和老師，從我五歲起他就是我花最多時間相處的人。有些人會用”情同父母”來形容，但Leonid不是這樣的。他對我而言遠遠不是家長的感覺。

 

Leonid的父親是個有錢的俄國佬。他們在Leonid還是小孩時搬來英國，也帶來了俄國對西洋棋的熱情。他三歲就在下棋了。他繼承了他們家族在倫敦的祖宅，卻沒繼承到什麼錢，所以這間房子跟陵墓一樣陰森森的。他無妻無子;我也不知道為什麼，他長得挺不錯的，但他卻有點冷漠難近。我也不知道他的年紀。他可能三十歲也有可能五十歲。他看起來不老，但有些他提起的事件發生的時間點他又好像太小記不得。

 

Leonid有時候用輪椅代步;他生下來就沒有雙腿。有一次我問他是不是因為車諾比事件，他看我的表情就好像我剛剛問他是不是上過山羊。說實在，他不是很親切的人。他也有其他學生，他們都是有極高排名的人，而我是目前最年輕的學生。不斷有人登門拜他為師。但奇怪的是Leonid從來沒比過賽。他沒有Elo排名，他也不像其他職業棋手一樣是FIDE認證的國際級大師。他只在非正式的俱樂部裡下棋，但是他可以在那邊把國際比賽的冠軍打到哭著回家找媽媽。過了幾年他就因為幫這些棋手強化心智而出了名。他有讓人膽寒的能力，他能看透你的步法，摸透你怎麼建構這場棋，然後從內部瓦解你的計畫後再替換成他的計畫。人們開始諮詢他，而他的建議代表勝利和進步。大概就是這樣。

 

我像往常一樣幫他拿信件進去。” Leonid!”我喊著。我有鑰匙，這樣我就能隨意來去。他的房子有四層樓，還有為他的輪椅而設的電梯，但他大多時間都在一樓的沙龍裡。

 

“Genie!快點上來!”大家都以為他有俄國腔。大概是因為他的姓是Mitrofanov。但他就跟其他英國人一樣，還帶點公學的腔調。

 

“好的，這就來，把你的衣服穿好啊。”我跑上樓梯。他席地而坐，面前是靄靄的棋桌。棋桌是長方形的，上面擺著六張棋盤，地上則圍繞著坐墊。這是為了他沒坐在輪椅的高度而設計的，而多數時間他都盡可能不坐輪椅。我花長時間下棋時就坐得跟瑜珈姿勢一樣。他的電腦已經在他手邊了。

 

“我要看你跟Patterson比賽的錄影了。你們到底幹得如何?”他說著，按下撥放鍵，開始給我看好幾個他認為不恰當的步法。

 

“很高興看到你，Leo。”

 

“好啦隨便啦。”他不屑的揮揮手。

 

“唉唷，第五名欸!天啊Genie，多棒的表現啊!比我們預期的還要好!”

 

“我唯一的期望就是你……”

 

“做得比預期還要好，對啦，我知道。”我接上他的話，在棋盤對面坐下，看著他演示他自己的步法。

 

“這是你四年前就犯下的錯誤。”他說，移動棋盤上相對應的棋子。

 

“是啊，那是糟心的一天。”

 

他停下錄影，轉過來面對我。”Genie，如果妳只能在所有行星連成一線，世界毫無錯誤才能下棋的話，那妳就不是在下棋。”

 

“Sherlock失蹤了欸，而且他還在失蹤!”

 

“我已經知道了。我希望他安然無恙的回來。但下棋是關於心靈控制的活動，而這也包括控制自己的情緒。”

 

我嘆氣。“我知道。這就是為什麼我喜歡下棋。” _這就是為什麼我需要下棋_ ，我這麼想但沒有說出口。但他了解。Leonid對我在下棋的方面近乎全知。

 

“那我們就上工吧，怎麼樣?”他說，開始把棋子放回初始位置。”我們從妳對Riskov的第八步開始。我要看到至少四種不同的棋局結束。”

 

我看著他快速的移動棋子。他對棋子位置的記憶簡直超乎想像。我想問他我比賽比的好不好。我想問他有沒有以我為榮，好像他真的以我為榮一樣。

 

但我沒有問。因為這些他毫不關心。而這就是為什麼我需要他。


	22. 12月16日

第22章 12月16日

孩子們的理想世界

 

12月16日

 

喔，我的媽呀。喔，老天啊。好多事情一下子發生了。

 

我處在狂喜與心碎交雜的狀態。狂喜是因為爸爸回家了。依然心碎的原因是Sherlock依然沒有回來的跡象，而爸爸就像個行屍走肉一般。

 

讓我們倒回時間稍早。

 

昨天我放學回家，公寓裡空無一人，但媽媽的車子停在停車位上，她的大衣也掛在衣架上，所以我知道她在家。我找遍219號但是沒看到她。所以我依照我的習慣，跑到221號。

 

媽媽在那裡，坐在沙發上，跟爸爸一起。我一看到他時幾乎要歡呼出來，但接著我真的 _看見_ 他。他靠著媽媽的肩膀，無力地垂下雙肩。媽媽的手臂環著他，一隻手扶著他的頭，讓他靠著她的脖子。他的臉上一片空白，彷彿他不知道自己身在何處，身邊發生的事情他都不再關心。

 

他彷彿迷失了自己。

 

“爸爸?”我再也忍不住。

 

他坐起身看著我；看到我的時候他的臉龐才有一點光彩。他跳起來對我張開雙臂。我迎向他的懷抱，緊緊的抱著他。”爹地!你會留在家裡嗎?”拜託留下拜託留下拜託留下。

 

“會的。目前看來是這樣。”他說著，也緊緊的抱著我。

 

“我好想念你。”

 

“我也很想妳，Genie。”他抽開身吻了我的臉頰。

 

“發生什麼事了?為什麼你會回來?你知道Sherlock在哪裡了嗎?”

 

他變得嚴肅起來，讓我到沙發上坐好。我坐在他和媽媽中間。爸爸還握著我的手。”恐怕我什麼都不知道，親愛的。我一無所獲。整整一星期的努力都付諸流水。”他咬牙說著。

 

“那為什麼你會回來?”我問道。

 

爸爸嘆口氣。”妳伯伯Mycroft來告訴我他也不知道誰抓走Sherlock。他用盡一切資源，還召來每個情報員，但他依然毫無頭緒。這只代表一件事。不論是誰抓了Sherlock，他們一定都比Mycroft強。”

 

我的下巴都被嚇的掉下來了。“我不知道還有 _東西_ 比Mycroft強!”

 

“我也是。從Mycroft懊惱的樣子來看，他自己也不知道。但道上確實沒有Sherlock失蹤的消息。沒有留下痕跡，什麼都沒有。就像是他們把他傳送到另一個世界去了。我不知道該想什麼做什麼。Mycroft叫我回家，所以我照他說的做了。”他的表情轉為悲傷。”不論他發生了什麼事，我都不可能幫到他。Mycroft也不能。”他用一隻手摀住他的眼睛。

 

我用雙臂環繞他的肩膀。”一切都會沒事的，爸爸。”

 

“我希望妳是對的，甜心。”

 

然後他換上一副開心的表情問我這周過得如何，還想要聽聽Leonid和Zack或者我回家之後的種種。他帶我和媽媽出去吃晚飯，期間我們聊了關於防止拷問的話題，回家之後我回到房間和Zack傳訊息。

 

十點鐘的時候我下樓去喝茶。媽媽正在看電視。”爸爸呢?”我問，試著讓自己聽起來是偶然問起，就像我不是在確認他依然在家。

 

“他在221。”她回答，一邊瞄著通往221的門。我有些驚訝。我以為他想要待在這裡跟我們一起，到了他那邊就只有他孤獨一人。

 

我又泡了一杯茶，過去找他。他不在客廳裡。我在他們的臥房找到他。他坐在床緣，我注意到他剛鋪過床，而他手裡拿著那幀婚禮照片，我看著他用悲戚的神情看著照片。” 爸爸，要喝茶嗎?”我問他，希望這不會打擾他。

 

他用一抹扭曲的微笑回應我。”謝謝，親愛的。”他接過茶，但他喝也沒喝就把它放下。我坐在他身旁，盤起腿。我知道他想聊聊，所以我只是靜靜等待他準備好。”我早就數不清有多少人問過我怎麼能和他待在一起，或者為什麼我要和胎待在一起。甚至妳媽媽。雖然她沒問，但有時候Sherlock做了或說了什麼驚世駭俗的事，她都會給我一個’John，認真的嗎?’的表情。”他笑了一聲。

 

“我也看過那種表情。”

 

“我知道你一定看過。最糟的是有時候我也捫心自問這個問題。他不是個好相處的人。也不是個容易去愛的人。你和我一樣了解他從來不會表達他的感情。”

 

“他的確不會。”Sherlock清楚說他愛我的次數屈指可數。

 

“他也不自己泡茶。他也不尊重我的私人空間或物品，他無禮、磨人還是個糊塗蟲。我花了大半輩子跟在他後面收拾爛攤子，餵他吃哄他睡讓他不會不支倒地。”爸爸嘆口氣。”而我得到什麼作為回報?他永遠的忠誠嗎?人們要看得非常透徹才能知道。他不會對我表達愛意，或者寫情書、買禮物。但人們不知道的是他其實不必這樣。”他停頓下來思索。”他總是知道我的肩膀什麼時候疼了。我連說都不用說，他總能從我的動作中看出端倪。他會讓我坐在床上，爬到我身後，按摩我的肩膀直到它不再痠痛。他的按摩手藝確實不錯。”爸爸露出微笑。”他第一次這麼做的時候，我一直等他感到無聊，或者脫口說出’你有好一點了嗎?’就逃走，但他沒有。他就一直推拿直到他曉得我的肩膀已經放鬆。如果需要整整一個鐘頭他都會這麼做。下一次我又肩膀痛，他又開始幫我按摩，他走出去拿了一瓶特殊的按摩油進來，讓他的手更溫暖。那感覺好極了。”他對上我的眼睛。”他可能不會直接將感情付諸於文字，但他每天都用行動告訴我他愛著我。他可能不會去泡茶或撿自己的襪子，但那是因為他知道我不在乎這種小事。我在乎的，他也會全心全意對待。”

 

“爸爸，”我無法再吐出任何一個字。我把頭靠在他肩上。

 

我感覺到他顫抖的呼吸，代表他已沉淪太深。”他是我的整個世界。”他說。我的心也因他而碎。他看著我，臉上閃過一抹驚愕的表情，好像他剛剛才記起他是在跟我說話。”我是說──他不是唯一的──不是的，我不是指你不……”

 

“沒關係的爸，我懂你的意思。”

 

他搖搖頭，依然看著照片。”Genie，我不知道該怎麼做。”

 

“爸，我想或許──還是有你能做的事。”

 

他又看向我，他臉上又出現一道痛苦的皺紋。“我很抱歉，我不應該跟你說這種喪氣話的。你需要強壯勇敢自制的爸爸。”

 

“吶，都沒關係的。我很害怕，你很害怕，我們可以一起面對。”我把臉頰靠在他肩上，用指尖輕輕撫著照片中Sherlock的臉龐。”沒有人比我們更愛他了。”

 

所以我和爸爸稍坐一會。我們沒再深入談下去。我的胸口為了擔心Sherlock已經是亂糟糟的一團，我根本不能想像爸爸的感覺。我試著想像如果這種事發生在Zack身上，這讓我感到頭昏噁心，而我們交往才幾個禮拜而已。爸爸和Sherlock在一起九年了，或者說二十年，看你從哪裡開始算。

 

不久之後我上床睡覺，而這是我回來後第一次沒有做爸爸們死去的噩夢。

 

今早我是第一個起床的。說實在，我還是覺得我缺了一塊。我掙扎著走下樓梯，腦中只有一個念頭:茶。我把水壺放上爐子，正好聽到媽媽的房間裡傳來動靜。我探頭看向走廊，但無論我接著要說什麼話都乾涸在我的喉嚨裡──爸爸。

 

從媽媽的房裡走出來，睡眼惺忪，穿著睡衣。

 

他看到我，微笑道早。”早安，親愛的。”

 

我嚇死了。不行。他媽的他絕對不可以──我連想都不敢想。”爸!”

 

“幹嘛?”他皺眉。我只能把眼神在媽媽的房間和他身上切換。當他明白我在想什麼時，他的臉上充滿驚愕。”喔，Genie，不是的!”天啊，不。這不是──我沒有──老天爺啊。”他喃喃說著。他拉著我的手臂把我帶回廚房坐下。”昨晚妳去睡覺後，我心裡很不好受，我很害怕。我想睡覺但是不想在那張床上孤獨入睡。我不想要沒有他。我只是──我可以解釋的，我那時候精疲力盡，頭昏腦脹。妳媽媽聽到我輾轉難眠就來拯救我。我們聊了很久。我睡在她房裡可是我是睡在床罩上的。只是陪伴而已。我發誓，甜心。你可以自己去問她。她只是──我這麼了解她，待在她身旁很舒服。”

 

我知道他說的是實話。不只因為這是簡明易瞭的事實，也因為他在第一時間不會說謊。如果我想的不多，我可能會武斷地認為爸爸不可能就突然跑去跟媽媽睡。就算為了一些難以解釋的原因媽媽也不會讓他這麼做。”沒關係的爸爸。”

 

“我不可能──做那種事。”爸爸接著說。”現在不可能，也永遠不可能。天啊，那種想法……”他的聲音逐漸減弱。”那不是我會做的事。那種生理方面的事。不可能。”

 

“我知道。我很抱歉，我不該管這麼多。”

 

“這也跟你有關，畢竟，這也是你的家庭。”

 

我盯著放在桌上的手掌。”我只是想要你和Sherlock永遠在一起。”我吸了吸鼻子。”聽起來很像小小孩會說的話，就像童話結局。”

 

他握住我的手。”你知道，你也才剛剛脫離小孩的階段。”

 

“我知道啦。就是感覺很奇怪，當我壓力大或害怕的時候──就像是我想要長大，但是壞事發生時我還是想要躲在你大腿後面或抓住媽媽的裙擺。然後我覺得很蠢因為我不該需要這些。”

 

“我能跟妳說個小祕密嗎?”

 

“可以。”我說，有點小緊張。

 

“妳出生前我的父母就過世了，但我依然有妳說的這種感覺。”他嘆氣。”就像現在。”他搖搖頭，重重的嚥了一口。”我好想他，想到都痛了。”他說。

 

“我也是。”我又開始哽咽了。我抹抹眼睛。”如果妳又睡在媽媽房裡，我可以一起嗎?”

 

他笑了。”當然可以。”

 

媽媽也走了進來，給我們各一個早安吻，爸爸做了早餐，而我們全都試著開始過正常的一天。但不怎麼順利。爸爸到處徘徊就像他遺忘了什麼一樣，他試著專心但是屢戰屢敗。我試著練棋但只是白白浪費時間。Zack打給我說要帶我去──可惡，我現在記不得他要帶我去哪裡了。這說明了我到底有多專心。我投降，最後我窩在沙發裡看《東區人》馬拉松連播，一邊想著如果Sherlock知道我們在幹嘛又會聽到多少垃圾話。但是我忍不住一直看下去，好像我看夠了無腦電視節目他就會自己跑回來挑眉訓誡我。

 

大家就像隨意彈跳的小鋼珠一樣漫無目地，在牆上彈來彈去，但保持著壓抑沉默的氣氛。我們餓的時候就去吃三明治和炸魚，之後就彼此對望，臉上的表情好像在說”那麼，現在怎麼辦?”

 

媽媽在晚上六點回來，她坐到我身旁，把腳踢到沙發上，腳趾頭蹭著我的小腿。” 今晚我想帶妳爸爸去看電影。”她說。”妳想來嗎?”

 

“不了。”由於我不能思考任何事情我決定還是少做為妙。”爸爸他應該也不會想去。”

 

“我知道啊。我覺得他應該去屋外走走。妳知道的，讓他分心。”

 

“妳覺得妳可以讓他不去想他老公失蹤十天的事?”

 

“我總得做些 _什麼_ 吧!”她大聲抗議，突然激動起來。”我又不能到處閒晃，呆呆等著事情發生。如果我們幫不到Sherlock或找到他，那我們就得──我知道這聽起來不可能，但我們要繼續我們的生活。”

 

“ _繼續我們的生活_ _?_ ”我不可置信。”就像這樣接受他死亡或永遠不回來?”

 

“天啊不是!我從來就不是那個意思。但如果我們什麼事都做不了……”

 

“有 _任何人_ 做了 _任何事_ 嗎?有人在找他嗎?”

 

“我確定你大伯……”

 

“他早就說過他無能為力!所以基本上我們能做的就是我們在做的，等他自己回來，或者接到消息說他永遠都不會回來了。”

 

媽媽嘆了口氣。”我們不能就這樣相對無語。妳爸還要回去工作，妳也還要上課，我也要工作。這世界不會因此而停止旋轉。”

 

“但就是會。我們感覺就是世界停止了不是嗎?”

 

“是啊。但它的確不會停止。”她靠過來梳著我的頭髮。我閉上眼睛，像貓一樣讓她撫摸。感覺舒服美好，卻像是個漫天大謊。”甜心，我也很想他。”

 

“不像我和爸爸那麼想。妳不像我們那麼愛他。”

 

“我沒有愛他嗎?”

 

“妳怎麼會愛呢?他是爸爸的丈夫、我的父親。妳不會像我們一樣愛他的。”

 

媽媽嘆氣。“我不知道。我猜制定親屬關係的人一定沒有考慮到這種情況。我只知道，除了妳和妳爸爸，他是我在這世界上最親近的人了。甚至比我的原生家庭更親。他和我因為愛上同一個男人而有種不尋常的連結，就像是戰壕裡的同袍之情，而我們在休戰前一起在戰場上生存下來。”她的手指仍在我髮間穿梭。我好想像貓一樣發出呼嚕聲縮在她的大腿上。”我只能想像你爸爸是怎麼走過來的。而我只能幫他度過難關，妳也是。”

 

我吸吸鼻子。”真高興妳在我身邊，媽媽。”

 

“我也是。”

 

我又躺在那裡任她玩弄我的頭髮好一會兒，直到《東區人》播完。”我要回房間去了。”我說。”如果妳可以搞定的話，我覺得把爸爸弄出屋外是個好主意。”

 

大約七點時，爸爸敲敲我的房門，探頭進來。”妳媽媽和我要出門。妳真的不要來嗎?”

 

我擠出一個微笑。”謝謝，但不用了。”

 

他走過來親我的額頭。”待在房子裡，好嗎?”

 

“Mycroft有……”

 

“有人守在外面，當然。固若金湯。”

 

“這樣就好。”

 

他對我微笑然後離去，但這個笑容只是個蒼白的殘影。我聽到門在他們身後關上。

 

Zack沒在用電腦。Mesty和她其他的女孩朋友出去了。她們有邀我但是我婉拒了。我的朋友們很敏感，知道我想獨自一人待著卻又不想被遺忘。我抱著一本書窩到床上，筆電放在我旁邊。

 

爸媽出去一個小時後，我的筆電發出提示音。是一封視訊聊天的要求。對方暱稱是CRUMPET221。(注:小煎餅221，小煎餅是Sherlock對自家女兒的愛稱。)

 

我坐著瞪著那封要求，屏息以待。那個人只會是Sherlock。

 

把手指放上鍵盤費了我好一番功夫。我同意視訊要求後視窗彈出來。我驚呼，一聲不像樣的尖鳴逸出我的唇。

 

出現在螢幕上的，是Sherlock。

 

他沒有看著攝影機。鏡頭對著他的右耳，我只能看的到他的特寫。他正專心在他正在看的或正在打字的工作上。他身在一間十分工業風的房間裡，背景也黯淡不明。我可以看到許多桌子和箱子，卻沒有其他人。他看起來毫髮無傷。他穿著工作服，像是軍用的，但我卻看不到任何勳章。

 

他裝作不知道在跟我視訊。

 

我很快就把我亂七八糟的腦袋拼湊好，我按下按鍵錄下這段影片。爸爸跟Mycroft會想看的。

 

“Sherlock?”我的聲帶一能發音我就問，”Sherlock!你聽的到我嗎?”

 

他沒有移動，也沒有改變表情，但一則回應出現在影音下方的文字聊天區。

 

_我聽的到，但是我看不到妳。_

他把手放到耳朵旁，好像正把頭髮撥回去，但他其實在讓我看到他戴上的小耳機。

 

_時間不多。訊號是偷偷接上的，我不能被偵測到。我不能被看到和妳有接觸。_

 

我有太多疑問了。我的心撲通撲通跳著。”你還好嗎?你在哪裡?他們有傷害你嗎?誰抓了你?你什麼時候回來?”

 

_我不能告訴你太多。我沒有立即危險，也沒被虐待。這些人需要我幫他們_ _=_ _完成一些事。我不知道會花多久。我也不能告訴你我的位置。_ _John_ _在嗎_ _?_

 

“他和媽媽出去了，他昨天才從紐約回來。”

 

_他在那裡幹嘛_ _?_

“找你啊!他都快嚇死了，我也一樣!”

 

_我很抱歉，_ _Genie_ _。這也是我希望避免的。_

“你知道他們在跟蹤你對吧?你知道但是都不說!你就走出去讓他們帶走你!”我被擔憂壓制的怒氣因為看到他而浮現出來。

 

_我別無選擇。現在這不是重點。_

“Sherlock，就要聖誕節了。拜託拜託，快回家吧。”我說。我開始哭起來。

 

_我也希望如此，但恐怕我無法決定。我必須走了。_

 

“不!不，不要走!”

 

螢幕上他的下巴收緊了一點。 _告訴_ _Mycroft_ _是個老玩笑。_

“老笑－什麼?”

 

Sherlock的左手輕輕舉起，像是在抓脖子，接著做了一系列快速，幾乎無法辨識的手語。接著這讓人心痛的一瞬間，他看向鏡頭，就像他正在看著我。

 

_小煎餅，我想妳。_

接著影片被切掉，聊天室關閉。

 

“不要!”我大喊。但事情就是這樣。他消失了，又一次。

 

我確定影片有被錄下。我拿出手機，給爸爸發出一條緊急簡訊。 _馬上回來，接獲_ _Sherlock_ _的信息。_

接著我倒回床上大哭一場。

 

十五分鐘之後爸媽回家了。他們一定是趕回來的。爸爸衝進我房間，眼神狂野。”信息?什麼樣的信息?”

 

我只是打開影片讓他們看完。當Sherlock的臉初次顯現在螢幕上時，爸爸從喉嚨裡發出怪聲，伸出手觸碰那個影像，彷彿隔著螢幕他也能觸碰到裡面的男人。他聽著我錄音裡的問題，一邊閱讀Sherlock的回應。

 

影片的最後Sherlock在臉旁快速的比出手勢，爸爸呻吟一聲，用手揉揉眼睛。”那是什麼意思?那是在說什麼?”我問。

 

他點頭。”又是手語。手語拼音。”他清清喉嚨。”他在對我說’我愛你’。”

 

我皺皺眉。”你怎麼知道的?”我知道”我愛你”的手語怎麼比，跟Sherlock比的不一樣。

 

他搖搖頭”那是我們之間的小密碼。這不重要。我必須通知Mycroft。”他的手機在他撥號前就響了起來。”喔，他打來了。喂?對，她才剛－喔，好。對，我們會待在這裡。”他掛掉電話。”他早就知道了。不知怎地我也不驚訝。”他看著我，眼睛濕潤。”他沒事。”他悄聲說。

 

我點點頭。”沒錯。”我們緊緊抱著，從回來之後第一次深呼吸。”但誰抓住他?他什麼時候回家?”

 

“我不知道。裡面有些訊息是給Mycroft的，那個老玩笑。”

 

“你知道那是什麼意思嗎?”

 

“不知道。希望那會有用。很明顯他甘願冒風險送出這個視訊。”

 

“為什麼要寄給我?”

 

“因為他知道你是那個時候最有可能在電腦旁的人。他可能被帶到一個小房間裡工作，所以必須要冒點風險。”他又緊緊抱了我一下。”至少現在他沒受傷，他很好。我知道這麼多就很開心了。”

 

“我也是。”

 

我們三人窩在我的床上，筆電放在爸爸膝頭，不斷的重看那個影片，就好像我們又全家聚在一起了，四個人都在一起。天啊，我等不及我們真的全家團聚了。


End file.
